


Três Chances ou O Terceiro em Discórdia

by Lua_Prateada



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lua_Prateada/pseuds/Lua_Prateada
Summary: Duas almas gêmeas retornarão à Terra pela terceira e última vez, buscando reencontrar-se para viverem um amor que, em outras vidas, fora impossível. Se não conseguirem, estarão destinadas a nunca mais se encontrarem.[IKKI X HYOGA]. YAOI.
Relationships: Cygnus Hyōga/Phoenix Ikki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Capítulo Um

Na primeira vez em que aqui estiveram, vieram como uma bela meretriz e um poderoso general. Ela: bela, loira, olhos azuis como o céu, uma beleza delicada e angelical que se combinava harmoniosamente com um corpo pecaminoso. Ele: forte, cabelos negros e revoltos, em um tom azulado. Olhos profundos, desbravadores, que pareciam enxergar mais do que se desejava mostrar. Azuis como o mar. Era um forte e renomado general, respeitado em todo o reino. Possuidor da mais completa confiança do rei e, por isso mesmo, foi transformado no protetor do jovem príncipe.

O rei possuía uma idade avançada quando finalmente conseguiu conceber seu herdeiro. A rainha morreu no parto. Esse único filho, portanto, não pudera conhecer tanto de seus pais quanto gostaria. Aos dez anos, viu morrer seu pai e, sendo decididamente muito jovem para ocupar o trono, um Conselho se formou, com importantes e influentes homens do reino, para governarem aquelas terras. Assim, considerou-se a importância do menino que, mais especificamente depois de oito anos, começaria a se tornar uma voz ativa em seu reino. O jovem príncipe Seth precisaria ser protegido durante esse período, em que guerras assolavam aquelas terras. O encarregado por isso foi o mais jovem general daquele reino, Ian, que naquela época contava vinte anos.

A relação entre general e protegido foi crescendo com o tempo. Uma bonita amizade surgiu entre ambos e, acima de qualquer coisa, o general Ian preocupava-se em proteger o príncipe. Essa fora sempre sua prioridade... até que, quando o príncipe completou dezoito anos e estava prestes a ocupar seu trono, como era de seu direito, tal prioridade pareceu mudar. Ou, ao menos, ficou abalada. Foi quando a meretriz Helena surgiu na vida do general.

Muito rápido, ela se tornou o centro da vida daquele homem, sempre tão concentrado em seguir rigidamente suas tarefas. Ele, sempre muito sério, pareceu perder-se naqueles olhos tão claros, como águas límpidas em uma manhã de primavera. Perdeu-se nos cabelos dourados que brilhavam como um sol estonteante. Helena se tornara um sopro de felicidade em sua existência, fazendo aquele rosto sorrir como não lhe era comum.

Mas... havia sido uma armadilha. Houve um conluio, queriam assassinar o príncipe, antes que ele fosse devidamente coroado. A jovem Helena seduziu o general, ganhou sua confiança e, ela mesma, tirou a vida do jovem príncipe em um deslize de Ian, que viu seu protegido morrer diante de seus olhos, por sua culpa. Olhos que, posteriormente, também viram a meretriz morrer, como punição por seu ato. A jovem havia sido contratada, ou obrigada, como ela tinha alegado, para agir assim. Era uma escrava, desejava alcançar sua liberdade e, para tanto, deveria executar essa ação. Não deveria ser tão difícil agir de forma tão ardilosa se ela mesma havia já se acostumado a ser vista como uma pessoa baixa e vil pela sociedade. Entretanto, antes de morrer... dirigiu um último olhar para o seu general. Um sofrido e arrependido olhar. Ian compreendeu, e uma dor exasperante tomou conta de si. Apesar de tudo... ela o havia realmente amado. Mas isso não evitou que ela fosse levada àquele fim trágico.

Uma história confusa, em que sentimentos muito distintos se misturaram à ambição, cobiça, desejo cego por poder. Houve amor. Mas um amor que não pôde ser tudo a que estava destinado. Em outras condições, em outra vida, outra... existência... quem sabe?

Por tudo isso, houve uma segunda chance. Tinha sido um sentimento forte demais, uma história dolorosa demais. Aquelas duas almas, tão sofridas, mereciam uma chance de tentar de novo.

E, dessa segunda vez, vieram sob a forma de um soldado e de uma camponesa. Em meio a uma horrível guerra, um jovem soldado, de vinte e quatro anos, pôde conhecer, de uma única vez, o amor e o terror. O soldado, ambicioso, tencionava subir de patente o quanto antes. Era muito belo, com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis celestiais, mas entrara para o exército desejando fugir da visão estereotipada que tinham dele. Não era apenas um rosto bonito. Tinha potencial, podia ser muito mais do que aguardavam dele. E provaria isso a todos os que, incrédulos, enxergavam apenas um rosto angelical em si. Entretanto, nem os cabelos muito curtos, nem o uniforme sujo e nem mesmo o rosto constantemente marcado pelo suor e sangue em virtude das batalhas travadas tiravam do rapaz a beleza que lhe era inata.

Foi assim que a camponesa Isolda o conheceu. O soldado Heitor, após um terrível confronto, foi deixado para trás como se estivesse morto. Estava desacordado, mas não buscaram saber se havia morrido, de fato, ou não. Quando despertou, ainda no campo de batalha, viu muitos corpos a seu lado. Jogados, abandonados. Sentiu frio e olhou para as próprias vestes, sujas de sangue, rasgadas, em farrapos. Procurando se aquecer, diante da noite fria que se aproximava, retirou sua roupa e vestiu as de um dos camponeses que morrera ali. O homem ainda tinha suas roupas em um considerável bom estado, levando-se em conta o que tinha se passado. E, depois de vestido, o soldado vagou, sem saber para onde, em busca de seus companheiros. Mas estava fraco. A noite ia alta quando caiu em meio a um campo vazio, sem mais forças para continuar.

A jovem Isolda o encontrou assim, desacordado, enfraquecido. Quase morto. E ela salvou-lhe a vida. Com algum esforço, conseguiu trazê-lo para o refúgio em que vivia junto de outros camponeses, que sobreviviam bravamente à ofensiva do exército. Mas estavam em cada vez menor número.

Isolda, por sinal, apenas salvou o soldado por não reconhecer nele o inimigo. Ele não estava usando sua farda, havia trocado de roupa sem imaginar que isso representaria sua salvação nas mãos da bela morena, de fartos cabelos negros e olhos azuis tão belos como a noite, tão densos como o mar.

Heitor, ao despertar e compreender que havia sido salvo pela camponesa, sentiu-se dividido entre o dever e a gratidão. Afinal, Isolda o levara ao acampamento dos refugiados, que representava a resistência contra a qual o exército lutava. Ele sabia bem que o maior objetivo de seus superiores era descobrir onde eles se escondiam. E o soldado agora sabia... mas tinha sido resgatado pela moça, cuidado por ela... Fora inclusive, por causa dela, bem tratado pelos outros camponeses que se sentiram muito desconfiados desse rapaz que nunca antes tinham visto. Mas Isolda fez com que todos o aceitassem. A jovem possuía um forte temperamento e sabia fazer valer sua vontade.

Enquanto esteve se recuperando, preferiu não ficar muito tempo em meio aos camponeses daquela vila improvisada, escondida em meio à mata. Estava receoso de que aqueles homens descobrissem quem ele era, na verdade. Além disso, não conseguia se decidir entre entregar ou não aquelas pessoas. Sentia-se confuso, perdido entre o dever e o querer. Percebendo que Heitor não se sentia bem com seus companheiros, Isolda o ajudara então, levando-o para ficar acampado um pouco distante de onde viviam os refugiados. Mas ela não o abandonara e os cuidados foram se transformando em uma amizade que crescia para claramente se tornar bem mais que isso. Heitor sabia que o que levara a garota a defendê-lo tão violentamente frente aos outros, que ainda desconfiavam dele (com razão), foi o fato de ela o ter encontrado, um pouco afastado do campo onde a batalha se travara, ferido de morte, exatamente como ocorrera com seu irmão. Isolda tinha um irmão mais novo, Sebastian, que tinha ido para a guerra junto a outros camponeses, os quais lutavam por sua liberdade. E Sebastian fora gravemente ferido, de modo que ainda se buscava se recuperar, mas aos poucos. Parecia estar em situação pior que Heitor. Então, quando Heitor viu-se enfim frente à frente com o irmão de Isolda, conheceu não apenas aquele de quem sentia até mesmo um certo ciúme, por já se saber apaixonado pela camponesa de tão forte personalidade, que amava devotamente o irmão... mas descobriu também que aquele havia sido um dos camponeses contra o qual lutara corpo a corpo, em um duro confronto. E o estado em que ele se via agora era por culpa sua.

Sebastian não conseguiu resistir. A morte foi inevitável e, quando Isolda pensava não haver dor pior que a de perder seu irmão, sobreveio a terrível descoberta de que o homem que amava era o inimigo.

Precisou fugir para não morrer. Conseguiu, uma vez que estava plenamente recuperado, regressar à base do exército. E descobriu da pior forma como boas intenções podem ser distorcidas. De forma alguma, iria colocar em risco a vida de Isolda. Mas, sem querer, foi o que terminou por fazer. A vila dos refugiados fora encontrada, graças a ele. E, com olhos espantados, viu a amada perder a vida. Não pôde fazer nada. Chegara tarde demais e a última imagem que teve, antes de ver aqueles olhos cor de tormenta se fecharem para sempre, foi o olhar que ela lhe lançou. Um olhar triste, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, demonstrava perdão.

Outra tentativa que não deu certo. Novamente, sentimentos que se confundiram a uma história que abarcava muito mais que o amor entre os dois. Infelizmente, nesses casos, o amor não parecera suficiente para vencer barreiras. O amor não parecera o bastante para trazer a plena felicidade àquelas almas gêmeas.

Era muito triste que acabasse assim. Por isso... poderiam dar uma terceira chance.

Mas seria a terceira e última chance. Se não conseguissem, dessa vez... essas almas gêmeas estariam condenadas a nunca mais se encontrarem.

Por isso, lá estavam eles. E, nessa terceira vez... vieram sob a forma de dois homens. Dois fortes, admirados, respeitados cavaleiros de Athena. Hyoga, o frio cavaleiro de Cisne, era a reencarnação de Helena e Heitor. E Ikki, o temido cavaleiro de Fênix, trazia em si a reencarnação de Ian e Isolda.

Fogo e gelo. Não seria fácil. De alguma forma, essas forças soberanas pareciam gostar de brincar com as vidas humanas. Deram uma nova oportunidade a dois corações que há duas existências buscaram, em vão, amar-se. Contudo, essa última chance não parecia tão promissora à primeira vista. É certo que, em seu favor, estava o fato de serem ambos cavaleiros de bronze, defensores da mesma deusa. Isso era de grande ajuda, afinal estavam do mesmo lado, o que poderia impedir uma história cheia de traições que, no passado, levara os amantes à morte. Entretanto, além dos temperamentos distintos, que os acompanharam também nas vidas passadas, e que sempre dificultaram a aproximação de ambos em um primeiro momento... Continuava havendo um terceiro em discórdia nessa história: Shun, o cavaleiro de Andrômeda e, também... a reencarnação de Seth e Sebastian.

Continua...


	2. Capítulo Dois

Perguntou-se mais uma vez. O que estava fazendo ali? Estava realmente considerando a hipótese de levar aquilo adiante?

Riu de si mesma. Era claro que sim. Do contrário, por que estaria ali, usando aquele vestido de seda azul que, sabia bem, conseguia ser elegante e, ao mesmo tempo, sensual? Sim, ela sabia como provocar. E estava lá para isso mesmo.

Continuou caminhando pelo amplo salão, que estava lotado. Era o baile de inverno que sempre acontecia no castelo, reunindo toda a nobreza do reino em um só lugar. E ainda nem sinal dele. Parou um pouco de procurá-lo e olhou-se em um dos espelhos que enfeitavam as paredes do local, observando cuidadosamente seu reflexo, o qual lhe dava visão de seu corpo inteiro.

Ajeitou os belos cabelos dourados, que vinham soltos. Apenas mulheres como ela poderiam se dar ao luxo de deixá-los assim. Usar o cabelo solto era sinônimo de muita sensualidade e somente as mulheres chamadas de "desfrutáveis" podiam fazer uso dessa tática. A jovem Helena abusava desse recurso, que era muito a seu favor. Os longos e ondulados cabelos dourados eram tão bonitos, sedosos e resplandecentes, que seria um verdadeiro pecado mantê-los presos em algum coque ou trança.

Levou um pouco dos fios dourados para trás da orelha, deixando à mostra um mimoso brinco de pérola. Não estava nada extravagante. O luxo que ostentava era tão somente nas pérolas dos brincos e na seda de seu vestido. Nunca fora do tipo que precisasse mostrar demais. Normalmente, bastava um olhar, um sorriso seu, e conseguia o que queria.

Muitas meretrizes apelavam para plumas, paetês, joias e brilho demais. Mas faziam isso porque precisavam suprir a falta de uma beleza, que lhes era cada vez mais decadente. Porém esse não era o caso de Helena. Apesar de encontrar-se na mesma situação que essas outras mulheres, a atraente loira parecia não ter perdido sua graça, sua juventude, sua beleza incontestável.

Encarou os olhos azuis como o céu na imagem que a observava de volta, severamente. De fato, quem a visse apenas assim, por fora... seria capaz de enxergar essa jovialidade, essa graciosidade... seria capaz de acreditar até mesmo que ela era feliz. Mas tudo isso não passava de uma grande farsa. Aprendera muito cedo a enganar aos outros e, possivelmente... a enganar a si mesma.

Já fazia quantos anos mesmo? Com que idade aquilo começara? Quinze, talvez dezesseis... Nem se recordava direito. Lembrava-se apenas do susto que levara quando, subitamente, arrancaram-na de sua cama, à força, em uma fria madrugada de inverno, para se ver obrigada a abandonar a simplória cabana em que vivia com sua família. Os pais a haviam vendido para pagar as dívidas.

Desde então, passara a viver na sombra do duque de Filles. Perdera sua inocência com ele. E descobrira quão cruel poderiam ser os homens, graças a ele, também.

O duque de Filles soube fazer valer seu investimento. Fizera da jovem Helena não apenas sua meretriz, mas decidiu que poderia arrendá-la de vez em quando. Afinal, como um homem de tino comercial apurado, percebeu logo o olhar cheio de luxúria e cobiça que tantos outros duques, condes e lordes lançavam à mocinha, ao frequentar sua casa. Compreendeu que aquela situação lhe seria vantajosa e muito lucrativa, se não se importasse de compartilhar seu mais novo brinquedinho. De fato, não se importava, contanto que pagassem bem.

Por isso, Helena viu-se obrigada a estar com muitos homens que lhe davam asco, tendo de fazer-lhes a vontade. A seu bel-prazer. Odiava essa posição; tentara fugir por algumas vezes. Sempre em vão. E o duque de Filles, querendo deixar claro à sua pequena mina de ouro que ela não deveria desafiá-lo, castigava a moça cruelmente quando a encontravam. E sempre a encontravam. Por esse motivo, com o tempo, a jovem foi desistindo de fugir e se resignando àquela existência miserável.

Possuía agora vinte e dois anos, mas sentia que já havia vivido bem mais do que isso. Estava muito cansada e, por vezes, pensara em desistir da própria vida. Porém, nunca conseguia levar essa ideia até o fim. O que a impedia era que, apesar de tudo, havia ainda alguma esperança mínima que queimava dentro de si. Quando via pessoas sorrindo, acreditava que um dia, chegaria sua vez. Algum dia, seria a sua vez de sorrir. O riso solto nos lábios dos outros viria um dia dançar em sua boca. Era estranho; diante de uma vida cruel, ainda conseguia sonhar, acreditar, desejar com todo o seu ser que pudesse ser feliz. Por mais absurdo que aquilo lhe parecesse em alguns momentos.

Entretanto, chegou o momento em que essa força que sempre a manteve viva pareceu enfim fazer sentido. Havia uma semana que o duque de Filles viera conversar seriamente com ela. Helena pensara, a princípio, que se tratava de um "cliente" mais importante. Mas não era bem isso; o duque viera com uma proposta que deixou a garota petrificada de medo e depois de emoção.

O príncipe Seth estava próximo de completar 18 anos. Isso significava que ele ocuparia seu lugar no trono. Alguns homens não desejavam que isso acontecesse, mas para conseguirem tirar o jovem herdeiro de cena, precisariam passar pelo seu guardião, o general Ian. Esse homem, que tinha sido dono de grande confiança do rei, era conhecido pelo seu firme caráter, pela sua honra e fidelidade. Incorruptível. Não poderia ser subornado.

Além de tudo, era um homem forte. E exageradamente dedicado. Ian parecia se dedicar inteiramente à promessa que fizera ao rei em seu leito de morte. Cuidava do príncipe Seth como se fosse seu filho, ou, o que faria mais sentido, considerando-se que a diferença de idade entre eles era de apenas dez anos, como um irmão mais novo.

Concluíram que teriam de atacá-lo. Mas esse homem não parecia ter fraquezas. Decidiram então que precisariam criar alguma vulnerabilidade no general. Foi dessa forma que o nome de Helena despontou. Muitos homens importantes a conheciam... e sabiam de seu poder de sedução. Não havia homem que tivesse resistido àquela beldade de gelo. A bela meretriz era assim conhecida porque, apesar de sua graça e jovialidade, apesar de ser detentora dos sorrisos mais devastadores, apesar de fazer com que qualquer um desejasse ardentemente sua companhia... todos sabiam muito bem que aquela mulher jamais amou qualquer desses homens que com ela estiveram. Isso era nítido em seus olhos. Eram apenas negócios, e aquela mulher sabia ser fria o bastante para nunca misturar as coisas. Pois era disso que precisavam. De uma mulher fria e calculista, dona de um coração de gelo, mas capaz de incendiar um homem.

Todos ficaram de acordo. Helena seduziria o jovem general. Faria com que ele deixasse de ficar dia e noite ao lado do príncipe. E, quando Ian baixasse a guarda, poderiam livrar-se do príncipe Seth.

Helena mantinha os olhos presos ao seu reflexo. Estava séria, como raramente se deixava notar. Apesar de sempre sentir-se fria quando estava nos braços de algum homem, nunca demonstrava claramente. Só se permitia esse olhar vazio quando estava sozinha. Mas agora, embora estivesse em um salão repleto de pessoas da alta sociedade, via-se invadida por uma sensação melancólica que não conseguia controlar.

Ia mesmo fazer isso? Ia mesmo enganar um homem, para que pudessem... assassinar o príncipe?

Suspirou. E recordou-se da promessa do duque...

Se fizesse isso... se executasse essa tarefa... ele lhe daria a liberdade. A sua tão almejada liberdade.

Balançou a cabeça. Queria espantar as dúvidas. Se alguma vez, sentia que precisaria agir com frieza, esse momento era agora. Era sua chance, não iria desperdiçar. Era a sua liberdade, oras! Não podia jogar fora essa oportunidade!

E não precisava se sentir culpada. Ela não iria matar o príncipe. Iria apenas... facilitar o caminho para que isso acontecesse. Mas isso não fazia dela uma assassina.

Repetiu isso para si mesma algumas vezes e encarou-se com mais firmeza. Voltou a apresentar aquele semblante impassível.

Estava pronta.

E então, nesse momento, conseguiu ver, pelo reflexo no espelho, a figura do imponente general entrando no salão. Sorriu o seu sorriso mais avassalador. Era hora do show.

****************************************************************************************************************

Acordou suado. Suado e confuso. Havia sonhado... E, de novo, aqueles sonhos estranhos. Já não aguentava mais aquilo. Esses sonhos estavam, literalmente, acabando com o seu sono.

Alcançou o relógio no criado-mudo, ao lado de sua cama. Três horas da manhã. Resmungou algo em russo, sua língua materna, e levantou-se. Tinha, mais uma vez, perdido o sono.

Caminhou pelo quarto, ainda um pouco atordoado, de modo que tropeçou na cadeira que ficava em frente à sua escrivaninha antes de alcançar a porta. O fato de estar muito escuro ali também não ajudava muito.

Ganhou o corredor, que apesar de estar na penumbra, encontrava-se um pouco mais claro que seu quarto. Caminhou o mais silencioso que pôde, como forma de compensar o barulho da cadeira que caíra no chão ao tropeçar nela, e rumou para a cozinha da mansão. Desceu as escadas, pé ante pé, e sem demonstrar muita pressa, chegou finalmente ao seu objetivo.

Não se preocupou em acender a luz. A iluminação proporcionada pela lua, e que entrava pela janela, era suficiente. Foi até a geladeira, abriu-a e encheu um copo com água. A garganta estava seca; bebeu todo o conteúdo de uma só vez. Encheu outro copo, mecanicamente, fechou a porta da geladeira e foi sentar-se diante do balcão de granito. Segurava o copo com a mão direita, mas não o levava à boca. Estava com um ar pensativo.

Já fazia três meses que se via assombrado por esses sonhos. Não conseguia compreender o motivo daquilo. Inicialmente, achou que devia ter visto algum filme de época e que imagens da película teriam ficado gravadas em sua mente, para ressurgirem dessa forma em sonhos. Mas quando percebeu que os sonhos tornavam-se recorrentes e se deu conta de que não se lembrava de ter visto qualquer filme que se assemelhasse com o que sonhava, começou a ficar preocupado.

Já havia pensado muito sobre isso. E uma coisa digna de nota tinha sido percebida: os sonhos começaram justamente quando engatara um namoro sério com Isaac. Desde a época em que foram pupilos de Camus até o momento presente, tinham se relacionado várias vezes de forma mais íntima, mas não séria.

O motivo para entrar em uma relação mais estável residia no fato de que o russo acreditava já estar na hora de dar um pouco de paz ao coração. Hyoga estava com 24 anos e considerava que já tinha passado por turbulências sentimentais o suficiente em sua vida. E Isaac o amava; desde sempre o finlandês deixara claro quão apaixonado ele era pelo loiro.

Contudo, foi só anunciar esse namoro que Shun adoeceu. Não de uma vez só, mas aos poucos. O cavaleiro de Andrômeda primeiramente ficou abatido, amuado, começou a andar pelos cantos da casa, falava cada vez menos com as pessoas... Foi deixando de comer, deixando de sair do quarto... até que um quadro de forte depressão se fez claro no jovem de cabelos verdes.

Não foi surpresa para ninguém o que houve com o Amamiya mais novo. Shun era apaixonado por Hyoga e isso, apesar de oficialmente ser um segredo, era uma verdade um tanto óbvia para todos que o conheciam, inclusive para o cavaleiro de Cisne. Hyoga, entretanto, sempre se fizera de desentendido quanto a isso.

Diante do estado em que o amigo ficara, Hyoga quis tentar fazer algo a respeito, mas duas coisas o impediram. Primeiro, ele não sabia o que dizer ao mais novo... e, segundo, antes que buscasse pensar no que dizer, Ikki apareceu na mansão. Para ficar.

O Amamiya mais velho raramente aparecia. Isso era próprio de sua personalidade. Mesmo com o término das batalhas, o cavaleiro de Fênix manteve seu jeito errante e solitário de ser. Aparecia apenas para ver o irmão, esporadicamente, mas nunca ficava muito.

No entanto, com Shun naquele estado, Ikki pareceu mudar de ideia. Viera ver como estava o irmão e, descobrindo-o doente daquele jeito, decidiu não ir embora. Apossou-se do quarto que era seu, mas que quase nunca utilizava, e não abandonou o lugar ao lado de Shun de forma alguma.

Com Ikki acampado ao lado da cama de Shun, Hyoga decidiu por simplesmente se afastar. Afinal, continuava sem saber o que falar para o cavaleiro de Andrômeda e a presença de Ikki sempre fora algo que o desconcertava, muito mais do que gostaria ou do que era capaz de admitir para si mesmo.

Foi, portanto, diante desse quadro que Hyoga começou a ter esses estranhos sonhos. Não os compreendia, até porque, eram apenas flashes. Eram imagens confusas e desconexas, mas que sempre lhe causavam uma horrível sensação. Sempre acordava afobado, meio desesperado. O coração batia acelerado, sentia o peito oprimido, o corpo encontrava-se suado. Era como se despertasse de um terrível pesadelo, quando sequer sabia se poderia chamar esses sonhos de pesadelo. Afinal, apesar de sonhar com imagens sem sentido, não parecia haver nada de assustador naqueles inúmeros flashes que o acometiam. Mesmo assim... sempre que acordava, sentia algo de tenebroso, sombrio... mórbido. E essa sensação, sempre tão forte, causava-lhe um forte mal-estar. Sentia sempre vontade de chorar. Odiava isso, porque sentia que precisava derramar muitas lágrimas, como se necessitasse pedir perdão... mas para quem? E por quê?

Por conta disso, esforçava-se sempre em afastar tudo isso de si assim que acordava. Mas noite após noite, os sonhos voltavam a assombrá-lo. Já estava se desesperando. E, acreditando que precisava encontrar alguma explicação lógica para aquilo, juntou os fatos e concluiu que o início de seu namoro ter ocorrido na mesma época em que esses sonhos começaram não podia ser mera coincidência. De alguma forma, as duas coisas deveriam estar relacionadas.

Assim, resolveu terminar a relação com o finlandês. A verdade era que não amava Isaac e por mais que sentisse um grande carinho por ele, não achava que isso valia o sofrimento que aqueles sonhos vinham lhe trazendo. E, como acreditava piamente que os sonhos estavam ligados a esse namoro... não pensou duas vezes antes de acabar tudo com o ex-marina.

Naquela noite, pensou que iria dormir bem. Tinha colocado todas as suas esperanças naquilo. Precisava acreditar que agora as coisas voltariam a ser como sempre foram. Mas então... quando já estava se aproximando de seu quarto, Shun apareceu sabe-se lá de onde e, antes que Hyoga pudesse elaborar uma frase, o cavaleiro de Andrômeda foi mais rápido, envolveu o Cisne em seus braços, atraindo-o para um beijo apaixonado.

Hyoga não correspondeu ao beijo, mas também não o evitou. Em parte, porque estava surpreso, em parte porque estava esgotado fisicamente para fazer qualquer coisa que exigisse um pouco mais de sua capacidade.

O rapaz de olhos cor de esmeralda sorriu tímido ante a falta de reação do outro. E finalmente revelou seus sentimentos, dando voz àquilo que todos já sabiam. O pupilo de Camus surpreendeu-se, porque havia literalmente acabado de terminar sua relação com o Kraken. Porém Shun, pelo visto, não quis esperar muito; Isaac mal tinha partido, e o Andrômeda já tentava ocupar esse espaço vago.

Compreendendo que Hyoga precisaria de tempo para assimilar aquilo, o Amamiya mais novo disse que daria a ele o tempo que fosse necessário para pensar no assunto. Disse que esperaria o quanto fosse para receber uma resposta à pergunta que acabara de fazer ao russo. E, tão repentinamente como surgiu, Shun desapareceu do corredor, indo para seu quarto, deixando o russo perplexo.

Nessa noite, ao contrário do que pensava que ocorreria, Hyoga sonhara mais uma vez. Todavia, houve uma diferença gritante para o que vinha acontecendo. Se antes eram apenas flashes, imagens sem sentido... dessa vez, foi como se realmente estivesse assistindo a algum filme. Observou, de fora, o desenrolar de uma história que lhe era estranhamente familiar. Bufou; ora, óbvio que era familiar. Já não vinha sonhando com aquelas imagens há três meses? A diferença é que agora elas vinham ordenadas, fazendo sentido. Por isso, eram familiares.

Levou o copo aos lábios, bebendo um pouco da água. Tentava encontrar justificativas que o acalmassem, mas era difícil. Essa história com que acabara de sonhar o fizera sentir aquela dor, aquela opressão no peito ainda mais forte. E agora, já não sabia mais o que fazer para dar um fim àquilo...

– Pato? O que está fazendo aqui?

Hyoga levantou o braço para proteger os olhos da súbita claridade que se fez na cozinha. A voz grave e inconfundível de Ikki foi suficiente para denunciar a pessoa que acabava de acender a luz da cozinha, ofuscando a visão do cavaleiro de gelo.

– Estava com sede. – respondeu o russo, com a voz um pouco rouca e ainda protegendo a vista, que se acostumava devagar com toda aquela luz.

– Ah. Sei. – respondeu o moreno, vendo o copo com água na mão de Hyoga. Então dirigiu-se à geladeira e retirou uma maçã verde de lá. Foi até a pia, ligou a torneira e começou a lavar a fruta, com um ar distraído. Em frente à pia, havia uma janela. Com a escuridão que se fazia lá fora e a claridade que havia dentro, o vidro da janela tornou-se um espelho e o loiro, que tinha acompanhado o Amamiya mais velho com os olhos pela cozinha desde que ele entrara, viu esse reflexo no vidro da janela e essa imagem fez com que ele sentisse o coração falhar. Aquela imagem... a imagem de Ikki refletida na janela... Aquilo trazia recordações. Como ele se parecia com aquele homem que vira em seu sonho momentos antes de acordar...

– Eu acordei porque ouvi um barulho de cadeira caindo. Você também escutou? – perguntou fechando a torneira – Ei! Tá me ouvindo? – Ikki estalava os dedos na frente de Hyoga. Só então o jovem russo percebeu que o moreno já havia lavado a maçã e se sentara de frente para ele, com o balcão de granito entre eles.

– Desculpe. O quê? – sacudiu a cabeça rápido, tentando despertar daquelas malditas sensações, que não compreendia direito.

– Nada. – disse simplesmente, ao perceber que Hyoga parecia distante. E imaginava qual seria o motivo para isso. Respirou fundo e recomeçou a falar – Eu conversei com o Shun. E ele me contou que... falou com você. – Ikki hesitou um pouco nessa última frase. Depois, desviou os olhos para a maçã, que ainda permanecia inteira em sua mão.

– Conversou com ele? Mas você nem estava em casa. Se bem me lembro, você saiu logo após o jantar e não voltou antes que Shun fosse para o quarto dormir. – falou no tom mais casual possível. Mas não conseguiu esconder completamente a revolta que sentia. Sabia bem aonde o moreno tinha ido. Assim como sabia o que ele tinha ido fazer. E o tom de repreensão que transpareceu em sua voz foi facilmente detectado por Ikki.

– Sim, eu saí. Tenho 26 anos e até onde eu me lembro, sou dono do meu nariz. – respondeu ríspido , em uma reação típica. Costumava dar respostas grosseiras sempre que pareciam cobrar-lhe explicações sobre aonde ia ou onde estava – Mas depois voltei. E fui ver como meu irmão estava. – finalmente, uma mordida generosa na maçã – Ele não tinha conseguido dormir ainda. Estava bem acordado quando fui vê-lo. O Shun estava tenso e acabou desabafando comigo.

Hyoga não respondeu nada. Apenas brincava com o copo meio cheio em suas mãos.

– Shun está muito angustiado. Pensando na... resposta que você ficou de dar pra ele.

Esse assunto? Ah, não. Hyoga já estava sentindo-se esgotado mentalmente com aqueles sonhos que não o deixavam em paz. Por isso, tinha evitado pensar sobre o beijo, sobre a declaração de Shun... sobre a resposta que teria de oferecer ao mais jovem, cedo ou tarde... Não; tinha coisas demais na cabeça. Não quis pensar naquilo e sentiu certa indignação em ver que justamente Ikki trazia esse assunto à mesa.

– E isso te diz respeito por quê...? – mais que uma pergunta, era uma declaração. Com sua altivez característica, deixou claro com essas palavras que Ikki deveria se recolher ao seu canto e não se intrometer nesse assunto.

– Porque ele é meu irmão, Pato idiota. – a arrogância de Hyoga sempre pedia por uma resposta à altura de Ikki – Ele estava muito doente, lembra? Melhorou um pouco agora, mas ele é muito frágil. Por isso, caso não tenha percebido, eu estou ficando mais tempo do que deveria nessa droga de mansão só pra me assegurar de que ele ficará bem.

– Certo. Faça o que tem de fazer. – Hyoga falou com descaso, terminou de beber sua água e levantou-se da cadeira.

– É o que estou tentando fazer. – prosseguiu o moreno que, ao dizer isso, ganhou novamente a atenção do loiro, que parou para olhar para ele – Quero saber o que vai dizer a ele.

O loiro encarou o outro por alguns segundos, em silêncio. Depois, começou a falar, enquanto deixava o copo sobre a pia:

– Eu não sei o que vou dizer. E, sinceramente, isso não te interessa.

– Eu já disse que interessa. Então larga de bancar o fresco e me fala logo.

– Por que quer tanto saber? – indagou Hyoga, agora um pouco alterado. Estava cansado demais para se controlar perfeitamente – Se eu disser que aceito o sentimento que ele tem por mim e começarmos algo, você vai querer me matar, porque é superprotetor e não tem noção de quando parar. E se eu disser que não quero nada com ele, você também vai querer me matar, porque isso irá magoar o Shun. Então, sinceramente... acho que não importa o que eu vá dizer. Independente do que seja, você vai querer me matar. Por isso, dane-se. Não vou te falar nada; isso é entre mim e ele. – começou a caminhar para sair da cozinha.

– Espera aí, Pato. – segurou Hyoga pelo pulso, com firmeza, mas sem machucar. Isso obrigou o loiro a voltar seus olhos da cor do céu para Ikki, que o encarava seriamente – Eu não estou querendo brigar. É só que... – suspirou - Não é nada contra você, Hyoga. – mostrou-se sincero – Mas é que... Ele é meu irmão. Eu me preocupo com ele. Entende...?

A voz de Ikki vinha em um tom mais baixo e quase suave. Hyoga estranhou, não estava acostumado a ouvir Ikki falando assim. E essa frase, nesse tom, trouxe algo de doce e amargo para o jovem loiro. O cavaleiro de Fênix nunca falava de forma delicada consigo e, quando muito, comunicavam-se apenas por meio de discussões bobas. O russo, na verdade, sempre gostou disso. Afinal, fora a única forma que encontrara para se aproximar do mais solitário de seus companheiros.

O cavaleiro de gelo sempre se perguntara se algum dia o moreno lhe dirigiria a palavra em um tom como esse. Contudo, saber que a frase vinha naquele tom apenas por conta da preocupação com Shun tirava um pouco da graça daquele momento. A suavidade naquela voz era por causa de Shun, apenas isso. Somente preocupação com o irmão revestia a fala de Ikki, nada mais.

Retirou a mão, desvencilhando-se abruptamente. Acabou assustando o moreno, que não esperava aquela atitude um tanto rude. Hyoga percebeu que estava um pouco fora de sua forma normal e controlada de ser e quis dizer algo, mas o olhar que Ikki lhe dirigiu naquele instante o confundiu. Ele conhecia aquele olhar! Ele conhecia muito bem aquele olhar; mas não como um olhar de Ikki, o cavaleiro de Fênix...

Era um olhar do passado. Um olhar que conseguia exercer grande poder sobre ele.

Teve a sensação de que precisava dizer algo. Algo que nem sabia o que era, algo que parecia vir das entranhas de sua alma. Aquilo foi forte, e pareceu revirar-lhe o estômago. E, subitamente, todas as noites mal dormidas, todo o cansaço e a confusão que vinha sentindo se fizeram presentes no cavaleiro de Cisne de uma única vez. Estava muito fraco. Então sentiu-se tonto. Sentiu-se prestes a perder os sentidos.

Mas antes que tocasse o chão, braços quentes o seguraram, impedindo que caísse.

Com os olhos semicerrados, conseguiu ver aqueles olhos da cor do mar, agora muito próximos e bastante preocupados, sobre si. Aquilo despertou algo ainda mais forte dentro de si, mas não conseguia conceber o que era. E queria dizer, precisava falar! De algum profundo recôndito de sua alma, sentiu que uma palavra emergia. Ela precisava vir à tona! Os lábios trêmulos tentaram dar vazão a ela, contudo, essa palavra não chegou a ser pronunciada. Morreu nos lábios, saindo apenas como um suspiro ininteligível, antes que o cavaleiro de gelo fechasse os belos olhos azuis, perdendo completamente a consciência:

– Ian...

Continua...


	3. Capítulo três

– Hyoga? Hyoga, está me ouvindo?

Ikki sacudia o loiro, que estava desacordado em seus braços. Olhou para os lados, nervoso, como se buscasse o que fazer naquele momento.

Percebendo que o russo não despertaria, segurou-o nos braços de forma que pudesse carregá-lo e subiu com ele assim, levando-o para seu quarto. Seu corpo não estava mais quente que o normal, a respiração era até mesmo tranquila agora. Obviamente, o fato de o loiro ter perdido os sentidos de repente era digno de preocupação, mas não sairia correndo para levar o cavaleiro de Cisne a um hospital. Não era algo que estavam acostumados a fazer. Não costumavam gostar de hospitais. Os cavaleiros possuíam uma força interna muito poderosa e, na maioria das vezes, quando se sentiam mal, preferiam repousar até melhorar. Por sinal, era o que normalmente ocorria.

Empurrou a porta do quarto de Hyoga, que estava apenas encostada, com o pé. Acendeu a luz do aposento, usando o cotovelo para ligar o interruptor. Então, aproximou-se da cama e deitou o corpo do outro cuidadosamente ali. Observou atentamente o rosto dele, que se via um pouco pálido. Isso era a única coisa que poderia denotar que o loiro não estava bem. Porque, de resto, ele continuava o mesmo. A mesma aparência altiva, mesmo desacordado. Incrível como certas pessoas conseguem manter um ar de superioridade inclusive quando dormem.

Levou a mão ao rosto de Hyoga mais uma vez. Buscava assegurar-se de que ele não tinha febre ou qualquer coisa assim. Ao menos, esse seria o motivo para tocar aquela face. Mas esse toque logo pareceu tornar-se uma leve carícia, que deslizou até uma franja loira. Delicadamente, retirou essa franja dali, em um gesto que parecia até mesmo carinhoso.

Ficou a observar o loiro, que dormia profundamente. Ele parecia sonhar. A expressão que era tranquila modificou-se e o sono tornou-se um tanto perturbado.

Ikki lembrou-se de escutar, um dia desses, durante o café da manhã, Shiryu perguntando se Hyoga estava bem. E o loiro não quis se prolongar muito em uma resposta, de modo que apenas disse que andava dormindo muito mal. O cavaleiro de Fênix, que acabava de chegar à cozinha naquele momento, presenciou essa parte da conversa, mas não tomou parte dela. Agiu como se sequer escutasse o que diziam os dois antigos companheiros de batalhas, mas a verdade era que uma parte dele ouviu atentamente a tudo aquilo. Foi quando reconheceu que uma parte sua já havia percebido o estado em que o Cisne se encontrava nos últimos tempos. Ele realmente parecia cansado. Entretanto, uma outra parte do cavaleiro de Fênix optara por ignorar essa percepção. Aparentemente tinha conseguido. Contudo, percebia agora que apenas se enganara bem, porque foi só ouvir a pergunta de Shiryu que todo seu corpo pareceu ficar cheio de expectativas para ouvir a resposta do loiro, demonstrando que havia uma preocupação latente em si, relacionada ao Cisne, já há algum tempo.

Até certo tempo atrás, tentaria se enganar sobre o porquê disso. Diria a si mesmo que se preocupava apenas porque, sabendo do sentimento de Shun por Hyoga, receava o que pudesse se passar com o russo, por conta do estado em que o irmão ficaria devido a isso. Mas essa seria uma desculpa esfarrapada, e já há algum tempo não mais era capaz de se iludir com essas justificativas furadas.

Mesmo assim, o fato de não poder se enganar não implicava aceitar a realidade. Por isso, recusava-se a aceitar tudo o que lhe passava pela cabeça, em uma fração de segundos, quando via o russo à sua frente. Recusava os pensamentos e os sentimentos que a simples presença daquele homem acarretava dentro de si. E tinha ficado realmente bom nisso.

Mas, em um momento como esse... era um pouco difícil se controlar. Estavam sozinhos, no quarto do loiro, sem ninguém vendo que estavam ali. Suspirou. Não precisaria usar uma máscara nesse momento. Então, assim como uma criança que, apesar de saber que não deve, faz algo escondido só por achar que, se ninguém vir o que está fazendo, então não tem problema... Ikki deixou-se contemplar a imagem do cavaleiro de gelo. Permitiu-se olhar para ele com o semblante demonstrando claramente o que se passava em seu interior. A expressão de quem deseja algo que não pode ter.

Ficou ali, velando o sono de Hyoga que se mostrava ora agitado, ora calmo. O Amamiya mais velho decidiu que ficaria ali a noite toda acompanhando o sono dele, para assegurar-se de que estaria tudo bem.

Talvez Hyoga nem precisasse desse cuidado todo. Talvez estivesse estava apenas muito cansado, e isso era o mais provável. Talvez Ikki estivesse criando, para si, uma desculpa para poder ficar lá e continuar sonhando acordado com tudo o que nunca poderia, ou melhor, nunca deveria ter.

Assim, ficou ali, fazendo pequenas carícias no rosto de Hyoga, como se, com isso, tentasse acalmar seu sono. Pareceu funcionar e agora o moreno fitava aquele rosto que se mostrava mais tranquilo. Estava plácido. Até quase parecia sorrir.

Isso levou o cavaleiro de Fênix a sorrir também, de uma forma que raramente se via naquelas feições, normalmente duras e secas. Isso fez com que sentisse seu corpo ficar mais relaxado. O sono veio surgindo e, antes que se desse conta, adormecia sentado na cadeira em que vigiava o sono de Hyoga...

*************************************************************************************************

– Onde... onde eu estou? – o rapaz abriu os olhos e vagarosamente começou a passá-los pelo local em que se encontrava, tentando reconhecê-lo.

– Calma. Não se levante ainda. – uma voz feminina se fez ouvir, chamando sua atenção – Você ainda não está bom.

O jovem olhou na direção da voz e pôde ver, de costas para si, uma moça de basta cabeleira negra, que pareceu sentir seus olhos sobre ela, virando-se no mesmo instante e permitindo que os olhos azuis como o céu mais límpido encontrassem os seus, azuis como o mar profundo.

– Tome. Beba isso. – a garota sorriu e aproximou-se dele. Estava em uma cama de palha, bastante rústica e em consonância com todo o pequeno lugar em que se encontrava. Era um aposento minúsculo, no qual, fora sua cama, havia apenas uma bacia com água, na qual uma toalha estava mergulhada, uma mesinha de madeira, sobre a qual encontravam-se objetos que pareciam servir para medicá-lo e uma cadeira, em que se via pendurado um xale lilás.

O rapaz ergueu um pouco o corpo, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. A própria jovem é quem levou o pequeno copo aos lábios dele, permitindo que ele bebesse de seu conteúdo. Ele tomou tudo em um único gole, para logo em seguida fazer uma careta.

– É amargo; eu sei. – riu a garota – Mas vai fazer bem a você. – pegou a toalhinha que estava na bacia, torceu-a retirando dela o excesso de água e levou ao rosto dele, passando de forma cuidadosa por sua face, quase como uma carícia – Sua febre baixou. Significa que os remédios estão fazendo efeito.

– Quem é você? – perguntou enfim. O rapaz não fora nada gentil com essa pergunta abrupta, mas sentia-se mesmo fraco demais e ser cortês não era, definitivamente, sua prioridade agora.

– Meu nome é Isolda. – respondeu a jovem, sem parecer se incomodar com aquela pergunta, feita de forma tão rude – Não precisa ficar com esse ar desconfiado. Está entre amigos agora.

– Estou...? – indagou confuso – Que lugar é esse?

– É a resistência. E estamos cada vez mais fortes. O exército não conseguirá nos derrubar se continuarmos recebendo aliados...

– Aliados?

– Sim, vindos de todas as partes. Há mais gente indignada com esse governo do que pensávamos. E sabemos bem que estamos incomodando. O exército vem fazendo ofensivas mais agressivas que nunca. Essas últimas batalhas têm sido cruéis.

O rapaz baixou os olhos claros, processando aquelas informações rapidamente. Céus! Estava entre os inimigos! E a garota sequer desconfiava disso. Olhando para si mesmo, recordou-se: não estava vestindo sua farda. Eram as roupas de um dos camponeses, morto naquele combate, que vestia agora. E que o salvaram.

– Aliás, você vem de que região? – a jovem olhou curiosa para o soldado que, nesse instante conseguiu ficar ainda mais pálido do que já estava – Eu... eu... – aqueles olhos azuis escuros, tão densos, eram tão vívidos que o impediam de pensar apropriadamente – Eu... – gaguejava sem conseguir elaborar qualquer resposta.

– Você não se lembra? – Isolda perguntou e, sem querer, deu ao soldado uma resposta a oferecer.

– Não, não me lembro. – falou rápido, satisfeito por encontrar o que dizer – Acho que bati a cabeça com força... minha memória está confusa.

– Oh, eu... sinto muito. – respondeu a garota com sinceridade – Mas tudo bem. Você só precisa saber que aqui, estará a salvo. E não se preocupe; sua memória deve voltar com o tempo.

Nesse momento, um homem alto e forte entrou no pequeno quarto, que era carente de uma porta e possuía apenas uma cortina para tapar a abertura por onde se entrava nesse aposento. O homem lançou logo um olhar nada amigável ao soldado e, passando a mão pelos cabelos castanhos encaracolados, fixou os olhos cor de mel na jovem:

– E então, Isolda? Já descobriu quem é esse homem? – perguntou com uma voz forte e imponente, enquanto cruzava os braços.

– Eu não sei ao certo. Ele perdeu a memória e...

– Perdeu a memória? Que conveniente... – falou debochado.

– Sam, por favor. – a voz da moça era séria – Você sabe que isso acontece. Não é a primeira vez que ocorre algo do tipo com um dos nossos. – suspirou – Essa guerra é terrível... mesmo quando há sobreviventes, é possível perdê-los de outra forma. Alguns perdem suas memórias e deixam de reconhecer suas famílias. Isso é muito triste e não quero ouvir você nem ninguém fazendo qualquer comentário maldoso quanto a esse assunto, entendeu? – os olhos da jovem demonstravam dor e revolta.

– Isolda, se você ficar enxergando Sebastian em todos os feridos de combate que forem trazidos para cá...

– Sam, você não tem mais nada para fazer? – a morena caminhou até o homem de cabelos castanhos, de forma ofensiva, literalmente expulsando-o com um olhar – Não estão precisando de você lá fora?

– Isolda, eu me preocupo com você. Só isso. E não acho que seja bom você ficar aqui com esse homem que nem sabe quem é. Ele pode ser perigoso. Eu penso que...

– Não pense, Sam. Essa não é sua especialidade. – desferiu a jovem – E eu estava muito bem com ele até você aparecer. – finalizou a garota, os olhos azuis escuros violentos como uma tempestade.

Sam bufou. Olhou novamente para o rapaz loiro, que estava parcialmente deitado sobre a cama e acompanhando com alguma curiosidade aquela cena:

– Não pense que se livrou de mim. – falou com um tom ameaçador para o loiro e então saiu.

Isolda permaneceu em pé, olhando na direção em que Sam saíra. Alguns segundos depois, retornou para perto do jovem, que a observava calado.

– Não se preocupe com ele. Sam fala demais. – disse a moça, voltando a se sentar na cadeira perto da cama.

– Quem é Sebastian? – perguntou, curioso.

– Ah, o Sebastian... – a moça pegou o xale que estava sobre a cadeira e começou a brincar com as franjas da peça – É o meu irmão.

– Ele se parece comigo?

– Não. – sorriu a jovem, voltando a encarar os olhos claros do rapaz – Sebastian tem os cabelos negros e olhos verdes muito bonitos. Não que os seus também não sejam, mas... – a moça pareceu reprimir um pensamento fugaz antes de prosseguir – Enfim, vocês são diferentes.

– Por que o seu amigo disse que você enxerga esse seu irmão em mim? – inquiriu o rapaz, apesar de reconhecer que estava muito além da falta de educação. A jovem Isolda, pelo que percebera, estivera cuidando de si, após ter cambaleado sem rumo pelo campo de batalhas por algum tempo, antes de cair desacordado. Fora deixado para trás pelos seus companheiros do exército e, aparentemente, resgatado por ela. E a única informação que ela lhe pedira, ele lhe negara, alegando perda de memória. E agora, lá estava ele, enchendo a moça de perguntas? Aonde tinham ido parar os seus escrúpulos?

– Pela semelhança da situação. Sebastian também se feriu gravemente em um combate... E assim como aconteceu com você, fui eu quem o encontrou caído, quase... morto. – a voz quebrou-se nesse instante – Eu o trouxe para o nosso acampamento, mas ele estava tão fraco... não saí do lado dele até que despertasse, mas quando isso finalmente aconteceu... eu descobri que ele havia perdido a memória. Não se recordava de nada. Nem de mim. – disse com uma voz muito triste – De todo modo... – tentou um sorriso, não muito bem sucedido – A história se repetiu com você e Sam achou isso estranho.

– E você também não acha? Que tantas coincidências sejam, no mínimo... algo curioso?

– Não. Você está em uma situação complicada. Acaba de despertar em um lugar desconhecido, está fraco e ainda perdeu a memória. Você precisa de ajuda agora, e não de julgamentos precipitados.

O jovem soldado ficou a pensar um pouco. O tal Sam estava certo, a garota deveria mesmo estar projetando a imagem do irmão nele. Afinal, não fazia sentido que ela simpatizasse tanto consigo sem nem ao menos conhecê-lo direito. A gentileza com que estava sendo tratado só poderia ser fruto de uma transferência de sentimentos. O que ela sentia pelo tal Sebastian, sentia também por ele. Em menor escala, mas devia ser isso mesmo.

Contudo, como explicar a simpatia crescente que sentira por essa jovem desde o primeiro instante em que pousou os olhos sobre ela?

Como explicar que algo pareceu aquecer-lhe o coração, sempre tão frio, ao encontrar os olhos dela?

Como explicar que aquele sorriso dela... parecia fazê-lo sentir algo como... voltar para casa?

Ora, era simples. Essa moça o tinha salvo. Estava agradecido. Apenas isso.

– Está com fome? – perguntou a morena.

– Estou, mas não precisa se incomodar. Eu já estou me sentindo melhor, vou partir agora e...

– Partir? Está louco? É muito perigoso lá fora e, no estado em que você se encontra, seria uma presa fácil para o exército. Não; você precisa se recuperar antes de qualquer coisa. E eu vou ajudá-lo.

– Olha, de verdade... não precisa. – o soldado levantava-se tentando mostrar-se forte o suficiente.

– Nada disso. – Isolda o impediu sem maiores dificuldades e o fez deitar-se novamente – Eu quero ajudar. Por favor. Deixe-me ajudar.

Os olhares de ambos se encontraram e o loiro pareceu conseguir ler aqueles olhos cor de tormenta. Era como se, olhando para ela, ele simplesmente soubesse... e, de repente, ele sabia. Isolda precisava cuidar dele, fazer por ele o que não estava conseguindo fazer pelo próprio irmão. Ela precisava disso.

– Tudo bem, então... – sorriu o soldado – O que temos para matar minha fome?

– Sopa. – sorriu a morena – É muito boa, eu mesma fiz. É uma das poucas coisas que sei fazer, mas o Sebastian costuma dizer que, pelo menos, o que sei fazer, sei fazer bem feito. – só então pareceu dar-se conta do que tinha falado – Quero dizer, é o que ele costumava falar... agora ele já não se lembra de mais nada. – suspirou triste.

O rapaz viu a moça entristecer-se e, antes que pensasse muito, acabou falando:

– É Heitor.

A jovem ergueu o rosto, que tinha baixado, para encarar o loiro interrogativamente.

– É o meu nome. Heitor. – e completou rápido – Eu não me recordo de muitas coisas, como disse... minha memória está confusa. Mas eu sei que esse é meu nome.

Por que dissera seu nome a ela? Nem ele sabia ao certo. Mas sabia que a enganava e sentia que aquela moça não merecia isso. Isolda parecia uma pessoa muito sofrida e não era certo enganar alguém nesse estado. Mas era estranho. Sentia-se culpado por algo mais além disso, só que não sabia por quê. E, dentro de si, algo lhe gritava que não enganasse aquela moça. Que lhe falasse a verdade. Que, se não o fizesse, iria se arrepender depois...

Porém, racionalmente, pensava que não podia fazer isso. Tinha um trunfo nas mãos e essa carta, jogada na hora certa, poderia levar o exército à vitória. Isso lhe traria reconhecimento... glória...

Ficou divido. Terminou por revelar seu nome. Apenas isso. Seria o bastante? "Vai ter que ser o bastante", pensou consigo.

– Muito prazer, Heitor. – a jovem abriu um belo sorriso – Vou buscar sua sopa.

– Não precisa buscar, eu pego sozinho. – Heitor quis se levantar de novo.

– Não me custa nada fazer isso. E você tem que descansar...

– Eu já estou melhor. – sorriu o loiro – Obrigado pela preocupação, mas eu realmente já me sinto bem melhor. Não precisa ficar cuidando de mim assim...

****************************************************************************************************

– Ikki? Está me ouvindo?

– Ahn? O quê? – o moreno despertou assustado, quase caindo da cadeira em que estava sentado.

– Eu já estou melhor. Não precisa mais ficar aqui. Desculpe se deixei você preocupado, mas agora eu posso me cuidar. – falou o loiro, com um rosto preocupado, e a mão sobre o ombro do moreno.

– Já disse que não me custa nada, Heitor. – respondeu Ikki, com os olhos sonolentos mais fechados que abertos, enquanto passava a mão direita pela nuca, massageando-a. Tinha dormido em uma péssima posição e seu corpo reclamava disso agora.

– Heitor? – Hyoga franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços. Estava já de pé, ao lado do moreno. Havia conseguido descansar bastante, apesar de ter adormecido por umas duas horas apenas. O engraçado é que o responsável por esse súbito bem-estar fora o sonho que tivera. Contudo, dessa vez, o sonho, por mais estranho que fosse – como já estava se tornando corriqueiro – trouxe-lhe essa agradável sensação. Tinha sido um bonito sonho. Acordara com um sorriso e pensava que, fosse o que fosse, seus sonhos tinham se transformado em uma espécie de filme que agora parecia interessante de se acompanhar. Tinha acabado de sonhar com o primeiro encontro que a tal Helena tivera com o general Ian. E não conseguia parar de sorrir. No entanto, ao olhar para o lado, espantou-se em ver Ikki ali. O Fênix estava sentado ao seu lado, dormindo desconfortavelmente. Sentiu-se mal por ter tido um sono bom, enquanto o outro via-se dormindo de forma tão precária. Por isso, tratou de logo despertá-lo, mas agora, ao se ver chamado por outro nome que não o seu... recriminava-se de tê-lo feito.

– Eu falei Heitor? – Ikki esfregou os olhos, terminando de acordar – Desculpa, eu estava sonhando... e acho que ainda não acordei direito.

– Estava sonhando?

– É... esquisito. Devo ter visto algum filme de guerra pra sonhar isso. – falou enquanto se levantava da cadeira e finalmente olhou com mais atenção para Hyoga – Você está bem? – perguntou realmente preocupado.

– Estou. Estava precisando dormir e consegui.

– Bom saber. Mas quem está precisando descansar agora sou eu. Essa cadeira me deixou quebrado.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes, em silêncio. Não costumavam conversar muito. Não sabiam sobre o que falar. Entretanto, havia tantas coisas que desejavam dizer-se... mas isso simplesmente parecia um desejo, uma vontade, que não tinha por que se concretizar. E como se isso fosse uma certeza que ambos tivessem, sem nunca terem-na pronunciado em voz alta, acenaram com a cabeça, em um gesto de despedida e Ikki voltou-se para deixar o quarto, de forma que logo após abandonar o cômodo, Hyoga, que estava bem atrás, fechou a porta. Mas não saiu do lugar depois disso. Permaneceu ali, olhando para aquela porta.

Do mesmo modo, Ikki, após ouvir a porta se fechando atrás de si, parou onde estava e voltou seus olhos para a porta de madeira.

Se pudessem ver, descobririam que se olhavam. O olhar de ambos se encontrava, mesmo com a porta entre eles. Eram capazes de até mesmo sentir isso. Era uma sensação tão forte que por pouco conseguiram controlar. A atração era mútua, mas eles não sabiam disso. E sempre souberam controlar o desejo que sentiam pelo outro. Porém agora, algo estava diferente. Quase deixaram-se levar por uma força que os impelia a seguir em frente, abrir aquela porta e deixar que os olhares se encontrassem de fato, permitindo que seus corpos almas pudessem também se encontrar.

Foi quase...

Mas souberam, no último instante, conter-se. E cada qual seguiu seu caminho para a própria cama. Talvez, pudessem cochilar um pouco mais antes que amanhecesse de vez.

Dessa maneira, Ikki, assim que entrou em seu quarto, jogou-se em sua cama. Mas não conseguiu dormir imediatamente. Ficou olhando para o teto. E o tal Heitor não lhe saía da cabeça...

Hyoga, por sua vez, voltou a se deitar, mas não tinha sono. E o sonho que acabara de ter não parecia que desapareceria de sua mente tão cedo. Não; muito pelo contrário... aquele sonho estava tão fresco e presente que, mesmo sem querer, voltou a relembrá-lo. Um sorriso voltou a ser pintado em seu rosto. Começou então a recordar, com os olhos azuis muito abertos e perdidos nas sombras das árvores lá de fora:

... Era o baile de inverno. Helena acabara de ver, pelo reflexo no espelho, que o general Ian entrava no salão. E, no mesmo instante, criados espalhavam-se pelo local, trazendo cestas em suas mãos, repletas de máscaras. Como costumava acontecer nesses bailes, havia a dança das máscaras, um dos momentos mais esperados por todos os convidados. E a chance perfeita para Helena dar iniciar ao seu plano de sedução...

Continua...


	4. Capítulo Quatro

Era o baile de inverno. Helena acabara de ver, pelo reflexo no espelho, que o general Ian entrava no salão. E, no mesmo instante, criados espalhavam-se pelo local, trazendo cestas em suas mãos, repletas de máscaras. Como costumava acontecer nesses bailes, havia a dança das máscaras, um dos momentos mais esperados por todos os convidados. E a chance perfeita para Helena dar início ao seu plano de sedução.

O general Ian não frequentava esses bailes por desejo próprio. Estava ali apenas por obrigação. O príncipe Seth era sempre uma figura necessária nesses eventos, como se toda a corte precisasse ser relembrada de que havia um herdeiro, de que o reino não estava abandonado, e de que o Conselho não permaneceria eternamente no poder. O rei fizera esse pedido a seu mais jovem e bravo general antes de falecer. E Ian prometera que faria valer o seu desejo. Não permitira, jamais, que se esquecessem de que o príncipe Seth deveria subir ao trono que era seu, por direito.

Portanto, lá estavam os dois, como havia se tornado comum vê-los: O jovem príncipe, vindo sempre amparado pelo seu fiel general, que o seguia quase como um cão de guarda. De fato, era praticamente impossível aproximar-se do herdeiro do trono sem receber um agressivo e vigilante olhar de Ian. E, para falar com o rapaz, só após conseguir estrita permissão do general, o que raramente acontecia.

Helena sabia disso tudo. O duque de Filles já a havia inteirado da situação e ela estava ciente de como era absurdamente difícil chegar perto do príncipe Seth. Entretanto, não era do jovem herdeiro que ela tinha de se aproximar...

A jovem meretriz caminhou confiante na direção de seu alvo. Não retirava os olhos celestiais de sua presa e sorria provocadora. A garota sabia usar seus dotes a seu favor. Seu olhar nunca era ignorado e não foi diferente dessa vez. Antes mesmo de ficar suficientemente próxima para que sua presença pudesse ser notada, Ian voltou seus olhos de tempestade na direção dela. O general tinha percebido que um olhar lhe queimava a pele, fazendo-o sentir um ardor inquietante. Buscou saber de onde vinha esse olhar que ele notava sobre si tão intensamente e, em um movimento magnético, viu seus próprios olhos muito rápido presos aos de Helena, que andava inabalável até ele.

Atravessando seu caminho, um criado passou com um cesto cheio de máscaras. Helena retirou dali uma máscara branca que logo vestiu e a qual lhe encobria parcialmente o rosto, mas deixando visíveis os belos olhos; em seguida, continuou sua trajetória até o general. Ian engoliu em seco; aquela mulher vinha em sua direção de uma forma tão desconcertante que não era capaz de raciocinar direito. E aquele sorriso, aquele maravilhoso e sedutor sorriso era o que mais conseguia desnorteá-lo. Aquela boca parecia ter sido feita para sorrir. Sorrir e enfeitiçar...

– Não vai vestir sua máscara? – perguntou a moça, quando finalmente se viu perto o bastante para ser ouvida.

– Eu... – Ian falou com a voz enrouquecida. Pigarreou e tentou obter o controle da situação – Eu não danço. – respondeu de forma insípida e desviou seus olhos daquela figura, como quem busca fugir de uma grande tentação. Depois, sem dizer mais qualquer coisa, preparava-se para se retirar e ir atrás de seu protegido, que já ocupava seu lugar sentado em uma posição de destaque, da qual podia ter uma boa visão de todo o salão e onde normalmente ficava durante esses eventos. Apenas observando; jamais participando.

– Eu estou lhe convidando. – outro criado passava por perto carregando um cesto e Helena, com uma rapidez felina, retirou uma máscara vermelha dali, sem ao menos retirar seus olhos do general, que ainda evitava encará-la – E essa é a dança das máscaras. Imagino que conheça as regras... – finalizou, entregando a máscara vermelha a Ian.

O general viu-se obrigado a erguer os olhos. Encontrou, mais uma vez, aquela combinação tão perigosa: olhos da cor do céu e uma boca da cor do pecado. Dirigiu um rápido olhar para Seth, que lhe sorria, como se dissesse dessa forma que ele não poderia se negar ao convite da jovem. Essa era a regra.

Ian bufou, contrariado. Mas então pegou a máscara vermelha e a vestiu, de modo rude, como se dissesse que aceitava o convite da moça por mera obrigação.

A dança de máscaras era um dos momentos mais esperados nos bailes da corte. Criados traziam máscaras que os convidados usavam por apenas essa dança. Obviamente, o objetivo dessas máscaras, que cobriam apenas uma pequena parte do rosto, não era disfarçar ou esconder a identidade de alguém. Essas máscaras representavam que, por aquela dança, todos eram iguais, não havendo nada que pudesse diferenciar uma pessoa da outra naquele momento. As máscaras representavam a igualdade que deveria se sobrepor a todos pela duração de uma dança. Isso significava que todos deveriam estar abertos a dançar com qualquer pessoa que lhe convidasse, aceitando tal convite independente de a pessoa ser de classe inferior ou superior à sua. Até mesmo se fosse uma mulher a fazer o convite, o homem requisitado deveria aceitar, o que, em uma sociedade machista como aquela, jamais seria bem visto em outras ocasiões. Contudo, durante esse pequeno período, em que todos dançavam mascarados, nada disso deveria importar. Sendo homem ou mulher, sendo mais ou menos rico... durante uma dança, todos eram iguais.

Para os jovens e ainda verdes corações apaixonados, esse era um momento sempre bastante esperado, porque em sua ingenuidade, eles acreditavam ser essa a chance de romperem barreiras e viverem um amor talvez impossível. Para os mais velhos, mais maduros e mais céticos em relação ao mundo, essa dança era enxergada como o que de fato ela era: uma grande ilusão. Essa dança, tradicional no reino, era famosa e muito comentada entre o povo, que não participava desse bailes da nobreza. As pessoas das vilas e aldeias comentavam sobre como a realeza seguia a tradição de manter essa dança de máscaras, demonstrando assim reconhecer que, apesar de tantas diferenças sociais, eles sabiam não serem tão diferentes da gente do povo. Era como se essa simples dança demonstrasse consciência nas classes mais abastadas, e isso trazia algum alento a essas pobres pessoas.

Porém, tudo não passava de uma grande fachada. A dança era mantida, para que a ilusão continuasse. Mas o fato é que ela, há muito, não simbolizava nada disso. Teoricamente, uma vez que colocassem as máscaras, as pessoas deveriam agir como se fossem todas iguais. Mas isso não acontecia. Para essa dança, ninguém ousava convidar alguém de classe superior à sua para dançar. Mulheres jamais tiravam homens para lhes acompanharem nessa dança. E, fora alguns jovens afoitos que, por falta de malícia, ainda acreditavam na ideia inicial disso tudo, ninguém da realeza enxergava nessa dança algo mais além de um momento que se segue por tradição, uma dança como outra qualquer, com a diferença de que se teria de usar uma máscara para tanto.

Aqui, cabe fazer uma ressalva. Havia uma classe que ousava ir contra isso que foi dito sem problemas. As meretrizes. Comumente, era durante essa dança de máscaras que elas faziam suas presas, aproximando-se de seu próximo alvo. Eram mulheres que convidavam homens do mais alto escalão para lhes acompanhar na dança, e muitas vezes, elas faziam isso em frente às esposas desses homens, sem se importar. Não à toa, formavam uma classe odiada. Contudo, não havia nada que as legítimas mulheres desses homens pudessem fazer, até mesmo porque os homens gostavam dessa abordagem e aceitavam muitíssimo bem essa aproximação que, não raro, acabava se transformando em algo que duraria algum tempo, enquanto fosse do interesse deles.

Assim foi que um hábito que surgira com tão bonitos ideais terminara por se transformar em um momento de forte hipocrisia entre aqueles nobres. E ninguém parecia se importar com isso.

Helena, por exemplo, não dava a mínima importância a isso. Já fazia algum tempo que a jovem optara por não se preocupar mais com o que sua consciência lhe dizia. Ainda mais agora, que tinha como meta alcançar sua liberdade. Não deixaria que nada nem ninguém se colocasse em seu caminho. E não se sentiria mal por agir assim; nunca quiseram ajudá-la antes, então ela também não devia nada a ninguém. Com sua frieza característica, soube dar a seus olhos a chama necessária para envolver aquele homem, entregou sua mão para que ele a guiasse durante aquela dança e sorriu de seu modo mais calculado e eficaz.

Ian, por sua vez, continuava com dificuldades para pensar. A presença daquela mulher era inebriante, quase sufocante. Não conseguia encontrar palavras para explicar o que se passava consigo, e aqueles olhos, e aquela boca, e aquele perfume... tudo naquela mulher tornava impossível encontrar a razão dentro de si.

O fato de o general ter sido pego desprevenido também não ajudou muito. Ian não esperava ser algum dia abordado dessa forma, especialmente por uma meretriz. Não era difícil saber que tipo de mulher era Helena; o modo como ela se vestia, os cabelos soltos, seu modo de agir, tudo denunciava quem ela era. E Ian possuía uma fama que o precedia. Essa mulher tinha de ser muito corajosa para se aproximar dele dessa forma, pois além de o general ser reconhecido como um homem muito solitário e isolado, era sabido que ele não aprovava o que certas mulheres faziam para sobreviver. Entretanto, mesmo ele, durante a dança das máscaras, teria de ignorar suas opiniões momentaneamente e respeitar a tradição do reino.

Tomou a jovem pela mão, enlaçou-a pela cintura e começou a guiá-la no compasso da música. Helena não pôde ocultar certa surpresa; ninguém nunca antes havia visto o general dançar, como ele mesmo afirmara que não fazia. Só que, pelo visto, esse homem não o fazia por opção porque, definitivamente, ele sabia dançar.

A jovem demonstrou essa leve surpresa em um abrir de olhos espantado, fora do calculado. Mas logo voltou aos seus gestos comedidos e manteve o mesmo sorriso devastador nos lábios, sem deixar de encarar os olhos de Ian. O moreno, que mantinha uma expressão muito séria e dura em seu rosto, contrastando com a suavidade de seus passos naquela dança, quebrou o silêncio que se fazia entre eles com uma voz firme:

– Você é muito corajosa. Acaso não imagina as consequências de uma atitude tão impensada?

– Pensa que foi impensada? – a jovem riu de forma graciosa, balançando um pouco os cabelos loiros, que hipnotizavam o general contra sua vontade – Então me tem tão pouca consideração, meu senhor?

– Não a conheço o suficiente para julgar com certeza, mas tudo indica que sim, foi uma atitude impensada. Do contrário, não teria sido ousada a esse ponto. Não sabe quem eu sou? – continuava a falar com a voz forte, mas sem conseguir ocultar alguma comoção. Helena o estava atingindo e ele não sabia lidar com isso.

– Decerto que sim, meu senhor. – tornou a jovem, sem deixar aqueles olhos azuis escuros nem por um momento – É o general Ian, um homem reconhecido por sua honra, força, lealdade. Tanto que se tornou o grande responsável pela proteção do nosso príncipe.

– Exato. Essa tarefa é para mim a prioridade única de minha vida. E não gosto quando me vejo obrigado a me desviar de minha prioridade. Compreende o que estou dizendo?

– Compreendo. Entretanto, não creio que seja essa a forma ideal de se viver, meu senhor. – Helena mantinha um tom de voz único, frio, calculado, sedutor na medida certa, mas sem verdadeira paixão em suas palavras – Na vida, é importante dispormos de tempo para nós mesmos. Não podemos viver em prol dos outros. O príncipe Seth, certamente, é muito grato por tudo que lhe faz. Mas asseguro-lhe de que você poderia servi-lo melhor do que já faz, se fosse um pouco egoísta e desse vazão aos seus desejos, quando necessário. Você é um bom homem que merece ser bem tratado; não deveria deixar que certas oportunidades lhe escapassem. Se pode encontrar prazer e alegria em alguns momentos, por que deixá-los passar? Não, meu caro general... posso lhe dizer, com conhecimento de causa, que o melhor a ser feito é abraçar esses momentos com força. E, se assim desejar, posso lhe ensinar o caminho para momentos como esses... – a jovem foi direto ao ponto, como costumava fazer. E isso foi o suficiente para despertar Ian de devaneios que o confundiam. O homem de cabelos negros bufou, exasperado.

– Não sei por que me surpreendi. – falou com certo cinismo – O que mais eu poderia esperar de uma mulher como você? O que eu poderia esperar de uma meretriz? – deu um acento de grande desprezo nessa última palavra – O que ocorre, minha cara, é que nem todos são como a senhorita. Há pessoas que primam pela honra, pela lealdade. Há pessoas que não se vendem... – o general sentiu a delicada mão da loira apertar a sua com um pouco mais de força nesse instante, apesar do semblante dela permanecer impassível, enquanto ambos continuavam a rodopiar pelo salão – Você me diz que é preciso ser egoísta às vezes... por acaso, queria, com isso, me dizer que é importante nos preocuparmos com nós mesmos quando possível? Você, uma meretriz, está querendo me ensinar a importância de se autovalorizar? – abriu um sorriso de canto, cheio de escárnio – Guarde seus ensinamentos baratos para você, senhorita. Acredito que precise mais deles que eu. – então estreitou os olhos de um denso azul na direção da jovem, que encontrava verdadeira dificuldade em se manter fria diante do que esse homem lhe dizia – Ou melhor, talvez você não precise. Talvez você já saiba se valorizar, usando e enganando homens estúpidos que não são capazes de enxergar a mulher vil e aproveitadora à frente deles e que, sem qualquer escrúpulo, vende-se despudoradamente. Todavia, minha jovem, nem todos tiveram a sorte de encontrar uma forma fácil de ganhar a vida como você. Há aqueles, como eu, que preferem trilhar um caminho talvez mais árduo, mas muito mais honrado que a lama pela qual a senhorita rasteja. – viu como os olhos azuis como o céu se abriram amplamente e de uma forma que seria impossível disfarçar – Não adianta tentar se enganar. Não importa o quanto você encubra a lama em que vive com ouro e prata; continua ainda sendo lama. – finalizou em um tom cruel.

Helena olhava assombrada para aquele homem. Ele estava certo. Ele estava absolutamente certo; ela vivia na lama. Não era a primeira vez que ouvia algo do tipo de alguém, mas a forma como esse general falou feriu-a de um modo como não achava mais ser capaz de acontecer. A moça sentiu o corpo ficar trêmulo, soltou-se dos braços do general e, incapaz de manter aquele teatro por mais tempo, afastou-se de Ian com pressa, sem dizer nada, fugindo-lhe com os olhos, envergonhada de si mesmo, enojada de toda a situação em que era obrigada a viver. A passos rápidos, correu para fora daquele salão, demonstrando estar fora de seu controle emocional. Ganhou velozmente o jardim real e correu por ele até finalmente sentir que precisava parar para respirar; algo que parecera esquecer de que necessitava. Sentou-se perto de uma fonte e ficou vendo a água correr, assim como permitia, naquele momento, que lágrimas finalmente deslizassem por seu rosto. Estava desse jeito, evitando pensar sobre qualquer coisa, quando sentiu uma mão forte sobre seu ombro. Voltou-se para trás e encontrou o rosto amargo do duque de Filles:

– O que foi aquilo, Helena? – indagou o homem, com agressividade.

– Meu senhor, perdão, eu... eu... – a jovem não sabia como se desculpar.

– Eu expliquei o quanto precisava que você desse o seu melhor essa noite! Eu expliquei o quanto precisava que você não me decepcionasse! – bufou raivoso – Volte para lá e cumpra seu papel! Eu não quero saber como, mas você vai cumprir sua parte do acordo! Do contrário, diga adeus à sua liberdade... – deu as costas para a moça e começou a se afastar dali – E eu garanto que, se você continuar comigo, por ter falhado nesse acordo... sua vida será a mais miserável possível. – virou o rosto para olhá-la de esguelha, falando por entre os dentes, destilando uma ameaça terrível nessas palavras.

A loira ficou calada, vendo aquele homem se afastar. As lágrimas haviam deixado de cair. Seus olhos eram vazios, opacos. Seu coração padecia, mas ela considerou tudo o que o duque dissera e concluiu que não tinha tempo para aquilo. Dominando-se uma vez mais, deixando que uma frieza fora do comum lhe acalmasse o espírito, ajeitou os cabelos, levantou-se e caminhou aparentando uma tranquilidade que não sentia. No entanto, quando estava bem perto da entrada do salão, estancou o passo. E, pela primeira vez, sentiu-se receosa de encarar um homem. Aquele general a havia desnudado e ela não conseguia vestir sua máscara de gelo com a mesma facilidade que costumava exibir para os outros. Acabou recuando; deu meia-volta e caminhou a passos incertos até uma árvore. Precisou apoiar sua mão na casca grossa daquele tronco, como se sentisse que poderia perder o controle outra vez. E odiou-se por sua fraqueza. Terminou por transformar sua raiva em uma agressão contra a árvore, testemunha silenciosa da tempestade de sentimentos que dominavam Helena naquele momento. O punho cerrado da jovem chocou-se com violência contra aquele tronco alguma vezes, até que subitamente viu-se obrigada a parar. Uma mão mais forte segurava seu braço, impedindo-a de continuar com aquilo:

– O que... o que você está...? – a moça começou a dizer, sem aquele tom frio e inalterado, demonstrando toda a sua surpresa em seus belos olhos azuis.

– Pare com isso. Você está se machucando. – o homem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis olhava para a garota com um semblante plácido, enquanto segurava o pulso da jovem com firmeza, mas tomando o cuidado de não feri-la.

Helena viu que sua mão sangrava e então dirigiu os olhos confusos para Ian. Não estava esperando por aquilo e não sabia como reagir. E ela nunca ficava sem saber como reagir.

– Venha comigo. Vamos limpar esse ferimento. – falou o moreno, sem se preocupar em dar qualquer outra explicação para o fato de ter aparecido ali de repente.

– Não, eu... – soltou por impulso – Quero dizer, não há necessidade, meu senhor. Já estou bem. Se veio até aqui atrás de mim, eu imagino que tenha pensado melhor sobre minha oferta. Ficará satisfeito em saber que eu não me ofendi inteiramente e estou disposta a... – Helena falava com pressa, desviando seus olhos ainda úmidos, recolhendo sua mão e buscando ocultar o sangramento. Mas era incapaz de se fazer acreditar, pois falava sem qualquer convicção. Pronunciava aquelas palavras de forma mecânica, como quem cumpre uma tarefa; o que, de fato, é o que acontecia.

– Por favor, pare. – interrompeu-a o jovem general – Não comece a falar desse modo outra vez. Eu vim aqui porque... – calou-se por um instante, como se pesasse suas palavras. Não precisava se expor completamente, mas precisava dizer algo. Optou por dizer o que queria, sem entrar em muitos detalhes – Eu vim aqui porque vi quando apareceu na porta do salão, mas acabou voltando para o jardim. Vim atrás porque, apesar do que possa pensar, não gosto de agredir as pessoas como acabo de fazer com você. Entretanto, às vezes, é inevitável, mas... – suspirou – Enfim; vim ver como estava e encontrei-a nesse estado.

Helena calou-se, ainda mais constrangida de ter sido pega em um momento tão vulnerável.

– A garota que acabei de ver, descontando sua raiva nessa árvore, pareceu-me muito mais agradável que aquela com quem dancei no salão. – apresentou um leve sorriso – Apesar de me parecer um tanto violenta, simpatizei-me com essa jovem. Portanto, se possível, gostaria de conversar um pouco com ela. – disse em um tom mais amigável.

Helena não pôde evitar um sorriso. Era a primeira vez que alguém lhe pedia para ser ela mesma. Aquilo foi tão inesperado que sequer se preocupou em comedir seus atos. Há muito tempo, ela não se sentia assim... e o sorriso que despontou em seus lábios era, depois de tantos anos, realmente sincero. Entregou sua mão ao homem que estendia a sua própria para ela e, juntos, caminharam de volta para o castelo.

**************************************************************************************************************

– Bom dia, Hyoga.

– Bom dia, Shiryu.

O chinês levou sua xícara de chá à boca, enquanto observava mais o amigo. Depois, sorriu com certo alívio:

– Você me parece bem. Faz tempo que não o vejo sorrir assim.

– É, eu... me sinto bem. – respondeu o Cisne, servindo-se de um pouco de café – Consegui dormir bem essa noite.

– Em compensação, tem gente que acordou com um mau-humor infernal! – resmungou Seiya, que entrava agora na cozinha, seguido por Ikki, que vinha com uma expressão de quem não dormira nada bem.

– Bom dia, Seiya. Bom dia, Ikki. – cumprimentou o Dragão.

O cavaleiro de Fênix não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Caminhou diretamente até onde estava a cafeteira, cujo bule Hyoga acabava de retornar ao seu lugar. Os olhares de ambos se encontraram muito rápido, mas o moreno cortou esse contato visual o mais depressa possível. Retirou com pressa uma xícara do armário e rapidamente encheu o recipiente de café. Em seguida, deu meia-volta e saiu da cozinha, levando o café e seu "mau-humor" consigo, como Seiya fez questão de ressaltar assim que Ikki deixou o aposento.

Hyoga apenas observou àquela cena sem dizer nada. Mas sentiu-se muito mal em ver Ikki naquele estado. Julgava que era, em grande parte, culpa sua o fato de o moreno ter dormido mal. Assim, aproveitando que Seiya e Shiryu engatavam alguma conversa sobre um filme que o Pégaso assistira na véspera, Hyoga pegou sua xícara e partiu atrás de Ikki pela mansão. Não foi preciso que andasse muito até encontrá-lo na sala de TV, deitado sobre o sofá, com um braço sobre os olhos fechados e a outro caído para fora do assento. A xícara de café estava no chão, junto ao sofá.

– Você está bem? – perguntou o loiro, assim que adentrou o local, sem saber direito como começar uma conversa e optando pela abordagem mais direta possível.

Ikki retirou o braço de seu rosto e abriu um pouco os olhos. Mantinha aquela expressão séria de sempre. Não disse nada e ficou apenas olhando para o loiro dessa maneira, que estava parado junto à porta, com sua própria xícara na mão.

O russo, então, fez uma expressão de quem entendia o que se passava. Ikki, para variar, não queria papo. E, normalmente, o Cisne já saberia disso. O que deu nele para vir atrás do outro, como se tivessem tal intimidade? Sacudiu a cabeça, repreendendo a si mesmo. Ia deixar a sala, quando Ikki agiu mais rápido, levantando-se e sentando-se adequadamente no sofá:

– Eu não dormi bem. – respondeu quase apressado.

Hyoga parou onde estava e voltou a olhar para o moreno. Ikki parecia esperar uma resposta. Mas que tipo de resposta? Não havia sido feita pergunta alguma. Contudo, por que o loiro sentia que devia uma resposta ao outro?

– Sinto muito. Acabei com a sua noite, não foi? – disse por fim. Na falta do que dizer, ou melhor, não sabendo exatamente o que sentia que tinha de dizer, optou pela rota segura e racional. Pedir desculpas pelo trabalho que dera na noite passada.

– Não se preocupe. Aquilo não foi nada. – Ikki entrou no jogo de Hyoga e respondia com evasivas respostas que não expressavam ao certo o que ele gostaria mesmo de dizer. Como explicar o que estava sentindo? Aquela noite tinha sido estranha, estranha demais. Em um primeiro momento, vivenciara uma experiência curiosa com Hyoga, na qual, por ser a única pessoa presente quando este passou mal, tivera a agradável obrigação de cuidar do loiro, velando seu sono. Havia sido um bom momento; em seu íntimo, chegara a pensar que aquele momento faria valer o resto de seu dia. Sabia-se apaixonado por Hyoga, assim como sabia ser um sentimento inapropriado e que jamais poderia deixar que viesse à tona. Amava em segredo, e já se acostumara razoavelmente bem a isso.

Contudo, a segunda parte da noite lhe dava agora uma terrível dor de cabeça. Aquele sonho que tivera, aquele estranho sonho... Nunca tinha lhe acontecido algo do tipo antes. Tinha pensado que esse sonho estivesse relacionado com algum filme que tivesse visto... mas, depois de muito se esforçar, não conseguira se recordar de qualquer filme parecido com o que vira em sonho. E o pior é que esse sonho não lhe saíra da cabeça. Ou melhor, uma parte dele não lhe saíra da cabeça. Uma pessoa não lhe saíra da cabeça... o tal Heitor.

Quem era esse Heitor? Nunca o vira antes. Não se recordava dele. Contudo, sua imagem vívida se fazia clara em sua mente; era como se o conhecesse... e nem precisava se esforçar para conseguir se lembrar do soldado. O que acontecia? Estava encantado por ele? Por um sonho? Por algo que não existia?

Não sabia se poderia chamar de encanto. A verdade é que algo lhe fazia pensar de forma insistente nesse Heitor, quase como uma obsessão. Só não entendia o porquê disso. Não conseguia deixar de pensar nele. Com alguma resistência, acabou tendo de admitir que se sentia mesmo atraído por ele. E seu lado racional quase enlouqueceu; atraído por um sonho? Por uma criação do seu inconsciente?

Era ridículo e ele sabia, mas não podia evitar. O restante da noite, passou em claro e a contragosto. O que mais tentou foi voltar a dormir. Como desejava dormir e sonhar para, quem sabe, rever esse homem. Ele era bonito. Lembrava Hyoga. Mas não era o seu Hyoga. Seu inconsciente o tentava enganar? Era sua forma de se iludir? Não sabia dizer. Mas enquanto a noite passava, buscava com mais e mais afinco voltar a dormir. Queria, cada vez mais desesperadamente, rever esse soldado. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes apertou o travesseiro contra sua cabeça pesada, repleta de dúvidas. Perdeu também a conta de quantas vezes repetiu o nome do soldado, involuntariamente, em sussurros que abandonavam sua boca, enquanto tentava adormecer. Por que fazia isso? Por que agia assim?

Ria de si mesmo e toda essa agitação o impediu de pegar no sono. O sol nasceu, a mansão começou a despertar, os empregados passaram a fazer barulho pela casa e o irmão de Shun então soube que não poderia dormir mais. Sentiu raiva. Levantou-se nervoso, foi ao banheiro, jogou uma água fria no rosto e resolveu que estava pensando besteiras demais. Iria tomar um café e ver se ficava bem acordado o resto do dia. Tinha muitas coisas a fazer e isso ajudaria a manter a cabeça livre de pensamentos sem sentido.

Todavia, ao entrar na cozinha e ver Hyoga ali, a lembrança de Heitor voltou a se fazer forte. A cabeça recomeçou a rodar. Fugiu do loiro, refugiou-se na sala. Queria e não queria lembrar. Estava tomado por sentimentos contraditórios. Hyoga lhe lembrava esse sonho, esse sonho lhe trazia um sentimento reconfortante, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia que traía seu sentimento por Hyoga. Porém, como poderia trair um sentimento que, cansara de repetir a si mesmo, tinha de morrer? Estava sentindo que enlouqueceria assim quando o russo apareceu na sala.

E agora, não sabia o que pensar; tampouco o que dizer.

– Você fez bem mais do que precisava. E eu agradeço, mas gostaria que não contasse a ninguém o ocorrido. Não quero que as pessoas se preocupem desnecessariamente. – continuou Hyoga.

– Está falando do Shun? – questionou o moreno, abruptamente. Impensadamente.

– ... também. – limitou-se em dizer. E súbito a situação ficou muito constrangedora. Achou melhor terminar aquela conversa ali, antes que começassem a se desentender. Nos últimos tempos, falar de Shun era sinônimo de briga entre esses dois. Ikki não estava com uma cara boa. Era melhor não forçar a situação – Eu vou indo. Saori espera que eu apareça hoje para ajudar com algumas questões diplomática na Fundação... – falou sem entender por que se explicava, quando era óbvio que, a Ikki, isso não interessava.

– Certo. – o protegido pela constelação de Fênix voltou a se deitar, colocando o braço sobre o rosto, na mesma posição inicial, como quem tentava relaxar – Tchau, Heitor.

Hyoga, que já se encaminhava para deixar o aposento, parou de uma vez e voltou seu rosto interrogativo para o moreno:

– Do que você me chamou?

– Hum? – Ikki voltou a retirar o braço do rosto, para poder olhar para Hyoga.

– Você me chamou de Heitor.

– Chamei? – o moreno piscou os olhos algumas vezes.

– Sim, chamou. Pela segunda vez. – Hyoga falava em um tom impaciente.

– Segunda vez? – Ikki apenas repetia o que o loiro falava, sem saber o que mais dizer.

– Sim, segunda vez. À noite, você me chamou por esse nome. E agora, de novo. Quem é esse Heitor? – inquiriu, sem se preocupar se esse era um comportamento plausível para aquela situação.

– Ninguém. – o Fênix falou em um tom que mostrava querer acabar com aquela discussão. Voltou a deitar e colocou o braço sobre o rosto, mais uma vez, dando a entender que não falaria mais sobre aquilo.

Hyoga compreendeu o recado, mas não se sentia satisfeito. Quem era esse Heitor? De onde Ikki o conhecia? Os olhos claros divisaram a figura do moreno sobre o sofá uma última vez, antes de sair de lá com pressa. Seu bom humor ia por água abaixo. As boas impressões, que tinham lhe ficado – inexplicavelmente – do sonho entre Helena e Ian se dissipavam. Agora, só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: Quem era esse maldito Heitor? Sempre achou que não tivesse a menor chance com Ikki, e era um exercício diário aceitar isso. Entretanto, saber do nome de seu rival despertava nele um ódio difícil de controlar. Então esse era o tal? O tal para quem Ikki recorria às vezes, passando noites fora, deixando-o angustiado por saber aonde ele ia e com quem se encontrava? Então era nos braços desse Heitor que o poderoso cavaleiro de Fênix se refugiava em seus momentos mais difíceis?

Deixou a sala de TV apressadamente. E saiu da mansão batendo a porta.

Enquanto isso, o Amamiya mais velho, por sua vez, tinha sua mente inundada por pensamentos diversos. Todos voltados para o soldado loiro. Pronunciou seu nome em voz alta mais algumas vezes, mas baixo, para que não fosse ouvido. Era estranho. O nome de Heitor lhe era estranhamente familiar. A cada vez que falava esse nome, ele parecia se tornar mais real e a presença desse soldado começava a se fazer mais concreta a cada instante.

– Preciso encontrá-lo. – falou Ikki, para si mesmo, levantando-se de uma vez do sofá, como quem acabava de tomar uma decisão. Era como se, de repente, ele soubesse que Heitor não só existia, como também, que ele deveria fazer parte de sua realidade. E começava a acreditar que, se o buscasse, poderia realmente encontrá-lo.

Continua...


	5. Capítulo Cinco

– Irmão? Você vai sair?

– Vou. Me ligaram agora há pouco de uma das revistas em que eu trabalho. Querem que eu tire umas fotos lá no parque. – respondeu Ikki, enquanto arrumava seu equipamento em uma mochila marrom surrada, que estava sobre uma escrivaninha. Percebendo que Shun não dizia mais nada, olhou para o mais novo, que estava encostado no batente da porta, parecendo chateado com algo – O que foi, Shun? – perguntou, apesar de já ter uma ideia do que deveria ser.

– O Hyoga já saiu. E nem falou comigo. – suspirou o jovem, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans, lançando um olhar vazio para a janela aberta do quarto e sem sair do lugar.

Ikki passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e respirou fundo. Largou a mochila onde estava e foi sentar-se na cama. Então fez um gesto para que o irmão se colocasse a seu lado:

– Shun, você falou com ele ontem. Ele precisa de tempo para assimilar o que você disse. Não exija que ele se decida rápido. Esse tipo de coisa... – suspirou discretamente – Não deve ser decidida com pressa.

– Eu sei, Ikki. – o rapaz respondeu, sentado ao lado do irmão, com os olhos fixos no piso de madeira do quarto – Mas eu fico ansioso. Eu já esperei tanto tempo pelo Hyoga...

– Então não custa esperar mais um pouco.

– Mas e se ele não... – interrompeu o que dizia, assumindo uma expressão mais pensativa e depois mais preocupada – E se ele disser não, irmão? – os olhos esmeralda refletiam pura angústia.

Ikki não soube o que responder. Na verdade, não sabia o que fazer desde o momento em que Shun lhe confidenciara, na noite passada, o que tinha feito. Tinha acabado de chegar da rua e era perto de meia-noite. Passou no quarto do irmão para ver como ele estava e, encontrando-o ainda acordado, aproveitou para perguntar como ele se sentia. Pronto; isso tinha sido o bastante. No mesmo instante, Shun desatara a falar, dizendo que havia finalmente se declarado para Hyoga, porque ficara sabendo que o russo tinha terminado seu namoro com Isaac. Ikki se mostrou surpreso com a atitude um tanto ousada do irmão, que para tantas outras coisas era bem mais cauteloso, mas agora agia de modo impulsivo, contrário a sua habitual forma ponderada de ser.

– Se eu não me declarasse logo, outra pessoa poderia fazer isso, irmão. – dissera Shun, percebendo no rosto de Ikki a surpresa com sua atitude – E eu não estou disposto a perder o Hyoga de novo. Acho que está na hora de começar a lutar para valer pelo que eu quero. Você não concorda?

O Amamiya mais velho respondeu mecanicamente, acenando positivamente com a cabeça, porque essa situação exigia dele essa resposta. Mas, em seu íntimo, sofria com isso. Contudo, estava disposto a deixar isso para trás. Calava a dor lembrando-se racionalmente da decisão de ignorar o sentimento que nutria por Hyoga. Sentimento que existia já havia um bom tempo e que nunca soube exatamente como tinha começado. Na realidade, às vezes parecia ter sempre existido.

Mas tinha decidido abrir mão dele assim que Shun lhe contara como se sentia a respeito do cavaleiro de Cisne. Antes disso, jamais tinha pensado em dizer ao russo que tipo de sentimentos tinha por ele porque sinceramente não pensava em ser correspondido e seu orgulho era forte demais para se colocar em uma situação humilhante como essa. E, depois de saber que Shun era apaixonado por Hyoga, optou por sair completamente do caminho do irmão, mesmo nunca tendo se colocado nele, por acreditar que o jovem Andrômeda teria mais chances de ser bem sucedido.

Assim, Ikki vinha seguindo razoavelmente bem, sem sentir qualquer necessidade de buscar um amor, ou alguém que lhe completasse. Isso lhe parecia besteira. Quando mais novo, tivera aquela paixão por Esmeralda causada basicamente pela solidão e dor daquela Ilha, e por ela lembrar-lhe o próprio irmão, graças aos grandes e doces olhos verdes. Havia também o fato de a jovem ser loira, o que sempre agradou muito a Ikki, que parecia ter essa preferência.

De todo modo, além dessa paixão de adolescência, que sequer teve tempo de florescer devidamente, o cavaleiro de Fênix nunca sentiu algo parecido por qualquer outra pessoa. Ou melhor; nunca sentira até o momento em que regressara da Ilha da Rainha da Morte e reencontrara o cavaleiro de Cisne.

A verdade é que, naquele momento, estava tomado por inteiro por sentimentos nocivos, como o ódio, a angústia, a culpa. Apenas com o término das batalhas, mais em paz consigo e com seus companheiros de batalha é que pôde começar a perceber melhor alguns novos sentimentos que nutria. E foi com algum espanto que percebeu ser Hyoga a pessoa que mais povoava seus pensamentos.

Não compreendeu ao certo como isso podia ser. Mas uma coisa era fato: a presença de Hyoga era reconfortante. Do mesmo modo que se sentia bem na presença de Shun, algo semelhante parecia ocorrer quando se via próximo de Hyoga. Aliás, a agradável sensação era ainda mais forte quando estava com o russo.

Isso não fazia sentido. Shun era seu irmão, havia um motivo para sentir-se bem ao lado dele. Mas como explicar o que ocorria quando se via às voltas com o cavaleiro de Cisne? Não havia explicação; entretanto, o sentimento permanecia... e parecia crescer.

Daí viera a necessidade de se afastar do loiro. Não fazia por mal, mas sempre que Hyoga se aproximava, era ríspido com ele, chegando a tratá-lo mal em alguns momentos tamanha a rudeza com que lhe falava. Sentia-se mal em ver como os olhos claros de Hyoga pareciam tristes quando o maltratava, mas achava que era preciso. Estranhamente, na mesma medida em que se sentia atraído de forma irreversível pelo russo, sentia também algo que o alertava, que lhe dizia que não se aproximasse tanto do Cisne, que isso poderia trazer muitos problemas... E essa sensação era mais que simples cautela; ela era tão forte quanto o sentimento que o atraía para Hyoga. Era como um aviso... um aviso que surgia de algum recôndito de seu ser.

De qualquer forma, quando soube do que Shun sentia pelo loiro, achou que com isso tinha encontrado a resposta para tantas coisas inexplicáveis que se passavam consigo. Deixou de se preocupar com essas questões a partir do momento em que decidiu ignorar todo e qualquer sentimento relacionado a Hyoga.

Só que não foi fácil. Ikki via-se enredado por um sentimento avassalador que o arrebatava sempre quando estava desprevenido, do qual parecia cada vez mais impossível escapar. Hyoga, com seu jeito frio e arrogante, com sua postura altiva e elegante, com aquele corpo esbelto e forte, com aquela voz suave e rouca, com aqueles cabelos dourados e aqueles olhos celestiais... com tudo o que ele era, com tudo o que representava... Aquele russo subjugou o coração de Ikki, conquistando e vencendo o cavaleiro de Fênix sem que ele pudesse resistir.

Contudo, ainda assim, ele resistia.

O duro golpe que recebera, entretanto, tinha sido saber que o irmão enfim tomara coragem de se declarar. Havia sido difícil ver Hyoga com Isaac durante aqueles três meses, mas algo lhe dizia que seria ainda mais insuportável ver o homem que amava com seu irmão. Receber essa notícia tinha sido como receber um duro golpe no estômago. Por isso, Ikki deveria estar péssimo nesse momento. Deveria estar arrasado. Deveria estar angustiado em saber que Hyoga seria afastado de si em definitivo, porque achava que não havia no mundo pessoa melhor que Shun; portanto, se alguém poderia fazer Hyoga feliz, esse alguém seria seu irmão.

A declaração de Shun era o primeiro passo para os dois ficarem juntos. Isso deveria estar acabando com ele...

No entanto, não era o que acontecia.

Tinha dormido mal essa noite. Verdade. Estava mal-humorado e confuso. Verdade.

Mas, apesar de tudo... apesar de até mesmo sentir-se triste pela perspectiva de perder Hyoga em definitivo... algo aquecia seu coração.

A culpa era daquele sonho. Daquele maldito sonho! Não conseguia tirar aquele Heitor da cabeça!

Agora, Hyoga não era mais o único a povoar seus pensamentos... esse Heitor não lhe saía da cabeça. Como era possível? Mal o conhecia! Ou melhor, poderia dizer que o conhecia? Só o havia visto em sonho!

Bufou e passou a mão forte pelo rosto, tentando não perder a razão.

– Ikki? Você está bem? – Shun percebeu a súbita agitação do irmão e pousou sua mão sobre a dele gentilmente.

– Estou. Estou, sim. – respondeu apressado – Não dormi bem essa noite. Só isso.

Shun não acreditou na resposta do moreno, porém não disse nada. Sabia que se o pressionasse, Ikki apenas se fecharia mais. Mas decidiu ficar de olho. Se achasse que algo mais grave se passava com o irmão, tomaria alguma atitude a respeito. De todo modo, compreendeu que Ikki não estava no seu melhor momento para ajudá-lo. Aliás, Ikki já havia dito o bastante e ele estava certo. Não havia muito o que fazer agora. Era necessário ser paciente e saber esperar. E Shun sabia disso, só que estava tão ansioso que pretendia desabafar... mas entendeu que o irmão precisava de um tempo para si. Aliás, essa era a única maneira que conhecia de ajudar o irmão. Dando espaço a ele. Só em momentos que considerava graves é que costumava intervir, o que geralmente causava alguma briga entre os irmãos. Por isso, só usava essa tática como último recurso.

– Vou deixar você trabalhar agora. – o caçula abriu um bonito sorriso e deu dois tapinhas amigáveis nas costas do irmão – Obrigado por me ouvir, irmão. – levantou-se e perto da porta deu um último olhar para Ikki, que mantinha os olhos baixos, parecendo tão concentrado em seus próprios pensamentos que possivelmente nem havia ouvido o que ele dissera. Suspirou algo preocupado e então deixou o quarto.

Ikki permaneceu onde estava, pensativo. Tentava conter o turbilhão de sentimentos que o acometiam. Respirava fundo, buscando acalmar-se quando seu celular tocou, despertando-o desse estado.

– Já estou indo. Chego em 15 minutos.

Desligou o aparelho e suspirou frustrado. Não podia deixar-se abalar tanto assim por um sonho.

Ergueu-se de uma vez e pegou a mochila com seus equipamentos. Jogou-a sobre um ombro e saiu do quarto, para percorrer o longo corredor rapidamente. Desceu as escadas pulando vários degraus e passou pela sala de estar com pressa, sequer preocupando-se em despedir-se de Seiya ou Shiryu, que pareciam entretidos vendo algum programa na TV. Saiu da mansão, entrou em seu jipe e rumou a toda velocidade para o parque onde faria as fotos.

************************************************************************************************************

– Excelente trabalho, Amamiya! – o homem de cabelos castanhos encaracolados sorriu e tirou os óculos escuros ao se aproximar da mesa em que Ikki tinha colocado seu laptop, no qual já se podiam ver as fotos que ele acabara de tirar – Quando penso que você não pode se superar, você sempre me surpreende. – o homem estreitou os olhos cor de mel na direção do monitor – Você aproveitou bem a luz do sol nessas. – apontou para algumas – Em contrapartida... essas aqui ficaram meio estranhas. – indicou outras.

– É. Eu estava meio desconcentrado. – respondeu Ikki, secamente, enquanto clicava nas imagens para visualizá-las em tamanho maior.

– Não que eu esteja reclamando, porque as fotos estão ótimas, mas... Você está bem? É raro vê-lo desconcentrado, Amamiya.

– Estou bem. Só dormi mal essa noite. – começava a se cansar de repetir essa desculpa, que sabia não ser o verdadeiro motivo de sua falta de atenção.

– Seu irmão continua mal? – o homem retirou um cigarro do maço que trazia no bolso do paletó e acendeu, mantendo os olhos fixos em Ikki.

– É. – não quis se prolongar no assunto. Mas percebeu que o colega continuaria a fazer perguntas, de modo que achou melhor ir embora. Levantou-se da cadeira e fez um gesto para que a equipe viesse desmontar a mesa e o estúdio improvisado que haviam feito no parque para poderem tirar as fotos – Eu vou indo, Simon. Mando as fotos para você assim que chegar em casa. – começou a guardar seu equipamento na mochila marrom surrada, que sempre carregava consigo.

– Casa? Você quer dizer mansão, não é? – o homem riu divertido, mas viu que o comentário não surtiu o menor efeito no outro – Falando sério, cara... por que você se presta a esse tipo de trabalho quando mora num lugar como aquele?

– Eu não moro naquela mansão, Simon. Apenas me hospedo lá de vez em quando. – começou a se apressar, porque não gostava de conversar sobre sua vida íntima.

– Que seja. – soltou uma baforada e olhou ao redor, apreciando a fonte perto da qual estavam e vendo a movimentação das pessoas que passeavam pelo parque – Me parece que você poderia ter uma vida muito boa, mas em vez disso, você prefere ficar viajando a trabalho como um nômade, dormindo em hotéis ruins e comendo comida ruim. – voltou sua atenção para o moreno – Eu acho que nunca vou te entender, Amamiya.

– Ótimo. Espero que continue assim. – Ikki abriu um meio sorriso amigável para o colega como gesto de despedida e estava prestes a jogar a mochila nas costas quando avistou, do outro lado da fonte, uma figura que lhe pareceu familiar.

– O que foi? Viu alguma coisa interessante? – Simon olhou para trás, na direção em que Ikki olhava, tentando ver o que o colega observava com tanta atenção.

– Vi. – os olhos azuis escuros estavam muito abertos e não piscavam, temerosos de perder de vista o que acabavam de encontrar – Simon, vigia a minha mochila. Eu já volto. – falou tentando não se mostrar tão alterado, mas a verdade é que sua respiração estava já bastante acelerada, seu coração batia fora de ritmo e, por mais que não quisesse admitir, sentia o corpo levemente estremecido. Tudo por conta do que acabava de ver:

– Espera! Ei, você! Espera aí!

Gritava enquanto corria na direção do ciclista que vira passar do outro lado da fonte. O homem, no entanto, não o ouviu e continuou pedalando a uma velocidade boa, o que trouxe certo desespero a Ikki. Não querendo correr o risco de perdê-lo de vista, o moreno cortou caminho pela imensa fonte, passando por dentro dela, de modo que suas calças ficaram molhadas até os joelhos. Ao sair da fonte, ainda conseguia ver o ciclista, de modo que se pôs a correr atrás dele.

Corria tão rápido que o coração quase lhe saltava do peito. Pelo que podia ver, parecia ser ele. Seria mesmo? Era ele...?

– Heitor! – gritou enquanto corria, mas o homem não se voltou para olhar para trás. Contudo, o fato de estar correndo atrás daquele homem na bicicleta chamou a atenção das pessoas que passavam por lá, de modo que algumas, mais à frente, gesticularam para o ciclista, apontando para o homem que corria atrás dele.

Dessa maneira, o ciclista finalmente parou e olhou para trás.

Nesse exato instante, Ikki conseguia alcançá-lo. E então, quando finalmente parou em frente ao homem que perseguia, deixou que o ar abandonasse seus pulmões pesadamente:

– Ah... droga. – resmungou o moreno, assim que se viu frente à frente com aquele homem. De fato, os cabelos loiros e curtos se assemelhavam muito aos do soldado de seu sonho. Mas era só isso. O rosto era completamente diferente. E os olhos eram castanhos, e não azuis como o céu.

– Pois não? – indagou o homem, curioso com aquilo.

– Desculpe. Eu... confundi você com outra pessoa. – e, sem se dar ao trabalho de dizer qualquer outra coisa, deu as costas ao ciclista para voltar aonde estava seu colega de trabalho.

– Amamiya... o que foi aquilo? – perguntou Simon, assim que viu o colega regressando.

– Nada. – Ikki parecia mais ranzinza que o normal. Jogou a mochila nas costas e começou a caminhar para ir embora dali.

– Nada? Você correu atrás daquele cara igual a um desesperado! – Simon continuou falando, indo logo atrás do colega, sem se intimidar pela expressão fechada de Ikki.

– Achei que era um conhecido meu. Só isso. – respondeu sem desacelerar o passo.

– Um conhecido? Se fosse só um conhecido, você não teria corrido assim. Se eu visse alguém que conhecesse, mas que não pudesse alcançar, não atravessaria uma fonte só para poder cumprimentá-lo.

Ikki não disse mais nada. Finalmente, chegou ao seu jipe e abriu a porta para entrar. Simon, porém, segurou a porta, impedindo que o moreno a abrisse o bastante:

– Quem você pensou que era aquele ciclista? – os olhos cor de mel eram sérios – Eu nunca vi você desse jeito, Amamiya. Me deixou preocupado.

– Não é da sua conta. – violentamente retirou a mão do colega da sua frente e entrou no veículo, jogando a mochila no banco ao lado. Viu como o outro o olhava do lado de fora, com os braços cruzados – Faça-me um favor, Simon. Não se meta na minha vida, está bem? – e fechou a porta com violência, para logo em seguida arrancar com o carro para longe dali.

Dirigiu por um tempo sem rumo, apenas buscando aquietar o coração. Aquilo tinha sido cruel. Sabia que não podia culpar a ninguém por aquele sonho, ou por ter confundido o ciclista com Heitor. Mas, ainda assim, sentia que era cruel. Parecia que a vida gostava de lhe aprontar essas coisas...

Depois de algum tempo rodando assim, parou em frente a uma lanchonete. Era hora do almoço e não havia comida nada ainda. Tinha apenas tomado uma xícara de café antes de deixar a mansão.

Não saiu imediatamente do jipe. Ficou ali, parado, olhando sem enxergar. O estacionamento estava bastante cheio, indicando que a lanchonete deveria estar lotada. Decidiu esperar um pouco dentro do carro, até que o local esvaziasse. Não gostava de lugares cheios e não estava com tanta fome que não pudesse esperar.

Porém, estava cansado. A noite mal dormida finalmente fazia efeito sobre ele. E, sem que se desse conta, Ikki acabou adormecendo...

*************************************************************************************************************

Acordou sobressaltada. De novo; de novo aquele pesadelo? A jovem levantou-se de sua cama e foi até a bacia que ficava sobre a mesinha e lavou seu rosto. Depois, pegou uma toalha para enxugar a face morena.

Sentia um aperto no peito. Estava difícil até mesmo de respirar. Deixou a toalhinha dentro da bacia e foi abrir a janela de madeira do aposento.

Fazia uma noite bonita e enluarada. Isolda ficou silenciosa observando aquele céu, respirando profundamente o ar da noite.

Mas ainda não parecia o bastante. E quando a jovem se via agitada dessa maneira, sabia que precisava sair para espairecer. Pegou seu xale lilás, que estava sobre a cadeira e deixou o quarto.

Buscou sair sem fazer qualquer barulho. Sabia que Sam estava dormindo na saleta de sua cabana. Ela dizia que não precisava, insistia para que o líder dos rebeldes ficasse em sua própria casa, mas o homem dissera que não queria deixá-la sozinha naquela noite.

Como todas as noites, Isolda jantava com seu irmão Sebastian, na esperança de que ele se recordasse dela. Entretanto, nessa noite, a jovem sofrera um duro golpe em seu coração.

Sebastian ainda se recuperava dos ferimentos de combate, de modo que não podia sair da cama. Por isso, Isolda passava todas as horas livres de seu dia ao lado do irmão. Na verdade, naquele dia, havia sido a primeira vez que se dedicara a algo mais além de cuidar de Sebastian. Por ter encontrado Heitor caído naquele campo de batalha, quis cuidar dele também, apesar de haver outras pessoas no acampamento que pudessem fazer isso. Entretanto, permitiram que a jovem tratasse do ferido, pois era sabido de todos quão grande era o sofrimento em que ela se via desde que o irmão se ferira e perdera a memória. Acharam que seria bom para ela ocupar seu tempo com outra coisa além de Sebastian.

De fato, na companhia de Heitor, Isolda conseguiu sentir-se um pouco melhor. O jovem soldado tinha-lhe feito companhia durante parte daquele dia e mesmo que houvessem compartilhado apenas de algumas horas, nas quais o rapaz fora alimentado e medicado, a moça já se sentia bem à vontade na presença dele.

Por isso, quando foi jantar com Sebastian naquela noite, a garota foi mais feliz, sorrindo como há algum tempo não fazia. Levou para o irmão a sopa que havia preparado e, enquanto ele tomava o caldo, ela lhe contava sobre o rapaz que trouxera para o acampamento, dizendo que traria Heitor no dia seguinte para conhecer Sebastian, e que talvez eles ficassem amigos. A moça falava alegre, quando Sebastian a interrompeu:

– Não quero que o traga aqui.

Isolda ficou sem reação, mas antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, Sebastian prosseguiu falando, sem encará-la, com os olhos presos em sua colher:

– E também não quero que fique mais vindo aqui. Eu... sinto muito, mas você está me pressionando demais, Isolda. Eu não me lembro de você, não me lembro das coisas que você diz que devo lembrar... E isso é frustrante. Você sempre fica olhando para mim, esperando que eu me recorde de tudo, mas... não é o que acontece. – finalmente, ergueu os olhos verdes para encontrar o rosto da irmã – Não me entenda mal, é só que... eu preciso de um tempo apenas para mim.

– Está querendo dizer que estou tirando seu espaço?

– Sim.

A jovem saiu extremamente nervosa da cabana em que o irmão estava sendo tratado. Estava tão furiosa, que precisava descarregar sua raiva em alguém. Acabou desabafando com o líder dos rebeldes, que insistiu que dormiria na cabana dela, para não deixá-la sozinha naquela noite.

– Sam, não precisa. Eu já estou bem. Só estava nervosa com o que o Sebastian disse, mas já passou. – disse a moça, tentando parecer mais calma.

– Já disse que vou dormir com você hoje, Isolda. – repetiu o líder, enfático – Quero dizer, vou dormir na sua cabana. Na saleta. – emendou.

Não vendo outra saída, a jovem acedeu.

Assim, quando ia agora passando pela saleta, viu como o líder dos rebeldes dormia sobre o pequeno sofá. Ele era muito grande e estava visivelmente desconfortável ali. Isolda pensou em despertar o amigo, para dizer-lhe que fosse dormir em sua própria casa, em sua própria cama. Mas sabia o quanto ele era teimoso. Não conseguiria fazer com que mudasse de ideia. E agora não estava com cabeça para ficar discutindo com o outro. Precisava respirar. Dessa forma, abriu a porta de sua cabana fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível e saiu.

Caminhou pelo acampamento em silêncio, desviando-se dos lugares em que sabia haver alguns homens acordados que faziam a vigilância noturna do lugar. Não queria ver ninguém. Não queria conversar com ninguém.

Depois de caminhar assim por alguns minutos, finalmente alcançou o rio que passava ali perto. Sentou sobre as pedras que ficavam na beirada e mergulhou os pés na água. Ficou ali, com os olhos perdidos na água límpida e cristalina que passava, até que sentiu uma mão pousar sobre seu ombro delicadamente:

– Sam, eu já disse que estou bem e... – começou a falar a jovem, virando-se na direção da pessoa que estava atrás dela e que, imaginava, era o amigo.

Porém, havia se enganado. Virou o rosto esperando deparar-se com cabelos castanhos encaracolados e olhos cor de mel. Entretanto, o que encontrou foram cabelos dourados e olhos da cor do céu:

– Heitor! – falou Isolda, surpreendida.

– Desculpe, eu não queria assustar você. – sorriu o soldado.

– O que... o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou a moça, enrolando-se mais no seu xale lilás.

– Eu estava acordado. Acho que dormi demais durante o dia e agora não consigo pegar no sono.

Isolda não disse nada. Por um lado, porque tinha sido surpreendida por quem menos esperava, por outro, porque o sorriso do soldado a deixara desconcertada.

– Bom, e então... eu fiquei na janela, olhando para o céu, vendo se o sono chegava. – continuou Heitor, percebendo que Isolda se calara – Foi quando vi você passar.

– E por que não me chamou? – perguntou a garota, repentinamente, de forma um pouco ríspida. Não tinha gostado muito de ser pega desprevenida, em um momento de vulnerabilidade como aquele.

– Você estava longe... Se gritasse, acordaria os outros feridos que também estão se recuperando na cabana. – respondeu o rapaz, percebendo que Isolda estava um tanto arredia – Perdoe-me; eu não devia ter vindo. – e fez menção de se retirar.

– Espera! – a garota foi mais rápida e alcançou a mão dele, impedindo-o de partir – Você não está bem; não pode ficar andando por aí desse jeito. Sente-se aqui e descanse um pouco.

O jovem soldado sorriu novamente e Isolda precisou desviar os olhos, com medo de parecer hipnotizada por aquele sorriso. Heitor sentou-se ao lado dela e a proximidade entre ambos fez com que a garota estremecesse de leve. Para disfarçar a inquietação, a moça retirou a fita violeta que estava enrolada em seu braço, como uma pulseira, e usou para amarrar os volumosos cabelos negros.

– Também não conseguiu dormir? – perguntou Heitor, tentando puxar conversa.

– Mais ou menos. – respondeu e calou-se em seguida. E não tirava os olhos da água cristalina que corria por seus pés. Mas, de esguelha, pôde ver como o rapaz loiro pareceu chateado com a sua resposta evasiva – Eu... tive um pesadelo. – acrescentou, sem saber ao certo porque se abria com alguém que mal conhecia. Contudo, não conseguia negar para si mesma que se sentia bem na presença de Heitor.

– Ah, sim. – o rapaz respondeu, de um modo que demonstrava não cobrar maiores explicações a respeito do que ela disse, mas, ao mesmo tempo mostrando-se receptivo para falar mais a respeito, caso a garota assim o quisesse.

– Não são pesadelos comuns. Quero dizer... não é comum o fato de eu ter sempre o mesmo pesadelo. – a jovem falava com o rosto baixo, os olhos no rio, brincando com os pés na água.

– Sempre o mesmo pesadelo? – o rapaz direcionou sua atenção para Isolda com mais intensidade. Via os fios negros que não estavam presos naquele bonito rabo de cavalo caindo pelo rosto displicentemente e parecia cada vez mais encantado pela garota. De forma quase inconsciente, levou os dedos ao rosto dela, trazendo esses fios negros para trás da orelha da jovem, em um gesto que era quase uma carícia. Isolda ficou estática com esse toque suave e começou a falar, para não se mostrar tão nervosa.

– Sempre. E não sei por que esse pesadelo. Não é como se fosse um trauma... bom, pelo menos, não que eu me lembre.

– E como é esse pesadelo? – estavam tão próximos que a voz do soldado era um pouco rouca e isso fazia a moça sentir o coração bater muito fora de seu compasso habitual.

– É meio confuso... São imagens estranhas. Não consigo compreendê-las direito. – suspirou, enquanto brincava de bater os pés na água – De todo modo, o que realmente mexe comigo é a sensação que me fica quando acordo. Eu me sinto angustiada... como se tivesse de salvar alguém, mas não pudesse...

– Será que isso não tem a ver com seu irmão? – perguntou Heitor, que havia percebido o quanto a jovem sentia-se impotente diante do estado do irmão.

– Não... até porque, eu tenho esses pesadelos desde antes de Sebastian ser ferido. Inclusive, era graças a ele que eu conseguia me sentir melhor. Sempre que eu acordava desses sonhos ruins, eu ia até a cama dele e o via dormindo. Às vezes, ele acordava e sorria para mim. Nessas horas, eu sabia que tudo ficaria bem.

Heitor percebeu a dor nas palavras da garota e sentiu que tinha de dizer ou fazer algo para dissipar aquela tristeza. Segurou então a mão dela e apertou-a com carinho:

– Não se preocupe. Seu irmão vai recuperar a memória em breve. E então tudo ficará bem.

– Não sei se consigo acreditar nisso. Sebastian me disse que não quer me ver por um tempo. Ele disse que precisa de um tempo só para ele... – levantou o rosto e encarou Heitor – Eu só queria ajudar o meu irmão. Queria ser útil... Queria poder cuidar dele...

– Você está sendo útil. Ele só está confuso agora, mas vai passar. – o soldado olhou nos olhos da garota e, simples assim, ambos viram-se presos a algo que definitivamente, era mais forte que eles, maior que eles, que parecia ter começado antes mesmo de eles se encontrarem.

– Seus olhos são claros como esse rio... – Isolda falou, sem saber ao certo o que dizia.

– E os seus são escuros como esse céu... – disse o soldado, parecendo inebriado por aquele momento.

– Ei! O que está acontecendo aqui?

Os dois olharam ao mesmo tempo na direção do homem que acabava de chegar.

– Sam? O que está fazendo aqui? – indagou a jovem, recompondo-se e puxando de volta sua mão, que estava entre as de Heitor até então.

– Vim atrás de você. Acordei e não a encontrei na cabana. Fiquei preocupado, Isolda. – o homem de cabelos encaracolados dirigiu-se com pressa até a moça e estendeu a mão para que ela se apoiasse e levantasse.

– Eu estou bem. Não precisava que viesse até aqui. – replicou a jovem, levantando-se por conta própria, sem aceitar a mão do amigo.

– E o que ele está fazendo aqui? – perguntou nervoso, olhando de forma nada amigável para Heitor.

– Eu estava fazendo companhia a ela. – o loiro respondeu, devolvendo o olhar ameaçador do outro.

– Ela tem a mim para fazer companhia. Você não estava ferido? Não devia estar repousando na sua cabana? Ou será que tudo não passa de um fingimento? – o líder dos rebeldes caminhou até Heitor, que havia se levantado também, e o encarou tentando amedrontá-lo.

– Não devo qualquer satisfação a você, Sam. – o soldado cruzou os braços e os olhos azuis eram frios, de modo que o loiro não se mostrava nem um pouco abalado com a forma ameaçadora com que ele lhe dirigia. Pelo contrário; Heitor olhava para o homem de cabelos castanhos com tanta imponência que seria difícil dizer quem ameaçava quem ali.

– Deve, sim. Eu sou o líder desse acampamento e tudo que se passa nele diz respeito a mim. E é Samuel para você. – devolveu o homem, engrossando ainda mais a voz.

– Sam, já chega. Eu só vim aqui porque precisava espairecer e encontrei o Heitor por acaso. Agora vamos embora, está bem? – disse a jovem, puxando o amigo pelo braço. Afinal, Isolda sabia bem que Samuel, como líder, poderia expulsar Heitor dali se quisesse. E ela não queria que isso acontecesse – Vamos, estou com sono.

Samuel olhou mais uma vez para Heitor, como uma última ameaça. Depois, deixou-se levar pela garota que se esforçava em arrastá-lo para longe dali.

Quando estavam já a uma distância razoável, Isolda olhou para trás e sorriu para Heitor. O soldado retribuiu o sorriso e acenou para ela, antes de começar a caminhar para sua própria cabana. A moça não sabia por que sorria para ele, nem compreendia porque seu coração batia mais forte toda vez que ele lhe sorria de volta. Mas isso era um fato e a garota resolveu que não ficaria buscando explicações demais para aquilo...

***************************************************************************************************************

Acordou assustado com o toque insistente de seu celular. Demorou para se situar; mas então olhou ao redor e viu que estava no estacionamento da lanchonete. Buscou pelo aparelho na jaqueta que vestia e tirou-o de lá às pressas, atendendo sem nem ao menos ver de quem era a ligação:

– Alô? Ah, Simon. O que foi? Ficou comigo? Eu não entreguei pra você antes de sair? Tá bom, desculpa. Você está onde? Na mansão? Não; pode esperar que eu já estou indo. Chego em 10 minutos.

Desligou o aparelho e deu a partida no jipe. Havia perdido a fome completamente.

Chegando perto da mansão Kido, reconheceu o carro do colega na entrada. Estacionou ao lado e desceu do seu jipe com um envelope nas mãos:

– Tá aqui. Como é que você esquece de levar os documentos? Eu tinha entregado nas suas mãos para você levar pra revista ainda hoje. – falou Ikki, parecendo bastante contrariado.

– Eu sei, eu sei... mas quem mandou você sair daquele jeito? Eu tinha colocado os documentos na sua mochila e ia pegar antes de você ir embora. Só que aí, você resolveu sair correndo...

Nesse momento, um dos carros da Fundação Kido estacionava ao lado do jipe de Ikki e, de dentro dele, saiu Hyoga, que imediatamente dirigiu os olhos frios como gelo para o colega do moreno:

– Que novidade. O Ikki nunca traz ninguém para casa. – o russo falou com uma voz fria e impessoal – Imagino que seja o tal Heitor. Muito prazer, meu nome é Hyoga. – foi até o rapaz de cabelos encaracolados e estendeu a mão para ele, em um cumprimento formal.

– Heitor? – riu o homem, aceitando o cumprimento de Hyoga – Não, meu nome é Simon. Eu trabalho com o Ikki e... – de repente, o homem franziu o cenho e ficou pensativo – Espera um pouco... Não foi por esse nome que você chamou aquele ciclista no parque, Amamiya?

Hyoga respirou fundo para acalmar-se. E, como um digno cavaleiro do gelo, soube disfarçar perfeitamente, de modo que em suas feições, só foi perceptível um discreto levantar de sua sobrancelha.

– Irmão! Que bom, você veio almoçar em casa! Eu sabia que tinha ouvido gente aqui fora e... – Shun, que acabara de abrir a porta da mansão, tinha aberto também um grande sorriso ao ver Ikki do lado de fora. Contudo, logo em seguida, viu Hyoga ali também, o que fez com que ficasse um pouco constrangido.

– Então esse é o seu irmão, Amamiya? – Simon prosseguiu, sem se dar conta da situação criada ali – Muito prazer, Amamiya júnior. Eu sou o Simon. Trabalho com o seu irmão.

– Sério? Nossa, o Ikki nunca traz ninguém para casa! – o caçula voltou a sorrir, contente em conhecer um pouco mais do mundo de seu irmão, o qual Ikki sempre parecia tão empenhado em afastar deles – Já almoçou? Porque estamos servindo o almoço agora e você é muito bem-vindo para juntar-se a nós.

– Shun, o Simon tem que ir. Tem muita coisa pra ele fazer hoje. – respondeu Ikki, falando pelo colega.

– Na verdade, eu estou com fome. E vou ter de almoçar em algum lugar, então aceito seu convite, Amamiya júnior. – sorriu e lançou, com seus olhos cor de mel, um olhar divertido para Ikki – Não se zangue; a culpa é sua. Se você não tivesse ficado tão fora de si por causa daquele ciclista, eu tinha pegado os documentos e não teria vindo até aqui.

– Você não precisava ter vindo, Simon. Podia muito bem ter me ligado.

– E eu liguei! Várias vezes, Amamiya! Mas você não atendia e como tinha me dito que vinha para cá, resolvi vir atrás. Como não te achei aqui, tentei ligar de novo e só aí você atendeu...

– Tudo bem, não briguem. Estou feliz de finalmente conhecer um colega de trabalho do meu irmão. – Shun abriu espaço, indicando para Simon que entrasse na mansão. De certa forma, o Andrômeda fugia um pouco de Hyoga nesse momento. Tinha esperado a manhã inteira pelo regresso do russo, mas agora que ele finalmente aparecia, ele vinha com um rosto tão sério que preocupou Shun. O Amamiya mais jovem tinha medo de que Hyoga já tivesse uma resposta para ele. E, pelo rosto do loiro, essa resposta não seria boa. Por isso, Shun resolveu adiar um pouco a conversa que inevitavelmente se travaria entre eles. Precisava de um tempo para se recompor e poder argumentar, caso Hyoga lhe desse uma negativa como resposta. Porque, afinal de contas, Shun não pensava em desistir facilmente. Não seria com uma primeira negativa que ele se daria por vencido.

Assim, Shun encaminhou Simon para dentro da grande casa, deixando Ikki e Hyoga do lado de fora. Nenhum dos dois disse qualquer palavra depois que se viram a sós. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, como se ambos esperassem por uma reação do outro. E quem primeiro reagiu foi Hyoga:

– Então... o tal Heitor é um ciclista? – começou a falar o loiro, enquanto tirava o cachecol branco que vinha por cima do paletó azul-marinho.

– Não. – respondeu o moreno, que não pôde evitar e olhou para Hyoga como sempre fazia. Admirado pela beleza que parecia inesgotável naquele Cisne.

– Não? Então quem é esse Heitor, Ikki?

– Ele... não é ninguém. – dizer em voz alta que Heitor não era ninguém fez com que Ikki sentisse o coração apertar – Quero dizer... ninguém que você conheça. – acabou baixando os olhos escuros.

– Ah, sim. – Hyoga cruzou os braços enquanto olhava fixamente para Ikki, que, por sua vez, não conseguia encará-lo de volta – Entendi. – o russo bufou e começou a andar na direção da mansão, passando por Ikki a passos firmes.

O moreno não disse mais nada e sequer se moveu diante disso. Assim, quando Hyoga entrou na mansão, jogou com certa violência o cachecol e o paletó sobre um aparador e seguiu para a sala de jantar, para onde Shun já devia ter levado o tal Simon. E caminhava zangado, falando para si mesmo:

– Ainda. Eu não conheço esse Heitor ainda, Ikki. – repetia Hyoga, em voz baixa, enquanto afrouxava sua gravata como quem se prepara para iniciar uma batalha.

Continua...


	6. Capítulo Seis

– Então… Você trabalha com meu irmão?

– Sim. – Simon, parecendo já bastante à vontade, estava sentado no sofá da sala de estar, enquanto a mesa da sala de jantar era preparada para o almoço – Sou editor-chefe da revista Atual.

– É mesmo? Puxa, o Ikki vive fazendo fotos para a sua revista.

– Eu sei. – Simon jogou os braços para trás do sofá, praticamente se apossando de todo o assento. Shun, que estava sentando em uma poltrona à sua lateral, apenas sorria para o convidado – Seu irmão me deve muito. É graças a mim que ele arranja tanto trabalho lá. – o homem de cabelos encaracolados falava em um tom divertido.

– Não espere um agradecimento da parte dele. – Hyoga, que acabava de entrar na sala, caminhou com toda a elegância e frieza que lhe eram inerentes até uma outra poltrona, que ficava de frente para o sofá no qual Simon se encontrava – O Ikki não é de reconhecer essas coisas. – pontuou denotando certa arrogância. O loiro não havia gostado nem um pouco do modo como esse homem de cabelos castanhos tinha falado do cavaleiro de Fênix.

– Não se preocupe. Não espero por gratidão explícita. – Simon pareceu sentir o tom de voz quase provocativo de Hyoga e o encarou, estreitando os olhos cor de mel em sua direção – Ikki é do tipo que sabe compensar por gestos e é isso que mais aprecio nele. – agora, a voz do colega de trabalho do moreno era bastante séria.

– Ah, sim? – o russo manteve seus olhos tão cristalinos e gélidos fixos nos de Simon, sem mostrar-se acuado pela atitude sutil, mas paradoxalmente vigorosa do editor-chefe, que demonstrava ser um homem de presença e atitude – Então vou me expressar um pouco melhor. Não espere por um agradecimento da parte dele; seja explícito ou gestual.

Hyoga sequer se moveu da altiva posição em que se via sentado, mas seus olhos transmitiam muito. As palavras proferidas tinham um tom ameaçador, como um alerta. Era como se o russo estivesse avisando ao colega de Ikki que se mantivesse afastado do moreno.

Shun percebeu que algo estranho estava acontecendo. Não; ele não tinha notado o tom de ameaça que parecia existir nas vozes dos dois homens que se encaravam firmemente. Aliás, a forma como ambos pareciam conversar não chamava tanta atenção. Quando muito, seria possível notar algum estranhamento; entretanto, Hyoga e Simon pareciam compreender que havia muito mais ali e eram praticamente capazes de ler nas entrelinhas as palavras não ditas e que, em voz alta, não fariam sentido.

Por sinal, nenhum dos dois tinha plena consciência do que se passava. Era como se inconscientemente soubessem, mas não podiam se dar conta disso. Não agora. Não ainda.

O jovem cavaleiro de Andrômeda talvez também soubesse, como aqueles dois sabiam. E, também como eles, não sabia inteiramente. Não lhe era possível saber completamente. Percebeu algo estranho, como se seu sexto sentido chamasse-lhe a atenção para isso. Ele era capaz de sentir algo; uma estranha sensação, porém vaga. Tão vaga como as lembranças de um passado que se fazem distantes e, por isso mesmo, voláteis.

Assim, o irmão de Ikki, por mais que houvesse notado que algo se passava, não disse nada. A sensação não fora forte o bastante para levá-lo a fazer qualquer coisa.

Às vezes, na vida, essas coisas acontecem. Há momentos em que sentimos algo, dentro de nós, dizer que devemos fazer alguma coisa. Entretanto, por essa voz ser fraca e por esse momento passar por nós tão velozmente, terminamos por simplesmente não agir. E assim tanto a sensação quanto o instante se perdem no misterioso universo que existe em cada um de nós.

Isso foi o que ocorreu com Shun. E, sem que precisasse dar maior atenção ao que acabava de ocorrer, o jovem Amamiya direcionou todos os seus conscientes pensamentos para o que mais lhe interessava por agora: como agir com Hyoga.

Tinha pensado nisso toda a manhã; mas ver-se enfim diante do russo fazia-lhe parecer que definitivamente a conversa que planejava ter com ele seria bem mais difícil do que imaginara.

Devido a isso, Shun soltou certo suspiro de alívio quando Tatsumi apareceu à porta da sala pedindo-lhe que fosse até a cozinha averiguar se tudo estava de acordo com o que ele pedira. O rapaz havia avisado ao mordomo que teriam um convidado para o almoço e dissera que o chamassem quando estivesse tudo pronto, apenas para ele se certificar de que a refeição sairia conforme o desejado.

Ikki nunca trazia qualquer pessoa para a mansão. Shun sempre quis conhecer mais de seu irmão, mas o Amamiya mais velho parecia uma fortaleza impenetrável nesse sentido. Portanto, se agora tinha a chance de se aproximar de um colega de trabalho de Ikki, o jovem Andrômeda não pensava em desperdiçar essa oportunidade. Logo, era crucial que o almoço fosse o mais agradável possível para o tal Simon.

Aproveitando-se desse pretexto, Shun se levantou de sua poltrona, desculpando-se brevemente com Simon ao dizer que precisaria se ausentar um pouco. Não dirigiu qualquer palavra a Hyoga. Já tinha como certo para si que somente falaria com o russo quando estivessem a sós.

A saída de Shun, contudo, não modificou em absoluto o clima que pairava na sala de estar. Hyoga continuava encarando Simon, que não recuava em nada seu olhar igualmente firme.

– O Ikki não deve nada a você. Ele tira fotos para tantas outras revistas e jornais, que o fato de você achar que o ajuda não faz grande diferença na vida dele. – Hyoga disse com sua voz calma e controlada.

– Você fala como se o conhecesse bem. – Simon retrucou no mesmo segundo.

– Eu o conheço bem.

– Eu acredito que o conheço melhor.

Hyoga riu, sarcástico:

– Você apenas trabalha com ele. – fez questão de pronunciar a palavra "trabalha" com um acento de profundo desprezo – Eu o conheço há muito mais tempo.

– Como é mesmo seu nome? – Simon também não parecia intimidado com as palavras do loiro.

– Hyoga.

– Nunca ouvi falar de você.

O russo riu novamente, ainda mais irônico:

– Como eu disse, você não o conhece. Se soubesse o mínimo a respeito do Ikki, saberia que ele não fala de si ou de sua vida privada.

– Eu sei disso muito bem. – a voz de Simon se fez ainda mais forte e decidida – Assim como sei que, por mais reservado que ele seja, quando se trata de alguém importante em sua vida, Ikki fala a respeito. Já ouvi falar de Shun. Nunca ouvi falar de você.

De alguma forma, o que o homem de cabelos castanhos falou atingiu em cheio o cavaleiro de Cisne. Não foram as palavras que surtiram esse efeito. Foi aquele tom de voz; foi o modo como aquele homem falou, a forma como ele parecia exibir uma proximidade que não poderia existir entre ele e Ikki. Foi a maneira tão absurdamente familiar com que aquele homem parecia demonstrar uma intimidade que Hyoga não queria crer que poderia haver entre os dois.

Nesse instante, pela primeira vez desde que a estranha conversa entre eles tinha se instaurado, o russo percebeu. Era a primeira vez que se falavam. Nunca antes havia visto esse tal Simon.

Todavia, nessa conversa que tinham começado a engatar, falavam-se trocando farpas e fazendo uso de uma animosidade que só deveria ser possível entre pessoas cujo histórico apontasse para uma convivência mais longa.

Somente então o loiro atentou para o quanto aquilo era surreal; como poderia estar falando com o colega de Ikki daquele jeito? Por que parecia cobrar satisfações desse editor-chefe, como se ele houvesse feito algo indevido? Por que, só de olhar para aquele homem, sentia tantas coisas estranhas e quase incontroláveis? Por que o simples ato de falar com ele fazia com que desejasse dizer palavras cruéis? Nem sequer sabia quem era esse homem, por que a súbita vontade de esfregar-lhe na cara que ele jamais poderia ter algo com Ikki? Aliás, de onde tinha tirado essa ideia? Por que esse ciúme agora? Não deveria estar enciumado do tal Heitor?

Por que tudo era tão confuso?

E por que, apesar de confuso, era tão certo que agisse assim...?

**************************************************************************************************

– Pronto. Eu disse que não iria doer.

– Tenho boa tolerância à dor. – a moça respondeu prontamente.

Ian sorriu. Aquela jovem parecia estar sempre na defensiva. Por algum motivo, ela sentia necessidade de sempre mostrar-se forte, como se o contrário pudesse deixá-la tão vulnerável que algo de mal lhe aconteceria.

O general ainda mantinha a delicada mão entre as suas, apesar de já ter terminado de fazer o curativo nela. Olhava para aquela mão com os olhos perdidos, mas não vazios. Havia intensidade naquele olhar que se perdia, provavelmente, dentro dele mesmo.

A jovem meretriz, algo assustada com a força daqueles olhos, retirou sua mão dali, desfazendo o contato abruptamente, como se temesse algo. Isso despertou Ian de seus devaneios profundos.

– Agradeço o cuidado. – Helena fugia com os olhos. Estava temerosa de encontrar aquele olhar, que descobria, a cada instante, ser tão poderoso e enigmático – Entretanto, como eu já havia dito, não era necessário que tivesse esse trabalho, meu senhor.

– Não vai começar a falar daquele modo outra vez, vai? – Ian adiantou-se, demonstrando claramente não gostar da atitude subserviente que Helena tinha de forma quase inconsciente – Eu já disse que prefiro conversar com a jovem que vi lá fora agora e não com a meretriz com que dancei.

O uso do termo "meretriz" lembrou Helena da forma como o general a tratara enquanto dançavam. E, surpreendendo tanto ao homem que tinha à sua frente quanto a si mesma, ergueu-se da cadeira em que se via sentada e falou, com um tom sério, mas também ferido:

– A meretriz com quem dançou é exatamente a mesma mulher que acaba de ver lá fora. E me é impossível separar as duas, meu senhor. – sua voz era amarga e trespassada de ironia – Portanto, se a meretriz lhe desagrada tanto, então talvez deva pedir que eu me retire.

As palavras escaparam-lhe da boca apressadamente e, quando se deu conta do que acabava de dizer, nem foi capaz de respirar. Instantaneamente, quis se corrigir, pedir perdão pelas palavras atrevidas, desculpar-se pelos modos incorretos diante de um homem tão importante. Céus, onde estava com a cabeça? Se perdesse a oportunidade de executar a tarefa de que fora incumbida pelo duque de Filles, sua vida estaria completamente desgraçada. Tinha de se controlar! E ela sabia se controlar muito bem.

Porém, seu maldito orgulho havia falado mais alto. Mas não permitiria que isso ocorresse novamente.

– Eu... quero dizer, eu... – Helena estava prestes a iniciar um pedido de desculpas por sua atitude, mas foi interrompida pelo próprio general.

– Não quero que se retire. – a voz era firme, mas não autoritária – Eu... sinto muito pelas minhas palavras. Pelas que foram ditas agora e também pelas que proferi enquanto dançávamos no salão.

A garota ficou estática. Era a primeira vez que alguém se preocupava em pedir-lhe desculpas. Não estava acostumada com isso e decididamente não soube como se comportar diante desse fato inusitado.

– Sei que fui muito rude. Não tinha o direito de falar-lhe daquela maneira... – suspirou e era visível que havia muito nas reticências dessa enunciação.

Helena apenas sentou-se e ficou a olhar para a figura forte do general. Foi nesse preciso instante que viu, pela primeira vez, a imagem de um homem como nunca imaginara ser possível até então.

Para a bela meretriz, os homens eram cruéis. Ambiciosos, egoístas, frívolos, mesquinhos, interessados apenas no que lhes aprouvesse. Ela pensava assim porque, afinal, todos os homens que tinha conhecido em vida eram assim. Ao menos, os homens que conhecera por intermédio do duque.

A bem da verdade, ela não se lembrava dos homens que conhecera antes de passar a viver na sombra do duque. No entanto, mesmo que se lembrasse, não faria tanta diferença. Antes de ser vendida pelos pais para quitar suas dívidas, Helena não conhecera o carinho de uma família que a amasse de fato. Sempre trabalhara duro e não tivera uma infância feliz. Não encontrara gentileza nas pessoas e frases ferinas sempre despontavam da boca de todos que encontrava em seu caminho. Podia ser despeito, inveja... de qualquer modo, ela nunca entendeu o porquê, mas a verdade é que nunca tinha cruzado com uma boa alma que lhe tivesse compaixão. Não teve irmãos e, por vezes, duvidara ser filha do casal com que vivia, uma vez que levava a vida de uma escrava desde aquela época. Não teve tempo para criar amizades e, quando a beleza da juventude chegou a ela, a vida pareceu tornar-se um fardo ainda maior. As garotas da vila em que vivia a tratavam mal, invejosas daquela formosura que a colocava em destaque involuntário. Os rapazes aproximavam-se interessados em aproveitar-se de sua inocência, já que, sendo pobre, Helena não representava um partido interessante para algo mais que isso.

Logo, em toda sua vida, estivera sempre em contato direto com o pior lado do ser humano. Devido a isso, Helena não compreendeu o que sentiu ao ver o general daquele modo.

Ian estava com um semblante triste, melancólico, nostálgico. Seu pedido de desculpas para a moça era sincero, mas havia muito mais ali que simples pesar por ter dito algo de que se arrependia. Ele se arrependia realmente, mas era notável que o moreno se sentia mal por bem mais que isso.

O general, tão conhecido pela sua força, agora parecia tão frágil, tão vulnerável. Parecia necessitado de algo que a jovem desconhecia o que fosse, mas, em seu coração, sentiu uma vontade incompreensível de saber do que aquele homem precisava, a fim de poder oferecer-lhe.

Helena não se via consciente desse desejo, mas tinha-o e sentia-o com uma naturalidade que desconcertava. Era como se, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela não estivesse em uma posição que pudesse ser considerada a pior possível. Era como se, pela primeira vez, fosse ela quem pudesse sentir compaixão.

O homem faminto e sedento sabe como ninguém o que significa o surgimento de uma alma caridosa que lhe aparece para matar fome e sede. Da mesma forma, Helena, uma jovem de vida tão sofrida, sabia do poder que algumas palavras de conforto poderiam exercer sobre uma alma ferida.

Era tudo o que ela tinha a oferecer.

E era tudo de que ele poderia necessitar.

– Não tinha o direito de falar-me daquela maneira; é verdade. – com essa frase, Ian pareceu ser atingido, apesar de ter mostrado afetar-se apenas sutilmente – Porém... Quem lhe pode culpar, não é mesmo?

A última frase veio carregada de um tom conciliatório e a delicada mão da moça voltou a tocar as mãos fortes do general – Não foi o primeiro a dizer ou pensar tais coisas a meu respeito, senhor. – Ian levantou os olhos escuros nesse instante, como se o calor daquela mão pudesse aquecer um coração ferido – Contudo, foi o primeiro a pedir-me desculpas por agir assim.

Helena sorriu verdadeiramente para o homem cujos olhos de tempestade pareciam surpresos, enquanto a fitavam de volta. Ian não saberia dizer por que parecia surpreso. Seria por conta daquelas palavras? Seria devido à forma como ela lhe sorria, tão inesperadamente pueril?

O motivo não importava. Subitamente, apenas aquele sorriso existia. Um sorriso tão diferente de tudo que já vira... Em sua vida, não costumava haver sorrisos. Especialmente sorrisos como aquele que a jovem Helena lhe oferecia. Um sorriso com o poder de fazer com que sorrisse também.

E Ian sorriu.

Algumas pessoas acreditam que duas almas são capazes de se tocar quando dois sorrisos se deparam e se descobrem exatamente idênticos e opostos. Como dois reflexos, iguais e, ao mesmo tempo, contrários. Duas formas que, ao se encontrarem, são capazes de se reconhecerem como duas representações de um mesmo ser. Iguais e opostos. Idênticos e complementares.

Almas gêmeas.

Naquele instante, o universo pareceu parar. Helena e Ian descobriam, embora inconscientemente, que eram almas gêmeas.

Quanto tempo permaneceram naquela descoberta da qual não estavam plenamente cientes de que ocorria? Eles jamais saberiam. Porém, seriam perfeitamente capazes de se perder naqueles segundos por toda a eternidade e mesmo assim não seria o bastante.

E a realidade de que faziam parte não permitiu que chegassem nem ao menos perto disso.

– General Ian, o príncipe Seth está... – a jovem que adentrava o quarto estancou o passo assim que se deu conta da cena que interrompia – Eu... sinto muito... não sabia que... – a moça de longos e encaracolados cabelos castanhos gaguejou, parecendo petrificada diante do que via. Os olhos cor de mel piscavam seguidamente, como se assim ela pudesse desfazer a imagem que tinha à sua frente.

Ian, por sua vez, ao ouvir o nome de seu protegido, levantou-se de uma vez do banco em que se sentava, dando fim àquele momento mágico. Olhou sério para a garota que continuava perdida, parecendo extremamente confusa por ver Helena ali.

– O que houve, Samantha? Aconteceu algo com o príncipe Seth? – o general indagou, uma vez que a jovem tinha interrompido o que dizia.

Samantha, que até então olhava perplexa para Helena, finalmente pareceu acordar desse estado e voltou os olhos cor de mel para seu general:

– O príncipe Seth pediu que eu viesse atrás do senhor, general. – a moça respondeu, recompondo-se enfim.

– Algum problema? – Ian demonstrou grande preocupação em sua voz.

– Não, general. Em verdade, o príncipe me parece muito bem. Ele me pediu que buscasse saber se o senhor estava bem, mas sorria amplamente quando me fez esse pedido. Não compreendi a intenção de sua alteza, especialmente quando ele acrescentou, rindo, que não incomodasse o senhor. – a jovem prosseguiu falando até que, ao terminar, fez um gesto de respeito para o general, curvando-se brevemente.

O general abriu um sorriso de leve. O príncipe Seth fora o grande responsável por fazer com que Ian fosse atrás de Helena, após a jovem tê-lo abandonado no salão em meio à dança das máscaras. Vendo como o moreno tinha sido deixado, Seth, que conhecia bem o temperamento de seu guardião, chamou-o até si e, perguntando a Ian sobre o que tinha se passado, conseguiu apenas uma resposta evasiva. Entretanto, havia sido o bastante para compreender que seu tão fiel general, uma vez mais, falhava em suas habilidades sociais. Por isso, exigiu desse homem, a quem considerava um irmão, que fosse atrás da jovem. Ian não gostava de abandonar seu posto junto ao príncipe, mas realmente sentia-se mal com a forma como se exaltara. Além disso, estando o príncipe em meio a um baile, com tantos súditos ao redor, não havia tanto com que se preocupar. Poderia ausentar-se um pouco; porém tinha deixado Samantha, a jovem dos cabelos castanhos e encaracolados, de guarda junto ao príncipe em seu lugar.

Samantha era uma espécie de braço direito do general. Não; ela não era um soldado, pois exatamente por ser mulher, não podia ocupar esse posto. Mesmo assim, há alguns anos, a jovem veio até Ian e pediu-lhe uma chance de provar seu valor. Samantha tinha perdido toda a sua família em uma invasão de povos bárbaros na vila em que morava. Por causa disso, desejava vingar-se e por isso quis ser parte do exército real. Embora todos tivessem-na considerado fora de si; apesar de ter servido de motivo de riso para muitos homens da guarda real, o general Ian deu a ela a chance que ela pedira.

O homem, de coração honesto e justo, permitiu que a garota provasse seu valor. Desafiou-a a mostrar toda a sua capacidade e, no final, espantou-se com sua força. Admirou-se principalmente de sua força de vontade. Por tudo isso, aceitou treiná-la e prepará-la para ser uma peça importante no exército real.

Todavia, era sabido que uma mulher não podia ser um soldado. Mas isso nunca foi um problema para Ian; o moreno, sabendo que não poderia mudar as regras que o Conselho tão fortemente defendia que tinham de ser seguidas, decidiu transformar a jovem em sua pessoa de confiança; aquela com quem ele poderia contar quando uma batalha mais grave se travasse. Aquela a quem ele teria coragem de confiar a vida do príncipe Seth, caso algo lhe acontecesse, impedindo-o de cumprir a promessa feita ao rei em seu leito de morte.

– Muito bem. Vou ter com o príncipe Seth agora, para que ele veja com os próprios olhos que estou bem. – respondeu um risonho Ian, que imaginava a curiosidade do rapaz que lhe sorriu abertamente quando o viu indo atrás de Helena, como quem demonstrava apoio ao que quer que ele fizesse.

Helena, que continuava sentada, acompanhava com seus olhos claros o desenrolar de tudo aquilo. A cortesã não demonstrava qualquer alteração em sua bela fisionomia, mas a verdade é que não tinha gostado nem um pouco da intromissão de Samantha.

Ela e o general estavam em um quarto, isolados do baile e até mesmo do mundo. Ian a tinha levado para esse aposento real e, quando ali entraram, Helena havia até mesmo pensado que tinha chegado o momento de cumprir seu papel, imaginando que sua função de meretriz mais uma vez se faria necessária.

Porém, o moreno de olhos tão densos pedira gentilmente que ela se sentasse, para então trazer uma pequena caixa de madeira, da qual foi tirando, sem pressa, os instrumentos necessários para fazer um curativo na mão machucada da jovem.

Com uma voz suave, dissera que ela não temesse, pois faria o possível para que o ato de fazer-lhe um curativo não a machucasse ainda mais.

Helena, desacostumada com gestos assim, ficara na defensiva. Tentara ler na expressão daquele homem o que ele queria realmente dizer com isso, mas não fora capaz de descobrir. Ele parecera sincero e isso a tinha perturbado a ponto de deixá-la tensa, embora uma parte sua desejasse se entregar a uma sensação que crescia dentro dela, desde o momento em que ele aparecera, impedindo-a de continuar a golpear a árvore em que descontava suas frustrações.

Agora, essa sensação tinha crescido consideravelmente. Sentia-se bem e quase era capaz de admitir para si mesmo que começava a confiar nesse homem quando Samantha irrompeu no quarto, abrindo a porta sem bater, entrando sem ser convidada.

Imediatamente, passou a não gostar daquela jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel.

E o sentimento foi recíproco.

Samantha sabia quem era Helena. Ora, todas as mulheres da corte sabiam. Helena era a cortesã mais temida por ser a mais bela, a mais sedutora, a mais inegavelmente atraente. Sabia-se da impossibilidade de se resistir aos encantos dela e isso fazia dela a meretriz mais perigosa de todas.

Samantha não se importava com essas mulheres. Julgava-as tolas e fracas, mas não gastava seu tempo direcionando maiores pensamentos para essas que considerava mulheres perdidas, que não valiam seu tempo.

Contudo, a jovem de longos cabelos encaracolados pensava assim até esse momento. Mas isso mudaria a partir de agora.

Em questão de segundos, Helena passou a ser alvo de toda a atenção de Samantha, que olhava para ela como a inimiga a ser detida.

Ian, ao se adiantar dois passos em direção à porta, percebeu que Helena levantava-se também nesse momento. O general então se voltou para ela, disposto a dizer algo. Porém, hesitou e pareceu pensar na melhor forma de dizer o que tinha para falar à loira.

Helena, apreensiva por pensar que havia feito algo de errado, baixou os olhos claros para as mãos e começou a acariciar seu curativo, sem coragem de olhar para Ian.

– Está doendo? – Ian levou a própria mão até o curativo, delicadamente. A voz do moreno era novamente gentil e isso foi uma carícia suave no coração da moça que possuía tanto medo de confiar em alguém.

– Não. – Helena sorriu feliz por entender que o que havia acontecido entre eles, momentos antes, não se perdera.

O general se viu preso àquele sorriso outra vez. E sentiu que poderia viver daquele sorriso, que parecia ter o poder de iluminar sua vida. No entanto, essa sensação lhe acometera sem que realmente se desse conta dela:

– Escute, eu... Não sei bem como pedir isso, mas... – Ian pigarreou, tentando ganhar tempo para descobrir como fazer aquele pedido – ...Você pode me esperar aqui?

Não parecia uma pergunta tão difícil de ser feita, mas, para o general, certamente era. O motivo principal para que se digladiasse internamente, a ponto de ter receio de fazer tal pergunta em voz alta, tinha a ver com o fato de que racionalmente não sabia por que pedia à Helena que permanecesse ali enquanto iria falar com o príncipe. Fizera o curativo e se desculpara. Não era aquilo o bastante? A jovem poderia agora ser liberada. Aliás, era até mesmo importante que a deixasse partir agora. Helena era uma cortesã e Ian sabia bem que nesses bailes as meretrizes conquistavam uma nova presa, da qual viveriam financeiramente por tempo indeterminado.

Quando estava prestes a deixar aquele aposento, percebeu que Helena se preparava para sair também.

A única coisa que passou por sua mente foi que ela se preparava para voltar ao baile.

Isso implicava voltar a agir como uma meretriz.

Naquela quarto, enquanto estiveram apenas os dois... ela deixara de ser a cortesã. Embora Helena tivesse dito ser impossível separar as duas, Ian tinha visto que não era bem assim. A jovem lhe sorrira; tinha sorrido de tal forma que o sol parecia nascer daquele sorriso. Não era o sorriso de uma mulher que buscava apenas vender seu corpo; era o sorriso de alguém que buscava muito mais que isso. Ian não sabia o que ela poderia estar buscando; nem ao menos tinha consciência de que pensava todas essas coisas, mas reconhecia a pureza daquele sorriso.

E compreendia, sem saber, que ele era possuidor daquilo que o maravilhoso sorriso de Helena demandava.

Por isso, não queria que ela deixasse o quarto.

Ela não podia voltar para o salão.

Ela não poderia ser rodeada por aqueles homens.

Aqueles homens fariam com que esse sorriso desaparecesse.

Aqueles homens a obrigariam a ser quem ela não deve ser.

E Ian sentia que perderia algo se isso acontecesse. Possivelmente, perderia aquilo que poderia dar sentido à sua existência.

Entretanto, novamente, ele não estava consciente desses pensamentos. Apenas sentia que Helena precisava ficar ali.

O general não sabia exatamente o que pretendia fazer quando regressasse ao quarto, após falar com o príncipe Seth. Mas queria voltar e encontrá-la ali. Quem sabe; talvez descobrisse nela mais características que poderiam diferenciá-la ainda mais da meretriz, cuja imagem, para ele, era tão nociva.

Queria descobrir a mulher por trás da cortesã.

Contudo, da mesma forma que não percebia claramente todas essas intenções, não era capaz de verbalizá-las. Por isso, fez o pedido sem maiores explicações e aguardou, algo ansioso, pela resposta.

– Claro. Eu esperarei. – a resposta de Helena foi simples, mas carregada de intenções. Por um lado, seu lado mais frio e racional, estava orgulhosa de si mesma, pensando que estava cada vez mais próxima de atingir seu objetivo, o que significava estar cada vez mais perto de sua liberdade.

Por outro lado, seu lado que agora aflorava provavelmente contra sua vontade e que a dominava no momento, queria ficar porque as palavras de Ian, o sentimento que elas pareciam carregar, as feições dele que não era mais tão duras... tudo indicava que ela deveria ficar para ver até onde aquilo poderia levá-los.

Helena não tinha grandes pretensões, mas, pela primeira vez, sentiu-se ansiosa. Normalmente controlava e manipulava as situações em que se encontrava, tendo sempre a segurança de sentir que dominava a relação. Todavia, agora ela queria apenas se deixar levar.

Sentiu que gostaria de conhecer a sensação de se deixar guiar, desconhecendo a que fim se destinava.

Porque, de fato, embora Ian não tivesse dito explicitamente, Helena notara que não era intenção do general tratá-la como meretriz. Tinha se tornado claro que ele gostaria que ela ficasse, e ele falava com a mulher que não era uma cortesã.

A bela loira sorriu, compreendendo que talvez houvesse se enganado. Descobria, por meio de Ian, que talvez parte dela não tivesse sido contaminada pela vida vil e infame que era obrigada a levar.

Não estava inteiramente consciente de tudo isso, mas sabia-se algo animada por um momento que sequer imaginava como seria.

Helena não tinha o costume de ansiar pelo futuro. Foi isso que a fez aceitar o pedido do general sem pestanejar.

– Ótimo. Não devo demorar. – sorriu satisfeito e finalizou aquele breve encontro, no qual suas almas tanto dialogaram em uma conversa que dispensou o uso palavras, pois almas gêmeas não têm necessidade de conversar para se conhecerem. Almas gêmeas apenas precisam se reconhecer e, para isso, basta um olhar verdadeiro, um sorriso luminoso e pronto: desvendam-se as almas, e logo não haverá mais dúvidas. As lacunas de suas existências são preenchidas e é assim que dois se tornam um.

Ian e Helena estavam muito próximos desse momento único, em que suas existências encaminhavam-se para o desfecho que toda alma busca encontrar. No entanto, a interrupção de Samantha adiou esse desfecho. Aliás, a chegada da jovem de olhos cor de mel, não só adiou esse desfecho. A chegada da moça considerada por Ian como sua pessoa de confiança faria com que o final da história desses dois corações passasse a se distanciar até se tornar impossível.

– Você não me engana. – Samantha pronunciou-se tão logo Ian deixou o quarto.

– Como? – Helena, que até então mantinha um discreto sorriso na direção em que o general saíra, olhou para a outra e franziu o cenho, interrogativa.

– Sei bem quem você é. Assim como sei o que quer. – Samantha cruzou os braços e caminhou alguns passos na direção de Helena, ofensivamente.

A meretriz apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, friamente. Não se deixava afetar por qualquer um.

– Considere isso um aviso. – a moça que trazia os longos cabelos encaracolados presos em um prático rabo-de-cavalo continuou falando, em um tom cada vez mais ameaçador – O general Ian não é para mulheres da sua laia. Portanto, afaste-se dele.

– Afastar-me? – Helena respondeu, com sua voz tão calma quanto gélida. Os braços finos e delicados cruzaram-se também, em um gesto que demonstrava recusa em aceitar o que ouvia – Devo afastar-me embora ele tenha acabado de me pedir para ficar? – a última frase soara como provocação, o que ficara ainda mais evidente quando um sorriso irônico despontou de leve nos lábios vermelhos.

– Não se faça de inocente! Sei bem o que faz para confundir os homens! Nunca esperei que o general sucumbisse perante uma mulher do seu tipo, mas, pelo visto, até os homens mais honestos e nobres de coração podem fraquejar diante da escória que você representa!

– Não use esse tom para falar comigo. – Helena continuava com o semblante impassível, mas a muito custo segurava-se.

– Eu falo como quiser! Sou a pessoa de confiança do general. Em mim ele deposita grandes expectativas. É a mim que ele vê como alguém digno de respeito. De você, ele quer apenas uma coisa... – Samantha demonstrou grande despeito nessas últimas palavras – Você é uma reles meretriz. Todos os homens querem de você a única coisa que tem a oferecer: o seu corpo. Você os enfeitiça, mas depois que eles se enjoam dos seus poucos encantos, tratam-na como merece. Eles a abandonam, como o traste que é!

– Cale-se! – a jovem cortesã enfim perdeu o controle – Não admito que continue me falando dessa forma! Retire-se desse quarto agora!

– Não pretendo me retirar. Acha mesmo que vou obedecer às ordens de uma mulher como você?

– Se não sair, direi ao seu general que esteve aqui, desagradando-me tanto quanto lhe foi possível. – a loira foi categórica e sentia-se estremecer de leve. Toda aquela comoção a estava atingindo muito mais do que gostaria.

– Pois eu a desafio! Diga isso a ele. Veremos qual será sua reação! – Samantha, por sua vez, parecia crescer na discussão.

– Todas as mulheres que já me desafiaram, perderam. – Helena conseguiu ser firme nessas palavras, porque elas eram verdadeiras.

– Acontece que eu sou diferente de todas as outras mulheres que você já conheceu, meretriz. – Samantha sorriu de escárnio – Eu sou a mulher que o general escolheu para estar a seu lado, como seu apoio.

– E eu sou a mulher que ele escolheu para estar em sua cama. – nem a própria Helena acreditava no que acabava de dizer. Desferiu aquelas palavras amargas e sentiu o gosto do fel logo após proferi-las. Depois de tudo que sentira, como podia, ela mesma, rebaixar-se dessa maneira? Seu trunfo agora era o de ser exatamente aquilo de que Samantha lhe acusava?

De qualquer forma, essas últimas palavras foram suficientes para revoltar a jovem de cabelos castanhos por completo. Os olhos de mel destilaram uma ira intensa e, com a promessa de que aquilo não ficaria assim estampada em seu rosto, Samantha deu meia-volta e saiu do quarto, a passadas largas e furiosas.

Assim que se viu sozinha, Helena deixou-se cair na luxuosa cama do aposento. Não chorava, não tinha qualquer expressão em seu rosto naquele momento.

Os olhos claros haviam se esvaziado de todo. A mão esquerda impulsivamente se colocou sobre a direita, acariciando o curativo uma vez mais.

Os olhos azuis voltaram-se para a mão ferida, fitando-a intensamente.

E um sorriso triste morreu nos lábios vermelhos.

**************************************************************************************************************

Hyoga piscou os belos olhos azuis duas vezes, parecendo despertar de um sonho.

Na verdade, era exatamente o que acontecia.

Entretanto, não estivera dormindo. Estava bem acordado até que, de repente, toda a cena ocorrida entre Helena e Ian, seguida da interrupção de Samantha, passara diante de seus olhos como um flash cinematográfico. Em milésimos de segundos, todo aquele angustiante momento se deu à sua frente, sem que pudesse controlar, sem que pudesse evitar a intensidade dos sentimentos que se apossaram dele no mesmo instante.

Ficou um pouco confuso. Tinha sido muito real. Muito mais real, se comparado com os sonhos que vinha tendo.

Possivelmente, essa impressão era fruto do fato de ter visto tudo aquilo sem estar dormindo. Dessa forma, não dava para simplesmente considerar que havia tido um sonho e ignorar o que tinha se passado.

O que acabava de acontecer assemelhava-se a uma visão. Uma terrível visão, se for considerada a horrível sensação que lhe ficava agora.

– Ei. Você me ouviu?

Simon despertou Hyoga dos pensamentos que o assolavam, buscando entender porque o loiro não lhe respondera à última provocação.

O russo, por sua vez, olhou ao redor como se tentasse se situar. Como se tentasse se assegurar de que estava mesmo na mansão, e não naquele aposento real.

Tinha sido concreto demais. Verdadeiro demais.

Não apenas as sensações. Tudo tinha sido real demais.

Como se realmente tivesse vivido aquilo.

Como se realmente tivesse conhecido aquelas pessoas.

Como se... fosse uma daquelas pessoas.

– Ah. Você ainda está aqui. – Ikki, que tinha subido para seu quarto a fim de trocar de roupa, uma vez que as calças que vestia estavam molhadas por conta de sua travessia na fonte, finalmente aparecia.

Hyoga e Simon voltaram-se para a grande entrada da sala de estar no mesmo instante. Ikki surgia nesse momento, com uma aparência cansada e nada amigável – Você realmente vai almoçar aqui? – perguntou de forma ríspida para o editor-chefe.

– Claro que sim. – Simon abriu um sorriso divertido – Seu irmão me convidou. Seria falta de educação da minha parte recusar.

– Como se você se importasse demais com o que as outras pessoas pensam a seu respeito, Simon. – Ikki começou a caminhar até sentar-se na poltrona em que antes Shun estivera.

– Você me conhece muito bem, Amamiya. – riu o homem de cabelos encaracolados – E eu também te conheço bem o bastante para saber que, no fundo, você gosta da minha companhia.

Simon parecia querer continuar com as provocações. Tanto que, ao dizer isso, lançou um rápido olhar para Hyoga. O loiro, entretanto, tinha baixado o rosto assim que Ikki entrara. Não tinha sido capaz de olhar para ele por mais tempo. No instante em que viu o cavaleiro de Fênix entrando na sala, era como se tivesse, diante de si, a imagem vívida do general Ian.

O russo via-se incapaz de pensar. Não conseguia conceber uma ordem lógica ao que estava acontecendo. Apenas sentia; e o que sentia, sabia ser real.

Samantha era real.

Ian era real.

Helena... era real.

Hyoga engoliu em seco.

Saori era a encarnação da deusa Athena.

Os cavaleiros, obviamente, também tiveram suas encarnações passadas. Porém, nunca fora importante conhecer essas vidas de outrora.

Pelo menos, não fora importante até agora. Mas isso tinha acabado de mudar.

Hyoga levou as duas mãos à cabeça, pressionando-a como se sofresse com uma forte dor de cabeça.

Ikki, que preferiu ignorar o comentário do colega, por saber que o jeito despojado de ser dele não mudaria, não importasse o que dissesse, atentou para a figura do loiro, que não parecia nada bem. Recordou-se então da noite passada e, tomado pela preocupação que sentira na véspera, levantou-se de onde estava e foi até o loiro:

– Hyoga? Você está bem? – colocou a mão no ombro do russo, suavemente. Sabia que não era do feitio do frio cavaleiro de Cisne demonstrar qualquer fraqueza, a não ser que estivesse realmente com os nervos em frangalhos. Se essa era a situação, então precisaria ajudá-lo.

O toque suave despertou algo inominável no russo.

E o toque agora não era apenas familiar. Hyoga sabia de onde vinha essa familiaridade.

Por isso mesmo, aquele toque queimou-lhe a pele. Levantou-se de supetão, afastando-se abruptamente de Ikki, que ficou atônito diante dessa reação do russo.

– Fique... longe de mim. – foi tão somente o que Hyoga conseguiu dizer, sem olhar diretamente para o Fênix. E, sem dar maiores explicações, saiu apressado da sala, ganhando rápido a escadaria que levava para os quartos. O loiro corria; e corria como se fugisse de algo.

De fato, ele fugia.

Hyoga fugia do seu passado. Fugia de si mesmo. Do que começava a descobrir que tinha sido. Do que começava a descobrir que tinha feito.

O Cisne fechou-se em seu quarto e, apoiando as costas na porta de madeira, sentiu-se fraquejar e deslizou até cair no chão, ainda escorado à porta.

O russo não havia se recordado de tudo ainda. As lembranças continuavam sendo tão somente os sonhos que já tivera e essa última visão.

Porém, o sentimento de culpa, que lhe surgira desde quando os sonhos se iniciaram, estava ali, cada vez mais forte. E Hyoga temia descobrir o porquê desse sentimento.

É provável que ele já soubesse o motivo da culpa. No entanto, não conhecia esse motivo conscientemente. Não ainda.

– Eu não quero ver. Não quero... – Hyoga escondeu o rosto entre os braços, que se apoiavam nos joelhos. Havia muito que o loiro ainda não compreendia.

Por exemplo... Por que os sonhos tinham se iniciado agora?

Todavia, não queria saber. Tinha medo de saber.

Não tinha certeza de quem eram muitas das pessoas que vira em seus sonhos, embora já desconfiasse fortemente de quem era Samantha.

Mas o pior problema não eram suas incertezas.

O pior eram as certezas.

Sabia que Helena fora sua encarnação. Agora, ele simplesmente sabia. Descobria Helena como parte de si, descobria a vida dela dentro de si mesmo.

Sabia também que a culpa que sentia era em virtude de algo que fizera contra Ian.

Essa culpa oprimia-lhe o peito.

Não estava conseguindo pensar. Nem desejava que isso acontecesse. Não sabia o que poderia suceder se essa culpa viesse à tona e descobrisse o que havia feito. Porque agora compreendia, mesmo que de forma incompleta...

Havia feito algo terrível.

Havia feito algo terrível contra Ian.

E Hyoga tinha certeza de que Ikki... era a reencarnação de Ian.

Continua...


	7. Capítulo Sete

Ikki viu como Hyoga saiu da sala parecendo carregar algum grave problema consigo. Entretanto, embora o que mais desejasse fosse seguir atrás dele, exigindo que lhe dissesse o motivo para estar tão alterado, o cavaleiro de Fênix não saiu do lugar.

As palavras de Hyoga ficaram fortemente gravadas em si. "Fique longe de mim". Foi o que o loiro dissera. E essas palavras foram pronunciadas em um tom que não lhe permitia agir de outra forma.

Aquilo tinha doído em Ikki de uma forma inesperada. Claro; a rejeição era algo que o moreno já estava acostumado a receber de Hyoga. Viviam brigando e discutindo devido às personalidades tão distintas. Porém, dessa vez... tinha sido diferente.

Naquelas palavras, não havia a rejeição costumeira. Não era um pedido de afastamento falado no calor do momento, em meio a uma briga mais acalorada. Não; o Hyoga que lhe pedira para se distanciar era, ao mesmo tempo, um Hyoga desconhecido, como ele nunca vira até então, ao mesmo tempo em que ele lhe soara absurdamente familiar.

Veio-lhe ao peito uma sensação muito desconfortável. E não saber que sensação era essa, não conhecer exatamente seu motivo, não compreender inteiramente o que estava ocorrendo consigo era perturbador demais, especialmente para alguém como o cavaleiro de Fênix, que sempre gostou de se sentir no controle da situação.

– Esse seu amigo é muito esquisito. – Simon começou a falar, aproximando-se do moreno.

A voz grave e sonora do homem de cabelos castanhos despertou Ikki de seus pensamentos. Olhou de canto para o colega e disse, com uma expressão nada amigável:

– Não fale dele. – seu tom de voz não foi apenas repreensivo. Foi cortante; e Simon sentiu isso vividamente.

– Da forma como diz, parece até que esse cara tem sua permissão para agir dessa maneira com você. – os olhos cor de mel não fugiam dos olhos escuros como o mar. E o modo como pronunciou essas palavras demonstravam que Simon não tinha gostado nem um pouco de ser repreendido.

– Isso não é da sua conta. – foi Ikki quem desviou os olhos primeiro. Estava preocupado, confuso, com sentimentos contraditórios a respeito de Hyoga. Tudo o que não precisava agora era discutir com outra pessoa.

Preparava-se para sair da sala, não só para abandonar aquela conversa, mas para tentar fugir das sensações que pareciam devorá-lo por dentro. Entretanto, antes que conseguisse dar dois passos, sentiu uma mão forte segurá-lo pelo braço. Olhou para trás e estreitou os olhos para Simon, que o mantinha preso.

Ikki não costumava precisar de mais que um olhar significativo para qualquer pessoa compreender que estava invadindo seu espaço. Esse mesmo olhar deixava claro que o indivíduo intrometido deveria afastar-se de imediato.

Porém, não foi o que aconteceu. Simon continuava segurando firmemente o braço do moreno. O editor-chefe era muito alto e forte, e parecia querer demonstrar o vigor que lhe era notável na forma como detinha o cavaleiro de Fênix.

– Pode me largar? – Ikki falou com uma voz séria. Realmente odiava quando não respeitavam seu espaço.

– O que está havendo com você hoje, Amamiya? Está muito estranho.

– Eu já disse que não é da sua conta, Simon.

– Quando seus problemas particulares interferem no seu trabalho, passa a ser da minha conta.

Se tinha algo que Ikki detestava mais que invadirem seu espaço, era quando duvidavam de sua capacidade:

– O dia em que meu trabalho for comprometido, você poderá me cobrar qualquer coisa. – irritado, o moreno arrancou seu braço à força da mão de Simon.

– E, por acaso, não foi o que ocorreu hoje? - o homem de cabelos encaracolados pôs as mãos sobre o quadril, como se cobrasse explicações.

– Hoje? – Ikki riu, ainda mais nervoso – Você só pode estar brincando... eu tirei fotos excelentes!

– E algumas que demonstravam total desconcentração.

– Tirei mais que o dobro de fotos boas. Você não terá problemas para escolher algumas para a sua revistinha. – o cavaleiro de Fênix fez uso de um tom depreciativo, o que irritou visivelmente o outro.

– Não fale desse jeito, Amamiya.

– Eu falo como quiser.

– Eu sou seu chefe.

– Um deles. Pode me demitir, se quiser. Não vai me fazer diferença.

– Não fale como se eu não tivesse qualquer relevância na sua vida, Amamiya. – a voz de Simon demonstrava alguma relutância, quase como se ele temesse a resposta que pudesse advir do que acabava de dizer.

– Você não tem relevância na minha vida, Simon. – a voz fria com que Ikki respondeu feriu profundamente o editor-chefe.

Talvez por isso, talvez por desespero, talvez por ver o moreno tão distante como nunca, talvez por justamente Ikki estar tão diferente do habitual... não era possível afirmar o motivo com certeza, mas Simon, que não estava no seu momento mais racional agora, terminou por decidir que era hora de fazer algo que, há muito, desejava.

De forma abrupta, agarrou Ikki em seus braços fortes e beijou sua boca forçosamente.

Havia muito tempo que desejava experimentar o sabor daquele beijo, o gosto daquela boca na sua.

Desde a primeira vez que colocara os olhos em Ikki, tinha se sentido diferente. Até então, não havia sentido atração por homens; mas, subitamente, não conseguia parar de pensar naquele homem.

Na qualidade de editor-chefe, tratou de conseguir uma posição estável para o moreno como fotógrafo da revista Atual. Queria Ikki perto de si o máximo que conseguisse. Porém, o talentoso fotógrafo não gostava de se sentir preso e trabalhava para a revista a seu modo; sem qualquer amarra profissional. Isso o deixava livre para ir e vir quando quisesse e Simon, que tanto tentou ajudar o moreno a encontrar estabilidade, descobriu surpreso o quanto ele preferia continuar com seus trabalhos de freelancer.

Compreendendo que não conseguiria manter Ikki por perto pelo lado profissional, o homem de cabelos castanhos passou então a buscar conquistar sua amizade. Novamente, descobriu o quanto aquele fotógrafo conseguia ser escorregadio, evasivo, lacônico.

Mesmo assim, não desistiu. Não conseguia. Não entendia como; mas estava obcecado. Sentia que precisava estar perto de Ikki. Queria-o consigo, não importava como. Por isso, armou-se de sua maior habilidade como editor-chefe de uma revista de grande circulação: sua cara-de-pau.

Era inconveniente e sabia que Ikki não gostava da forma como se intrometia em sua vida. Aliás, não era difícil saber. Era visível naqueles olhos azuis o quanto o moreno odiava quando ele invadia seu espaço pessoal. Entretanto, não recuava. Continuava seguindo, acreditando que, um dia, encontraria uma brecha.

A brecha que esperava não veio. Talvez, a melhor oportunidade não aparecesse. Não importava mais; precisou aproveitar o momento.

Sentiu a ameaça que Hyoga representava no momento em que o viu, descendo daquele carro, na entrada da mansão. Sentiu, sem grandes dificuldades, que havia uma grande tensão entre o loiro e o moreno. Porém, ou os dois não se davam conta disso, ou algo os impedia de concretizarem o sentimento latente entre eles.

Não fazia a mínima questão de saber o porquê. O importante agora era encontrar um jeito de conquistar Ikki antes daquele loiro agir.

Inicialmente, pensara em criar algum plano de ação, traçar alguma estratégia que o aproximasse mais do moreno. Alguma tática mais elaborada que deixar documentos importantes na mochila de Ikki, para usá-los como desculpa para revê-lo.

Todavia, as coisas não iam bem. Depois de ver como Ikki correu atrás do ciclista, depois de vê-lo como nunca o imaginara, perseguindo desesperadamente alguém que julgava se chamar Heitor... aquilo já tinha mexido com Simon, deixando-o extremamente enciumado. Então havia alguém na vida de Ikki? Mas nunca o vira com ninguém; ele nunca mencionara ninguém...

Porém, isso parecia ser agora uma constante. Pelo visto, era do feitio do moreno não falar sobre aqueles por quem guardava algum interesse. Afinal, depois de descobrir a existência do tal Heitor, conhecia, logo em seguida, esse Hyoga.

Que o loiro tinha interesse em Ikki era óbvio. Que o fotógrafo também sentia algo por ele era fácil de notar. Simon encontrava-se já no seu limite e o que fez seu desespero enfim transbordar foi ouvir do outro, com todas as letras, que ele não era relevante em sua vida.

Aquilo tinha sido demais. O desespero o guiara. O desespero era o sentimento que prevaleceu naquele beijo impulsivo e inesperado...

*********************************************************************************************************

– Eu já disse que estava precisando espairecer, Sam! – a jovem Isolda falava nervosa, caminhando apressada à frente do líder dos rebeldes.

– Se precisava conversar, podia ter me acordado! Eu fiquei na sua cabana por um motivo, Isolda! – Samuel caminhava a passos largos, acompanhando o ritmo ditado pela morena – Eu queria estar por perto quando você precisasse...

– Já falei que não precisava conversar.

– Então por que estava lá com aquele forasteiro?

– Por que o trata como se não fizesse parte de nós? Ele também está lutando pela nossa causa, Sam! – Isolda parou e virou-se a fim de encarar os olhos cor de mel do amigo.

– Eu não confio nele. E essa história de que ele não recorda de coisa alguma me é muito suspeita.

A jovem zangou-se com esse último comentário. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se dissesse para si mesma que não valia a pena discutir com o outro. Deu-lhe novamente as costas e recomeçou a caminhar.

– Aonde você está indo? – Samuel voltou a acompanhá-la.

– Não interessa a você.

– Interessa, sim. Tudo o que se passa nesse acampamento é do meu interesse, Isolda.

A jovem estancou o passo nesse instante e riu:

– Sempre fico impressionada em ver como você consegue fazer uso da sua posição para subjugar os outros. – desferiu um olhar firme para o homem de cabelos encaracolados – Mas você não me intimida, Sam. Nem um pouco.

– Eu não quero intimidá-la, Isolda! Quando vai entender que eu me preocupo com você e só quero o seu bem?

– Não preciso que cuidem de mim.

– Precisa, sim! Você está esgotada, Isolda! Fica dia e noite cuidando de Sebastian e se esquece de viver a própria vida!

– Não traga meu irmão para essa discussão. – a jovem falou em tom de aviso.

– Desculpe-me. – Samuel emendou rápido – Sinto muito. Por favor, Isolda... Não quero discutir com você.

– Entretanto, é exatamente o que está fazendo. – a jovem abraçou o próprio corpo, para se proteger do sereno da noite. Acabava de se dar conta de que havia esquecido seu xale lilás em algum lugar.

– Está com frio? – a voz de Samuel era doce agora e suas feições suavizaram-se – Vem; eu acompanho você até sua cabana. – o homem aproximou-se da amiga, envolvendo-a com seus braços fortes a fim de aquecê-la assim.

Isolda, contudo, tão logo sentiu os braços de Samuel sobre seu corpo, esquivou-se desse toque. Fizera por reflexo. E ficou tão surpresa quanto o líder dos rebeldes.

A amizade que existia entre os dois era forte e antiga. Por isso mesmo, havia certa intimidade entre os dois. Por mais de uma vez, Samuel protegera Isolda do frio e da chuva, usando seu próprio corpo para isso.

O modo como a garota se desvencilhara de seus braços deixou o homem de cabelos castanhos estupefato:

– O que é isso agora, Isolda? Não posso mais tocar em você? – o homem parecia bastante zangado.

– Eu... – a morena parecia confusa com sua própria reação. Não fizera de propósito. Nunca vira problemas em se deixar abraçar pelo amigo. Porém, algo nela estava mudado e não compreendia o que podia ser.

Por algum estranho e desconhecido motivo, não foi capaz de suportar o toque de Samuel sobre si.

– O que aquele forasteiro disse para você?

– O quê? – Isolda mostrou-se confusa.

– Ele disse algo, não foi? Por isso está assim, estranha.

– O Heitor não disse nada, Sam. Agora, deixe-me em paz. – Isolda, embora não conhecesse de fato o que a levara a agir assim com o amigo, suspeitava que tivesse a ver com o loiro. Não havia lógica nisso, mas sentia que existia uma relação entre o surgimento de Heitor com a estranha forma que tratava Samuel nesse momento.

Decidida a não prolongar essa situação, a bela morena quis se afastar, mas antes que pudesse agir, o homem de olhos cor de mel segurou seu braço, trazendo-a para mais perto de si:

– Eu não quero mais ver você perto dele. – a voz grave soou mais forte que de costume.

– Não pode me impedir de vê-lo, Sam.

– Posso, sim. Amanhã, mandarei que o expulsem do acampamento.

Isolda arregalou os olhos azuis como o mar:

– Você não pode fazer isso!

– Já está feito.

– Não pode simplesmente expulsá-lo, sem qualquer motivo justo!

– Quem disse que não possuo um motivo? Eu já falei que não confio nele. – sentenciou o líder.

– Sam, por favor! Ele precisa ficar! – agora, era Isolda quem depositava ambas as mãos sobre os braços fortes do amigo – Heitor está ferido, ele precisa de cuidados! Além disso, ele perdeu a memória; para onde ele irá?

– Isso é problema dele.

– Você não pode fazer isso! – repetiu a moça, furiosa ao ver seus argumentos serem rechaçados cruelmente.

– Por que se importa tanto? Você mal o conhece, Isolda! – Samuel deixou claro seu desgosto em ver a forma como a jovem se esforçava para manter o loiro no acampamento – Por que age como se ele tivesse alguma relevância em sua vida? – indagou, nervoso.

– Porque ele é relevante para mim! – a morena disparou sua resposta sem nem ao menos pensar no que dizia.

Aquilo tinha sido demais. Era possível que a moça apenas tivesse dito isso porque, como muitos no acampamento comentavam, Isolda precisava cuidar desse forasteiro porque assim se sentia menos frustrada pelo estado em que se via seu irmão.

Isso havia sido o que Samuel vinha se repetindo desde que Heitor chegara ao acampamento.

No entanto, a maneira dedicada com que Isolda defendia a permanência do loiro ali estava ultrapassando os limites do bom senso, segundo o líder pensava. E as últimas palavras ditas por ela eram quase... apaixonadas.

Podia ter se enganado? Sim. O fervor com que ela proferira aquela frase poderia significar muitas coisas.

Porém, Samuel não estava mais sendo capaz de pensar. Apenas sentiu-se tomado por um ciúme gigantesco. Amava a amiga há tempos, mas nunca se declarara. Nunca encontrara um bom momento e isso se devia, em grande parte, ao fato de a amiga, desde sempre, viver para cuidar de seu irmão. Sendo ambos órfãos desde muito novos, Isolda tomara para si a tarefa de cuidar de Sebastian de forma incondicional. Por sinal, em sua vida, não lhe parecia sobrar tempo para mais nada, a não ser cuidar do caçula.

Depois que o mais jovem perdera a memória, as coisas pioraram. E Samuel ficara esperando pelo momento adequado de se declarar, mas esse momento parecia se distanciar cada vez mais...

Agora, com a chegada do forasteiro, essa chance parecia se afastar ainda mais.

Não podia permitir que isso ocorresse.

Impetuosamente, tomou a amiga em seus braços e a beijou apaixonado, depositando nesse beijo todo o seu amor, até então, frustrado.

Isolda fora pega de surpresa. E tão completamente surpresa ela estava que não soube como reagir nos primeiros segundos desse beijo. Era como se nem ao menos estivesse ali, de fato, pois sequer correspondia àquele beijo desesperado. Seus olhos sequer se fecharam e foi justamente por isso que ela avistou a figura de Heitor aparecendo subitamente.

No mesmo instante, a morena empurrou Samuel, afastando-se rápido, como se houvesse sido pega em flagrante. Como se tivesse sido vista fazendo algo que não devia.

Isolda olhava para Heitor, sem conseguir dizer palavra.

E o soldado olhava para os dois sem conseguir compreender. Havia corrido até ali, para alcançá-los, e agora se arrependia amargamente de tê-lo feito.

Não entendia o que sentia. Isolda estava beijando Samuel. Foi com essa cena que se deparou depois de correr para encontrá-los. Não deveria estar surpreso. Aquilo devia ser esperado. O que havia de errado ali? Nada.

Então, por que aquilo lhe doera no fundo de sua alma? Por que aquela cena despertava tantas emoções que pareceram adormecidas por uma vida inteira e que, bruscamente, eram trazidas à tona?

Por que ver Isolda nos braços de outro homem lhe parecia... insuportável?

– O que você quer? – Samuel rosnou, falando por entre os dentes, com olhos flamejantes de raiva devido à interrupção.

– Eu... – Heitor enfim reagiu, piscando os belos olhos azuis algumas vezes, como se assim despertasse para a realidade – Você esqueceu seu xale na beira do rio. Eu... vim trazer. – levantou o xale lilás para mostrar que realmente o havia trazido – Desculpem-me a interrupção, eu... – o loiro mal conseguia elaborar uma frase completa – Depois eu devolvo seu xale. – Heitor deu as costas e começou a se retirar, apressado, sentindo uma dor absurdamente forte comprimir seu coração.

– Heitor! Espere! – Isolda gritou, afastando-se de Samuel e correndo atrás do loiro.

*********************************************************************************************************

– Heitor! – falou Ikki, ao mesmo tempo em que se afastava bruscamente de Simon. Era como se acabasse de despertar de um sonho, embora não estivesse dormindo. Olhou ao redor, demorando para conseguir se situar. Parecia perdido entre dois mundos.

– Heitor? – Simon estreitou os olhos na direção de Ikki, num misto de frustração e ódio.

– Quem é Heitor, irmão? – Simon olhou para a porta e viu Shun ali, parado. Era visível na expressão do jovem cavaleiro de Andrômeda que ele havia presenciado o beijo e também a forma como ele foi repentinamente partido por seu irmão.

– Eu... não sei... – o moreno levou a mão aos cabelos, com uma expressão confusa e com os olhos escuros nublados de angústia. Sentia o desespero de Isolda; o desespero por ver Heitor afastar-se de si daquele modo.

– Quem é esse cara? – perguntou Simon, que se via um pouco descontrolado. Não suportava a ideia de que seu primeiro beijo com Ikki tivesse sido interrompido pela simples lembrança desse tal Heitor.

– Eu não sei! – o moreno gritou, canalizando sua angústia dessa maneira.

– Como não sabe? Já é a segunda vez que você fala o nome desse cara hoje! Eu quero saber quem é ele, Amamiya!

– Eu já disse que não sei! – gritou Ikki, ainda mais enfurecido – Vá embora daqui, Simon! Suma da minha frente! – dizendo isso, o cavaleiro de Fênix caminhou em direção à cozinha.

– Amamiya! Volta aqui! – Simon ia seguir o moreno, mas Shun se colocou em seu caminho.

– Olha, eu sinto muito pelo comportamento do meu irmão. Mas é melhor você ir embora.

Simon olhou para Shun como se quisesse argumentar, mas percebeu naqueles olhos verdes uma grande firmeza por trás da doçura com que ele pronunciava aquelas palavras.

O editor-chefe suspirou pesadamente, resignado. Então levou a mão ao bolso do paletó e alcançou seu maço de cigarros:

– Está bem. – falou, com a voz um pouco mais calma – Eu vou. Mas, por favor. Peça para ele me ligar depois.

Shun nada respondeu. Simon então voltou-se para a saída principal da sala, caminhando em direção à porta que daria para fora da mansão.

Não olhou para trás.

E não o fez por saber que voltaria.

Não só à mansão.

Voltaria àquele momento.

Voltaria ao beijo interrompido com Ikki.

Só que, da próxima vez... não haveria interrupções.

Continua...


	8. Capítulo Oito

Hyoga se levantou, depois de permanecer um tempo ali, parado, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Sentia como muitas recordações subitamente queriam vir à tona, mas ele não poderia permitir que isso acontecesse. O russo sabia, de alguma forma, que, a partir do momento que tomasse consciência de tudo, algo terrível aconteceria. Por isso, buscava calar o que seu inconsciente gritava. Fazia uso de todo o seu autocontrole, tentando friamente raciocinar e descobrir a melhor forma de agir.

Enquanto não soubesse como agir, não se permitiria relembrar. Era inteligente o suficiente para saber que não poderia calar essas lembranças eternamente. Porém, enquanto pudesse fugir delas, era o que faria.

Caminhou sentindo as pernas trêmulas até a janela. Abriu-a por inteiro, permitindo que o ar frio de fora adentrasse seu quarto. Respirou fundo, em busca de equilíbrio.

Contudo, esse equilíbrio não chegou a se estabelecer naquela alma conturbada. Tão logo o loiro inspirou o ar do dia frio, a porta de seu quarto abriu de supetão:

– Precisamos conversar. – disse o furacão que acabava de entrar no quarto, sem pedir permissão.

Hyoga virou-se atônito, porque a última pessoa que esperava ver ali agora era o moreno. Mal conseguiu encontrar o que dizer. Apenas deixou escapar o nome daquele que agitava completamente o seu estado de espírito.

– Ikki...?

– Por que saiu daquele jeito da sala? Eu fiz alguma coisa? Eu disse algo de errado? – o cavaleiro de Fênix estava muito nervoso. As memórias que ele não compreendia, Isolda, Heitor, o beijo de Simon... tudo aquilo deixava o Amamiya desnorteado. Provavelmente, o ideal não era conversar com o loiro agora. Entretanto, Ikki não estava nada racional no momento.

– Ikki, eu não posso falar com você agora. Por favor, saia. – Hyoga desviou seus olhos claros, buscando qualquer coisa a que pudesse se agarrar naquele momento de profundo desespero. Ver Ikki à sua frente era agora algo que lhe trazia dor, medo, angústia, sentimentos confusos, densos, dolorosos.

– Eu não vou sair! Eu quero uma resposta! Eu preciso de respostas, Hyoga! – Ikki gritava, sem se dar conta de que o que dizia não faria sentido a qualquer pessoa que testemunhasse essa discussão. Afinal, os dois não tinham uma relação tão próxima; como podia o moreno exigir algo tão importante do loiro? Sim; porque isso era visível. Ikki não estava bem. Algo o afligia e de uma forma como nunca se viu antes acontecer com o poderoso cavaleiro de Fênix. Exatamente por isso, a situação parecia surreal. Diante do inusitado sentimento de impotência, tão nítido em Ikki, que se mostrava desesperado, o mais inesperado era vê-lo pedir a Hyoga aquilo de que ele mais parecia precisar agora: de respostas.

– Eu não tenho nenhuma resposta para oferecer, Ikki. – na voz do loiro, notava-se também algo que não era do feitio do russo. Ele estava perturbado e, para algo conseguir perturbar o frio cavaleiro de Cisne, alguma coisa deveria estar muito errada – Olha, eu... tenho um compromisso, preciso ir porque estou atrasado, então... – o russo falava enquanto caminhava, dando passadas largas e olhando para o chão, evitando ao máximo a imagem do moreno.

Porém, por mais que evitasse seu rosto, não pôde evitar sua mão. O firme agarre de Ikki se fez sentir no braço do loiro, impedido de continuar sua trajetória de fuga rumo à porta.

– Você não vai a lugar algum. Não antes de conversarmos. – o susto fez com que Hyoga levasse seus olhos tão claros para Ikki e o encontro desses olhares foi mais forte que ambos – Você sabe. Você sabe as respostas... – sussurrou o moreno, que nem ao certo sabia quais eram as perguntas que queria fazer. Entretanto, ao olhar naqueles olhos límpidos e claros, o Amamiya pôde entender que o loiro possuía as respostas. Independente de quais fossem as perguntas, Hyoga sabia as respostas...

*********************************************************************************************************

– Helena? Você está bem?

– O quê? – a jovem meretriz despertou assustada, olhando ao redor, um pouco perdida – Onde eu estou?

– Você adormeceu. – Ian disse, com a voz gentil e um sorriso bonito, apesar de discreto – A culpa é minha; acabei demorando-me mais do que gostaria. – Ian tinha ido apenas certificar-se de que o príncipe estava bem; entretanto, encontrou-o rodeado daqueles homens do Conselho, que, com sorrisos falsos e palavras vis, que vinham disfarçadas de preocupados aconselhamentos, eram destiladas e contaminavam o jovem príncipe, ainda imaturo e sempre tão ingênuo para a maldade dos corações dos homens, que Ian conhecia tão bem.

– Eu nem percebi. – Helena levantou-se, voltando a recobrar o controle sobre si mesma. Estava acostumada a nunca mostrar-se vulnerável e sentia que havia sido pega em um momento de fragilidade explícita – Está muito tarde, eu imagino. Devo me retirar...

– Para onde você vai? – Ian perguntou, sem que pudesse disfarçar a frustração em sua voz ao ver a loira caminhando com pressa até a porta.

– Preciso regressar aos meus aposentos.

– E onde ficam os seus aposentos?

– Eu... vivo sob a proteção do duque de Filles. – a jovem respondeu, baixando o rosto. Dizer aquilo para o general fazia com que sentisse uma vergonha que há muito não se permitia mais sentir. Sentir-se envergonhada de sua posição a enfraquecia e há tempos Helena não se permitia ser fraca ou vulnerável.

– Então é para a casa do duque que você vai agora?

– Sim. – respondeu Helena, em um fio de voz. Por mais que odiasse, não podia impedir que a tristeza lhe assaltasse o coração agora. Mas por que estava se deixando ser tão frágil nesse instante? Isso não poderia ser! Aquilo apenas deixaria tudo mais confuso! Não poderia permitir que Ian lhe afetasse desse modo! Não era certo que seu coração batesse tão forte simplesmente porque agora o general se aproximava dela! Não era correto que sentisse o corpo ficar mais quente com a proximidade dele, com o toque suave da sua mão sobre seu braço, que queimou intensamente com esse mero contato. Não era bom que ela ansiasse por algo que enxergava nos olhos daquele homem! Entretanto, como ela desejava se entregar ao que aqueles olhos lhe pediam...

Por sinal, Ian havia conseguido fazer com que ela não mais lhe fugisse com os olhos. Ian tinha aprisionado seu olhar e Helena sentia que não poderia mais escapar deles.

O general possuía um olhar denso e magnético. A jovem não poderia escapar deles, mesmo que quisesse.

E Helena não queria. Pelo contrário, a bela meretriz compreendeu, naquele instante, que deveria apenas se entregar, como nunca antes havia ocorrido.

Apenas entregar-se e deixar-se tragar por aquele momento.

Delicadamente, Ian levou sua mão forte à nuca da jovem, puxando-a para si com uma suavidade que contrastava com seu porte vigoroso.

Lentamente, os rostos apaixonados foram se aproximando. Os olhares não se desencontravam. Não desejavam nunca mais se desencontrar. Pareciam ter demorado tempo demais para acharem um ao outro. Não poderiam mais correr o risco de se perder...

Os lábios se tocaram docemente e um beijo floresceu entre eles, criando entre ambos um laço que deveria unir aquelas duas almas para a eternidade.

**********************************************************************************************************

O olhar de Ikki sobre si era imponente e demandante. O moreno queria as respostas, mas não apenas isso. O protegido da constelação de Fênix queria mais, bem mais. Hyoga compreendeu, assim como Helena também soube. Ikki, assim como Ian, sabia como aprisionar com um simples olhar.

Helena não foi capaz de escapar.

Hyoga também jamais seria.

Sem nem ao menos entender como aconteceu, o loiro trouxe Ikki para um beijo apaixonado. Puxou o moreno, envolvendo seus braços ao redor do pescoço do Amamiya e, com um beijo cheio de saudades, demonstrou que, de fato, ele sabia quais eram respostas.

A bem da verdade, o russo não sabia exatamente que respostas eram essas.

Mas Hyoga compreendeu que, quaisquer que fossem elas, essas respostas apenas viriam à tona se ele permitisse que sua alma dialogasse com a de Ikki. E, para isso, suas almas teriam de se encontrar. Por meio de um beijo, elas entrariam em contato e enfim poderiam unir-se novamente.

O Amamiya surpreendeu-se em um primeiro momento, mas a surpresa não pôde durar mais que um instante. Aquele beijo trazia respostas e Ikki compreendeu isso logo. Suas mãos fortes e calejadas entrelaçaram-se aos fios dourados, que tantas vezes quis tocar, a ponto de invejar o vento que brincava com eles nas manhãs mais frias e nas noites mais solitárias. Deslizou seus dedos pelas madeixas douradas, experimentando, pela primeira vez, de fato, sua maciez, sua textura...

O moreno entregou-se ao beijo, de corpo e alma, mergulhando naquele momento não apenas porque aquele beijo era tudo o que havia desejado por tanto tempo... mas especialmente porque a sensação trazida pelo beijo ia além do que poderia ser...

*********************************************************************************************************

– Heitor! Espere!

– Isolda! Aonde pensa que vai? – Samuel bradou, enfurecido pela interrupção e por ver como a amiga se afastava.

– Sam, fique onde está! – os olhos cor de tormenta da jovem tinham um brilho ameaçador ao se voltarem para o líder dos rebeldes – Você não devia ter... – a morena mal conseguia terminar de proferir a frase – Volte para a sua cabana. Depois conversamos. – ela finalizou, de forma hostil. Samuel pareceu querer dizer mais alguma coisa, mas os olhos de Isolda falaram por ela. O homem de cabelos encaracolados compreendeu que, se não quisesse pôr tudo a perder, precisava recuar agora.

– Está bem. Conversaremos amanhã? – ele perguntou, embora uma parte sua desejasse fortemente ir até a garota e arrastá-la mesmo contra a sua vontade de volta ao vilarejo.

– Amanhã. – a jovem acedeu e Samuel entendeu que era melhor deixar as coisas como estavam. Conhecia bem a amiga e sabia que, se a desafiasse agora, ela jamais lhe perdoaria. Obviamente, o ódio que sentiu pelo forasteiro cresceu de forma gigantesca nesse momento, mas soube se conter. Cuidaria do loiro mais tarde. Pensando assim, o líder dos rebeldes deu meia-volta e seguiu seu caminho, precisando ainda respirar fundo. Sabia que Isolda iria atrás do outro. Porém, pensava consigo que nada muito sério aconteceria. Isolda não era moça dada a agir de forma tão impensada. Ela era passional, mas nunca irracional. Podia ser movida pelas emoções, mas sabia ponderar bem as ações. Sim, Samuel precisava confiar no bom senso da amiga. E cuidaria de Heitor assim que pudesse.

Com a saída do amigo, Isolda não perdeu tempo. Correu em disparada atrás de Heitor que, desnorteado com o que vira, deixara o local às pressas. Ao perceber que tinha perdido o soldado de vista, a jovem suspirou chateada. Não queria perder aquele momento. Precisava pedir desculpas a Heitor, embora não compreendesse ao certo o porquê dessa necessidade. Por que sentia tão desesperadamente que precisava falar ao loiro que não havia nada entre ela e Sam? Por que achava que devia alguma satisfação a Heitor? Eles mal se conheciam, mas, ainda assim...

Súbito, a moça pareceu dar-se conta do óbvio. E, simples assim, soube onde encontrar o soldado.

Regressou ao rio onde estavam antes de serem interrompidos. Como se já soubesse o que encontraria lá, Isolda sorriu ao ver a imagem do soldado loiro sentado à beira do rio, pensativo, com os olhos fixos no céu da madrugada.

A morena aproximou-se devagar, parecendo saber que vivenciava um momento marcante em sua vida. Tão silenciosamente foi essa aproximação, que Heitor sequer se deu conta da presença da moça, notando-a apenas quando ela deitou suavemente sua mão sobre o ombro forte do loiro:

– Posso me sentar aqui? – a jovem sorriu.

Heitor, agitando-se ao ver Isolda tão perto de si, piscou os olhos, como se quisesse fugir daquele olhar tão poderoso com o qual se encontrou ao virar-se para trás, depois de sentir o toque delicado sobre seu ombro. Conseguiu, com algum esforço, fugir dos olhos escuros como aquela noite e prendeu seu olhar ao rio que corria sob seus pés:

– Você não deveria estar com o seu amigo? – foram as únicas palavras que conseguiu pronunciar. Amargamente.

– Não. Eu deveria estar aqui. – Isolda surpreendeu-se momentaneamente com a certeza com que fez essa afirmação. Todavia, não foi uma surpresa duradoura. Até mesmo a agitação em que se via sua alma parecia começar a passar. E uma estranha e tranquila paz parecia tomar conta de todo seu ser.

As palavras da jovem atingiram em cheio o confuso soldado. Heitor não compreendia o que estava se passando. Por que aquela garota mexia tanto consigo? Por que a presença dela era um verdadeiro bálsamo para a sua alma? Por que se sentia justo assim por alguém que deveria representar o inimigo? Isso não estava certo, mas Heitor não conseguia agir diferente. Era mais forte, absurdamente mais forte que ele.

– Não, Isolda. Você não deveria estar aqui. E nem eu. – buscando desesperadamente fugir de tudo aquilo, dos pensamentos e sentimentos que tanto o afligiam, Heitor levantou-se bruscamente para deixar aquele local.

No entanto, o gesto não chegou a se concretizar. Antes que o soldado desse dois passos, a mão de Isolda se colocou sobre seu braço. O singelo toque foi o bastante para fazer Heitor se voltar e ser novamente aprisionado pelos olhos da jovem. Aquele olhar era fascinante, hipnotizante.

Heitor aproximou-se, sem se dar conta do que fazia. Já não era senhor de seu corpo. Os pés caminharam sem que ele tivesse de ordenar. As mãos envolveram a cintura da morena e os olhos claros viam-se completamente incapazes de escapar daqueles olhos tão demandantes.

Os olhos de Isolda lhe ordenavam. E Heitor nada podia fazer, a não ser obedecer-lhes.

Com as mãos enlaçando a delgada cintura, o rapaz aproximou-se devagar da moça. Porém, a lentidão desse gesto não se devia a algum nervosismo ou algo do gênero. Heitor e Isolda não pareciam sentir pressa, pois quando se parece encontrar aquilo pelo qual se esperou uma vida inteira, não há necessidade de correr. Sendo o momento pelo qual se buscou por toda uma existência, o ideal é vivê-lo plenamente, como se cada segundo pudesse ser preenchido por uma eternidade. Assim, o rapaz beijou a jovem, no que foi prontamente retribuído. E descobriram ambos que aquele beijo tinha um sabor de saudade e passado. Um passado que começava a ressurgir...

**********************************************************************************************************

– Irmão?! O que você... O que vocês...?

O beijo se desfez abruptamente e tanto Ikki quanto Hyoga deram um passo para trás, assustados com a súbita aparição de Shun.

– Por que vocês... como... como...?

O menor dos cavaleiros encontrava sérias dificuldades para dizer qualquer coisa. Seus olhos verdes estavam marejados e a expressão de profunda dor estava nitidamente estampada em seu rosto.

– Ikki, como... Como você pôde...? – foi o que o antigo cavaleiro de Andrômeda conseguiu dizer, antes de sair correndo, como se fugisse da cena que acabava de presenciar.

– Shun, espera! – Ikki fez menção de que iria atrás do irmão caçula, mas antes que o gesto se concretizasse, Hyoga se pronunciou:

– Se for atrás dele agora, o que vai dizer? – a voz do loiro soou fria, de modo que Hyoga agora parecia estar no pleno controle de suas ações, embora o beijo e sua interrupção houvessem acabado de acontecer.

Ikki encarou Hyoga, parecendo confuso. O loiro, entretanto, parecia bem menos agitado. Era como se o beijo tivesse despertado muitos sentimentos nele. Sentimentos esclarecedores. Talvez um pouco aterradores.

– Eu não sei! Mas você viu o estado em que ele ficou, Hyoga? Céus, ele deve estar arrasado! Ele estava esperando por uma resposta sua e o que ele acabou de ver deve tê-lo destruído por dentro! Eu não posso deixar que meu irmão fique mal por minha culpa! Eu não...

– Ah, é mesmo. Você faz essas coisas. – Hyoga interrompeu o moreno, com uma voz cortante e um semblante algo nostálgico – Você sempre fez. – sorriu tristemente – E, pelo visto, isso nunca vai mudar. – o loiro cruzou os braços, enquanto recostava-se na escrivaninha de seu quarto.

– O que espera que eu faça, Hyoga? É meu irmão! Ele se declarou para você! E me confidenciou seus sentimentos, me pediu conselhos, e eu... Como eu pude traí-lo desse modo? – o moreno levou a mão ao rosto, parecendo perdido e confuso como nunca – Nós não devíamos... eu não devia... – Ikki começou a dizer, em voz baixa, a face escondida pela mão. Entretanto, o moreno não era capaz de terminar essas frases. Embora achasse que não deveria ter agido assim, não conseguia dizê-lo simplesmente porque não acreditava, de fato, que devia ter agido diferente. Apesar de tudo, aquele beijo não lhe parecia errado. Racionalmente, Ikki queria acreditar que aquele beijo não poderia ter ocorrido, mas, em contrapartida, tudo em si lhe dizia o contrário.

Enquanto Ikki se via dilacerado por sentimentos e pensamentos que não entravam em acordo, Hyoga via-se perdido entre passado e presente. As palavras de Ikki tinham-no jogado nesse tufão que criava um verdadeiro caos em sua alma.

"Como eu pude traí-lo desse modo?". Essa foi a frase responsável por fazer o antigo cavaleiro de Cisne vivenciar mais uma recordação.

A pior de todas elas.

Continua...


	9. Capítulo Nove

O beijo entre Helena e Ian cresceu muito mais rápido e muito mais forte do que a meretriz foi capaz de compreender. Aquilo não era certo, não fazia sentido e não podia ser. Um sentimento como aquele, que lhe tornava cativa com tanta facilidade, não poderia existir. Helena se recusava a crer, especialmente porque sentia que não podia. Contudo, o sentimento que agora a ligava a Ian era avassalador, de tal modo que a jovem não conseguia lutar contra. O beijo foi um misto de sensações e Helena descobriu como o mel e o fel poderiam se fundir perfeitamente.

Aquele beijo a estava enchendo de vida, ao mesmo passo que a estava matando. Helena nunca se sentiu tão viva, mas exatamente por isso, também sentiu-se tão passível de morrer. Quando não se tem esperança, não se tem nada; mas quando a vida pulsa tão intensamente, tudo passa a ser válido e o desejo pela vida se torna tão grandioso que o medo de morrer, o medo de perder se agiganta.

Helena nunca teve medo de morrer, simplesmente porque nunca tinha se sentido viva. Não se pode sentir falta daquilo que não se tem. Porém, como agir agora? Estava tudo mudado. Ela estava mudada. O mundo inteiro passava a ser visto por uma nova e distinta perspectiva.

A meretriz abraçou com mais força o corpo do general. Ela queria afastá-lo? Ou queria segurá-lo junto de si para sempre?

Seu frágil corpo estremeceu-se inteiramente. E uma lágrima quente deslizou pelo belo rosto de marfim.

Ian pareceu notar a agitação de Helena. Ele mesmo sentiu a intensidade do que acontecia ali. Aquele beijo foi muito mais que um beijo; havia sido uma espécie de reencontro consigo mesmo. Era como se enfim tivesse encontrado a parte sua que lhe faltava.

Desfez com calma e suavidade o beijo que foi tempestade e luz ao mesmo tempo. Notou então o filete de lágrima que trilhava um solitário caminho na face de Helena.

Com um movimento delicado, colheu aquela lágrima com um dedo, transformando o gesto em uma carícia apaixonada:

– Está tudo bem?

Helena havia baixado o olhar momentaneamente. Então respirou profundamente e voltou a fitar Ian.

– Eu... não sei. - foi sincera. A jovem não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo. Estava perdendo sua meta de vista? Havia mudado de prioridade? Perdia o controle da situação? E, principalmente... Se fosse isso tudo, arrependia-se de algo?

Ian compreendeu a resposta de Helena, porque aquelas palavras traduziam perfeitamente o que também sentia. O general não saberia explicar o que estava sentindo. Sabia que era forte. Sabia que um sentimento poderoso o estava dominando. Não tinha certeza de que deveria permitir isso, mas simplesmente parecia-lhe impossível lutar contra.

– Eu também não esperava por isso. - Ian disse, por fim. O guardião do príncipe sorriu, demonstrando-se involuntariamente charmoso naquele momento - Eu... não sei o que deu em mim. - o general levou a mão à própria nuca, um pouco nervoso - Se fiz algo que lhe desagradou, eu sinto muito e...

– Não! - Helena interrompeu-o - Não, não!!! - a jovem sorriu graciosa - Não, não me desagradou, imagine! Muito pelo contrário...

– Eu a fiz chorar. - a voz do general era terna.

– Não por isso. A lágrima que derramei não foi por culpa sua. Quando muito, foi por culpa minha...

Ian apenas interrogou-a com um olhar, que Helena não se negou a responder:

– Você não me tratou como uma meretriz. Quero dizer, desde que me trouxe até aqui, tem sido... O tratamento que tem me dispensado... Tudo o que... - a loira encontrava dificuldade em achar as palavras certas para se expressar - Enfim... Não me tratou como uma meretriz. - com essas palavras, a loira vagou o olhar celestial para o leito que se encontrava no recinto, tristemente, permitindo entrever muito nesse olhar.

– E isso a faz chorar? - Ian segurou com carinho a mão de Helena, que retornou seu olhar para encontrar o do homem a sua frente.

– Não. - Helena riu brevemente - Mas... me faz pensar se eu mereço tal tratamento. - as últimas palavras saíram mais baixas, em um tom de culpa.

E, súbito assim, Ian pareceu compreender. Helena não se sentia digna de ser tratada daquele modo. A donzela de gelo, sempre tão impassível, sempre tão enigmática, parecia descongelar seu coração para o homem diante de si. E o fazia sem parecer se dar realmente conta disso, o que dava à jovem um ar ainda mais gracioso.

Helena demonstrava em suas tristes e angustiadas feições o coração ferido que ela albergava de modo a escondê-lo do mundo. Era notável que essa mulher não gostava de se mostrar vulnerável e era, com uma dor quase palpável, que ela permitia que Ian enxergasse, talvez a contragosto seu, um lado tão frágil, tão delicado, tão protegido que possivelmente a própria meretriz às vezes se esquecesse de que o possuía.

De fato, era mais fácil agir como a fria meretriz que exigiam dela quando se esquecia de sua parte mais humana, quando ignorava os próprios sentimentos, quando simplesmente enganava-se tão bem a ponto de julgar-se tão cruel quanto queria acreditar que era.

Porque, sim; Helena queria crer que era má. Ela queria acreditar que era uma mulher vil, de quem não se pode esperar nada, a não ser atitudes frias e egoístas. Sim, por várias vezes, a bela loira quis se convencer de que era esse tipo de pessoa. Assim, ninguém jamais teria qualquer outra expectativa em relação a ela. Helena era o que esperavam de si; desse modo, ninguém sairia decepcionado ou frustrado. Principalmente ela.

Se a jovem de olhos cristalinos ousasse pensar que era mais do que pensavam dela... Se a jovem tivesse a coragem de agir como uma pessoa digna, se ela acreditasse ser merecedora de respeito... Certamente, Helena sairia ferida. Os homens fariam com que ela se lembrasse, da pior forma possível, que ela não era nada do que pensava. Então, para que sonhar alto? Para que se enxergar como mais do que viam nela? Por que tentar convencer o mundo de que merecia ser tratada como mais que um mero objeto? Por que ela faria isso? Quanto mais alto se sonha, maior a queda. Maior a dor. Helena não achava que valia a pena. Tudo isso apenas lhe traria mais sofrimento. Não; definitivamente não valeria a pena.

Contudo, por mais que racionalizasse tudo isso muito bem, aquela parte sua, tão humana, tão delicada, nunca pôde ser inteiramente calada. Por mais que ela buscasse ser a razão em pessoa, uma parte sua nunca pôde ser domada.

Essa parte, com algum custo, era controlada pela moça. Helena conseguia assim evitar que o mundo que a cercava enxergasse nela essa fraqueza. Desse jeito, nunca se mostrava vulnerável.

E então... Ian aconteceu em sua vida.

Todos os seus esforços pareceram em vão; suas rígidas barreiras, que a protegiam, que escondiam seu verdadeiro eu, tão cautelosamente construídas, tão arduamente criadas para defendê-la desse mundo, foram derrubadas como se feitas fossem do mais fino e frágil cristal.

Ian era a tempestade avassaladora que representava a destruição desse mundo em que sempre viveu.

E era também a noite escura, profunda e misteriosa que antecede o dia.

Um novo dia.

Assim se sentia Helena. Na expectativa de algo novo, tão novo que ela não sabia precisar. O que estava por ocorrer? Era tudo tão diferente! O que sentia? Era inebriante! Como reagir? Era poderoso! Deveria controlar? Era indômito! O que fazer? Ela não tinha ideia.

Ian percebeu essas variadas nuances que pareceriam invisíveis para muitos, mas não para uma alma que se reconhece em outra. Inicialmente, como se apenas uma brecha lhe fosse revelada, ele entreviu essa primeira nuance, essa fragilidade que a jovem tão forçosamente tentava omitir. Todavia, como um facho de luz que foi abrindo espaço, como se esse raio de luz necessitasse brilhar inteiramente, outras singelas nuances fulguraram diante de seus olhos, que ansiavam beber daquela luz. Assim, Ian foi conseguindo ver mais e mais. Desnudou a alma de Helena em um olhar. Não tomou conhecimento concreto de toda a história da jovem meretriz; e não era necessário. A luz proveniente de Helena era tudo de que ele precisava saber, tudo o que ele precisava conhecer.

Tudo de que ele precisaria para viver a partir de agora.

– Não se acha merecedora? - Ian deixou que sua voz grave tomasse conta do aposento.

– Merecedora de receber tal tratamento? Eu... julgo que não, meu senhor. - Helena baixou os olhos, constrangida.

– Não me chame de senhor. - com a voz gentil, Ian ergueu suavemente o rosto da jovem - E você é merecedora, sim. Eu vejo em seu rosto, vejo em seu olhar... Você anseia por mais do que isso. Consigo perceber o quanto a senhorita deseja ser vista como muito mais que uma simples meretriz.

– Ora... - Helena enrubesceu levemente - E de que adianta eu desejar algo? Não é porque eu anseie ser tratada de tal forma, que eu seja merecedora de...

– Receio ter de corrigi-la quanto a isso, minha cara. Se você deseja algo, pode ser merecedora do objeto de anseio. Basta que faça por merecer.

– Se fosse assim tão simples... - Helena novamente desviou o olhar do general.

– É simples. - Ian segurou com firmeza as mãos de Helena entre as suas - Se quiser, eu posso lhe mostrar.

A loira franziu o cenho. Olhou profundamente para Ian. Ele lhe sorria. E, nesse sorriso, havia uma promessa. A promessa de que ele poderia transformar sua vida.

A promessa parecia tão verdadeira, tão real, que Helena quis dizer "sim". Independente do que Ian lhe perguntasse, ela queria se entregar e dizer "sim" para tudo o que o general lhe pedisse. Ela estava prestes a se entregar completamente a esse sentimento, necessitando apenas de um selo para a promessa entre suas almas. Um novo beijo se fazia crucial agora. Era o término desse diálogo que estavam travando. Era tudo de que ela precisava agora, era a certeza final, era o arremate de todas as palavras ditas e não ditas ali. Era assim que a bela loira se sentia, tão entregue, quando os dois foram novamente interrompidos:

– Ian! Eu preciso que... - Helena e Ian voltaram-se ao mesmo tempo para a porta, que se abriu de uma vez, e viram o afoito príncipe Seth ali - Oh, perdão... Eu não queria interromper, sinto muito, mas... Ian, eu preciso falar com você. - era visível que Seth sentiu-se bastante embaraçado, mas não o suficiente para permitir que a situação ali interrompida continuasse a se desenrolar - É urgente. - de fato, havia urgência nas palavras do jovem príncipe e impaciência em suas feições. Era raro ver Seth tão sério assim.

Isso foi o bastante para que Ian recobrasse seu antigo eu. Deixou as mãos de Helena, sem perceber como elas se apegavam a ele naquele instante, e voltou-se para o príncipe:

– O que houve, meu príncipe? - os olhos de tempestade denotavam toda a preocupação do jovem general.

Os homens do Conselho... Eles vieram falar comigo... Enquanto você estava aqui, eles vieram me dizer coisas que... - Seth sacudiu a cabeça, agitado. O rapaz parecia mesmo fora do seu estado habitual - Eles me disseram coisas terríveis, Ian! E eu preciso saber se é verdade, preciso saber se...

Nesse instante, Seth interrompeu-se e olhou para Helena. Até então, o príncipe concentrava sua atenção apenas no general. Dando-se conta da presença da moça ali, enquanto ele iniciava seu desabafo, o herdeiro do trono calou-se.

Ian percebeu o gesto e olhou para Helena, que acompanhava o que acontecia ali sem saber como reagir.

– Ian, eu quero falar a sós com você. - Seth foi enfático e seu tom de voz, um pouco rude - É importante. E urgente.

O general engoliu em seco. Pela primeira vez em toda sua honrada carreira militar, ele hesitou. Seu príncipe estava lhe dando uma ordem expressa, mas ele sentiu-se dividido. Contudo, o dever ainda lhe falava mais alto. Por isso, virou-se para Helena e disse-lhe, surpreendendo a si mesmo com seu tom neutro e quase frio:

– Por favor. Poderia nos deixar a sós?

Helena piscou os olhos azuis como se estivesse tentando compreender. Subitamente, toda a magia daquele momento pareceu desvanecer-se. Em sua face, ficou explícita a surpresa - e Helena odiou-se por isso. A meretriz tratou de recompor-se logo. Lembrou-se de que, em sua vida, os finais das histórias eram sempre os mesmos. Os homens eram todos iguais. Já começava a sentir-se uma imensa tola. Como poderia ter se deixado enganar?

– É claro... meu senhor.

Helena frisou essas últimas palavras. Ian demonstrou-se ciente de que acabava de cometer um grave erro. Porém, não achou que pudesse ou devesse consertá-lo no momento. A loira, com sua marcante frieza, passou por ele sem esboçar qualquer outra reação; fez um breve gesto de mesura ao passar pelo príncipe, e deixou o quarto.

Lá fora, Helena andava parecendo inabalável, mas seu mundo interno ruía sem que as pessoas no baile pudessem perceber. A jovem sentia-se esvaziada; queria chorar, mas não ousava se permitir. Caminhava assim, perdida entre sentimentos confusos, quando tomaram-lhe o braço e a puxaram para uma câmara reservada, atitude que ninguém estranhou, uma vez que se tratava de uma mera cortesã.

– Onde você estava? - era o duque de Filles quem perguntava, com os dentes à mostra.

– Estava com... o general. - Helena tentou se recompor. Estava já revoltada consigo mesmo; já havia sido pega de surpresa por vezes demais nessa noite.

– Excelente. - acrescentou um conde, que fazia parte do conluio - Ele mordeu a isca?

– Eu... creio que sim. - a jovem respondeu, ainda tendo dificuldades de encontrar sua frieza característica.

– Muito bem! Tinha razão, meu caro duque! Sua Helena é mesmo perfeita para esse papel...! - um desagradável marquês, também parte dessa trama contra o príncipe, alisava o braço de Helena, enquanto pronunciava essas palavras contra o ouvido da jovem, para logo lamber voluptuosamente o lóbulo de sua orelha.

A jovem sentiu como se aquele contato fosse fogo queimando-lhe a pele. Ela afastou-se de uma vez, interrompendo a forçada carícia que recebia daquele homem. Simplesmente, depois do ocorrido com Ian, o toque de outro homem sobre si pareceu-lhe inconcebível.

– O que pensa que está fazendo? - zangou-se o marquês.

– Eu... eu... - Helena via-se agitada; não estava conseguindo reconstruir suas barreiras protetoras com a rapidez necessária - Eu creio que meu trabalho aqui é seduzir e distrair o general; e apenas isso.

– Ah... - o conde sorriu de forma desdenhosa - Veja só, meu amigo duque... Sua escrava parece estar se negando ao nosso gentil marquês... - o homem falou, cheio de sarcasmo em sua voz.

– Não estou me negando. Apenas... Desejo concentrar-me na tarefa de que fui incumbida.

– Seduzir o general é tarefa assim tão desgastante, Helena? - inquiriu o duque de Filles.

– Não. Quero dizer... Não é como estou acostumada. É só que... - um breve sorriso se desenhou no rosto da jovem - Ele é um homem muito correto, nobre e digno. Ele é diferente...

O duque pareceu perceber o efêmero sorriso de Helena. Ele não chegou a notar a profundidade desse sorriso, mas talvez houvesse percebido um possível início de problema ali. Pelo sim, pelo não, o duque de Filles resolveu que cuidaria da situação o quanto antes.

– Sim, ele é exatamente tudo isso. Mas creio que não seja imune aos seus encantos, Helena. Então, lembre-se do nosso acordo... Quanto antes você cumprir sua parte, antes se tornará livre. Mas, até lá... Você me pertence. E isso quer dizer que faz o que eu mandar.

A jovem não pôde ocultar um pequeno desespero com aquelas palavras. O duque pareceu gostar dessa fragilidade, sempre tão dificilmente demonstrada pela moça:

– Meu caro marquês, deseja fazer uso de minha escrava agora? Sabe que, em nome de nosso acordo de cavalheiros, eu lhe posso ceder qualquer bem que possuo a fim de trocarmos as gentilezas necessárias para que nosso conluio tenha o desfecho requisitado.

Helena sentiu o coração apertar dolorosamente ao ouvir essas palavras tão cruéis sendo proferidas pelo duque, que a tratava como mero objeto...

– Ah, sim! Sim, digníssimo duque! Aceito de bom grado a gentileza que me oferece! - contrastando com as palavras frivolamente educadas, o marquês puxou Helena pelo braço, de forma rude, para perto de si.

Helena segurou a todo custo que lágrimas lhe escapassem agora. Ela não podia ser fraca. Não era a primeira vez que se via tratada assim. Mas por que estava tão difícil se conter? Por que tudo o que queria agora era permitir que as lágrimas banhassem seu rosto inteiramente?

– Ora, ora! Se está a oferecer cortesias, caríssimo duque, eu também quero minha parte! - o conde, por sua vez, levou a mão para carícias mais ousadas e grosseiras pelo corpo de Helena.

Sim, claro... Ela sempre soube. Helena sempre soube que seria assim. Por que se permitir sonhar? Quanto mais alto se sonha, maior a queda. Era exatamente o que ocorria agora. E como doía! Ela precisava esquecer! Precisava esquecer como era se sentir respeitada. Precisava esquecer como era sentir-se digna de um tratamento mais humano. Do contrário, ela não suportaria...

– Claro, claro. Como queiram. Helena está aqui para isso; é para isso que ela serve. - o duque sentou-se sobre uma elegante cadeira que ficava nesse aposento reservado, enquanto os outros dois homens arrastavam Helena para o leito que ficava ali ao canto. A jovem não resistiu; ela não podia. Mas seu coração parecia partir-se em tantos pedaços agora... Uma única lágrima escapou. O marquês e o conde, que a despiam despudoradamente, obviamente notaram o fio cristalino na face da meretriz. A dor ali contida, embora não tão explicitamente revelada, fez-se deliciosa para os homens que começavam a apropriar-se do corpo da moça, grosseiramente.

– Você não gosta disso... Não é? - falou o asqueroso marquês - Sabemos que não gosta... Você nunca nos enganou... - continuou o marquês, com a voz entrecortada, enquanto começava a desabotoar a própria calça, ao passo em que esfregava seu corpo no de Helena, que simplesmente não reagia, sentindo o hálito quente desse homem em seu pescoço.

– Mas saiba... - continuou o desagradável conde, enquanto fazia carícias cada vez mais rudes, grosseiras e desenfreadas na moça - Saiba que é por isso que deve cumprir seu papel. O duque lhe disse que será devidamente castigada se falhar... Não lhe disse? - a voz rouca do conde parecia dilacerar a alma de Helena, que mantinha um olhar vazio, perdido no nada - Eu lhe garanto que será terrível, minha jovem... Terrível. E, como forma de demonstrar o que pode lhe acontecer, em caso de fracasso... Vamos lhe dar uma amostra agora de como não irá gostar do que faremos com você. - dito isso, o conde lambeu a face de mármore de Helena, a qual, embora não demonstrasse qualquer reação, parecia tão cheia de dor.

– E nem tente... pedir ajuda... a alguém. Se revelar algo... a qualquer um... irá se arrepender! - completamente ensandecido pelo desejo, o marquês invadiu o corpo de Helena sem qualquer preparação, causando alguma dor à moça. A dor, contudo, não foi tão física. Feriu-lhe mais profundamente na alma. A meretriz cerrou os olhos com força, mas não deixou escapar um gemido sequer de dor. No entanto, mais duas lágrimas furtivas escorreram-lhe pela face - Você é só uma reles meretriz... Sua palavra contra a nossa... nunca... valerá... nada... - o marquês falava, em embestidas furiosas - Porque você... não vale... nada...

Observando com um sádico prazer para a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente, o duque começou a afrouxar a própria gravata: - Deixem um pouco para mim, cavalheiros. Também eu quero a minha parte. - dizendo isso, o duque de Filles levantou-se de seu assento para dirigir-se à Helena, com um sorriso maldoso e um olhar cruel.

******************************************************************************************************

Traição.

A traição.

Sua história era de traição.

Helena fora sua encarnação no passado.

Ikki era a reencarnação de Ian e Shun, a reencarnação de Sebastian.

Hyoga via com clareza: o acordo, o conluio, o trato...

Helena fizera um trato com o duque.

Ela estava disposta a enganar Ian, para que pudessem assassinar o príncipe Seth.

Céus, Helena se dispôs a isso! Que atitude baixa, de grande vileza e infâmia!!!

E ele era Helena! Teria ele feito isso? Traído a confiança do general, que era Ikki... para que matassem o príncipe?? Para que matassem Shun???

Teria ele feito isso? Hyoga não conseguia enxergar ainda, porque foi tomado por uma dor insuportável.

Não apenas viu, como terminou por sentir a dor profunda na alma de Helena, ao se ver violada daquela forma, por aqueles homens.

Sentiu na própria pele como Helena sentia-se suja ante aqueles toques horrendos sobre seu corpo.

Sentiu como a dor imensa precisava ser contida, a fim de manter um resquício de orgulho que quase não existia.

Sentiu o desespero de querer chorar, de precisar derramar tantas lágrimas, e não poder.

Sentiu a alma quebrar-se infinitas vezes, em uma torrente interminável de padecimento.

Sentiu quão horrível era tudo aquilo, ao mesmo tempo em que aquilo não era novidade. A violência sofrida era tão corriqueira na vida da meretriz, que a dor tinha ainda o gosto amargo da familiaridade com um pesadelo com o qual se acostuma.

E o pior de tudo... Sentiu, de forma inteiramente irracional, que essa dor era culpa de Ian. De uma forma completamente isenta de lógica e razão, Helena culpou, ainda que em um nível inconsciente, o general pela dor tão terrível que sentia agora.

A dor sempre existiu na jovem Helena, mas ela havia aprendido a lidar com ela. Ou melhor, a não senti-la de fato. A loira tinha sido bem sucedida em aprender a não sentir, até conhecer Ian. Ele despertou isso nela. Vida. Sentimentos.

Agora, ela sentia tudo com uma intensidade grande demais.

Ela sentiu a dor.

E, embora a dor fosse, de certa forma, conhecida, doeu de maneira completamente nova.

Nunca havia sido tão doloroso assim.

Nunca tinha sofrido dessa forma. Nem julgava que fosse possível.

Feriu-lhe de um jeito totalmente novo.

Foi horrível demais.

Hyoga não suportou. Tudo se passou muito rápido; em uma fração de segundo.

A dor, latente em todo seu ser, jogou o corpo do loiro, enfraquecido pela avalanche de dor, sobre a cama.

Hyoga comprimiu o corpo em seus próprios braços, abraçando a si mesmo de forma sufocante e trêmula.

Contrapôs o rosto ao travesseiro de sua cama, gritando surdamente que parassem, que parassem, por favor!

Ikki ainda estava no quarto. Toda a visão que Hyoga havia tido se dera tão rápido que, para o moreno, não havia passado mais que um segundo.

Por isso, o cavaleiro de Fênix assustou-se com o que viu. Hyoga, que parecia tão calmo um momento atrás, era tomado por uma súbita torrente de emoções incompreensíveis.

Preocupado com o que via, algo inteiramente inédito em se tratando do cavaleiro de Cisne, sempre tão bem composto, Ikki sentou-se na cama e tentou chamar por Hyoga. Hesitou em tocar no russo inicialmente, devido a sua agitação, mas logo percebeu que Hyoga estava fora de si e que isso lhe estava fazendo mal.

– Hyoga! Hyoga!!! Pare! O que deu em você? O que está dizendo??

– Parem!! Parem!!! Me deixem em paz, eu não quero!!! Eu não quero!!!

Os gritos de Hyoga transmitiam tanta dor, que Ikki se desesperou. Puxou o corpo do loiro para si, sentindo-o debater-se com ainda mais violência em seus braços. Estava claro para o moreno que o russo não estava ali de fato; ele parecia perdido em algum lugar de sua mente. Os olhos de Hyoga estavam fechados e Ikki precisava que eles se abrissem, julgando que assim, Hyoga despertaria para a realidade.

– Hyoga!!! Hyoga, chega!!! Abra os olhos; olhe para mim!!! Hyoga, por favor, abra os olhos!!!

Ikki gritava, tentando falar mais alto que o loiro. Mantinha-o firme em seu agarre, deixando-o preso em seus braços, buscando não machucá-lo e tentando acalmá-lo.

Hyoga, entretanto, continuava gritando, preso no que parecia um horrível pesadelo. Ikki já não sabia o que fazer; deixou então de segurar Hyoga pelos braços e o abraçou. Envolveu-o nos braços fortes, aninhou o loiro junto de seu corpo e não disse mais nada. Sentiu apenas como a respiração do outro era acelerada, ao passo que Hyoga continuava pedindo que o soltassem, agora com a voz um pouco mais fraca.

– Você está seguro comigo, Hyoga. Eu não vou te fazer mal. Nunca... - Ikki sussurrou com alguma ternura, enquanto começava a acariciar a cabeça loira, aninhada em seu forte peito.

Se foram as palavras ou o gesto que surtiram algum efeito, Ikki não soube dizer. O fato é que o loiro foi se acalmando assim.

Com Hyoga mais calmo, Ikki não viu por que mantê-lo preso em seus braços. Afrouxou o abraço que envolvia o outro e voltou a encará-lo. Hyoga havia aberto os olhos, mas seu olhar parecia preso ao chão.

– Hyoga... Você está bem?

– Por quê...? - o loiro suspirou, ainda olhando para o piso do quarto.

– Por que... o quê, Hyoga? - quis saber Ikki, sentindo-se perdido.

– Porque a vida teve de ser tão dura conosco, Ian? - os olhos claros finalmente se voltaram para Ikki, que, estarrecido com o que ouviu, balançou a cabeça de leve.

– Como é? Ian? De quem você está falando, Hyoga?

– Você não se lembra de mim, Ian? - os olhos claros do loiro deixavam ver tanta angústia que o coração de Ikki apertou-se; ele conhecia aquele olhar. Não sabia como, mas conhecia.

– Por que está me chamando de Ian, Hyoga? Que história é essa?

– É claro que não se lembra. - suspirou Hyoga, o rosto entristecido parecendo ainda mais belo - Eu não mereço que se recorde de mim. Mas eu nunca o esqueci, Ian. Eu te amei de verdade e... Eu sinto tanto...

– Ei! O que está acontecendo aqui, afinal?? - Seiya interrompeu o que Hyoga dizia. À porta, estava o rapaz de cabelos castanhos com uma expressão de confusão estampada no rosto. Ao seu lado encontravam-se Shiryu e Saori - Por que a gritaria? Assustaram a gente!! E que papo é esse aí??

Shiryu nada disse. Parecia observar preocupado a cena que tinha diante de si: Ikki, visivelmente apavorado em frente a um Hyoga que agia de forma muito estranha.

Saori, contudo, possuía um semblante mais sério e decidido. A garota, que parecia ter acompanhado a parte final da conversa travada entre Ikki e Hyoga, dirigiu-se aonde os dois estavam, a passos decididos, até ficar de frente para o Cisne:

– Hyoga. Fale comigo.

Mas Hyoga sequer olhava para a reencarnação da deusa Athena. O loiro continuava olhando para Ikki desse modo tão profundo, que o moreno se via tragado pela força daquele olhar, ignorando também a jovem parada ali perto deles.

– Hyoga. Por favor, volte. Deixe para trás. Esse é o passado. Deixe-o ir, não se prenda a ele. Volte para o presente, Hyoga. Volte para nós.

As palavras de Saori continuavam não parecendo surtir qualquer efeito, mas então a garota colocou sua delicada mão por sobre o braço do loiro. Com isso, Hyoga voltou o rosto para ela, com o cenho franzido.

– Deixe para trás, Hyoga. Quem quer que seja, este não é mais você. Volte para nós. Volte agora. - a deusa fitou os olhos claros do loiro com firmeza. O gesto finalmente pareceu ter o efeito desejado.

Hyoga fechou os olhos por um momento, levando a mão à cabeça, bagunçando os sedosos fios dourados. Sacudiu a cabeça, os olhos cerraram-se com mais força. Ikki temeu que o russo voltasse àquele estado de agitação em que se encontrara há alguns minutos, mas Saori fez um movimento com a mão, indicando para Ikki que não fizesse nada. O moreno, embora não gostasse de receber ordens, simplesmente não soube como reagir, e terminou não tendo qualquer reação.

Enfim, os olhos claros como o céu de primavera se abriram, reluzentes. O brilho voltava a ser velho conhecido de Ikki. Antes mesmo de o loiro proferir qualquer palavra, o Fênix soube: Hyoga estava de volta.

Era curioso para Ikki como o brilho que testemunhou há pouco naqueles mesmos olhos eram tão distintos, apesar de trazerem certa sensação de familiaridade. E, ainda sem saber como reagir, observava Hyoga com insistência, esperando por qualquer ação da parte dele.

Hyoga piscou os olhos azuis lentamente, duas, três vezes. Tinha um olhar perdido no nada.

Depois de um tempo em que nenhum dos presentes no quarto soube precisar quanto durou, Hyoga finalmente voltou a olhar fixo para o moreno e uma palavra escapou dos seus lábios:

– Ikki...

– Muito bem. - disse Seiya, quebrando o novo silêncio que voltava a se instaurar no quarto - Quero saber: Quem vai começar a explicar o que aconteceu aqui?

Continua...


	10. Capítulo Dez

– E então? Alguém vai me explicar o que está havendo? - Seiya repetiu, impaciente.

Hyoga já era visivelmente ele mesmo, mas o russo parecia ainda estar se situando no que estava acontecendo. Ikki, por sua vez, era quem respirava mais agitado agora. Ele queria entender o que tinha acontecido porque, de algum modo, o absurdo daquele momento parecia fazer algum sentido. Dentro de si, ele sentia. Algo importante, muito importante, estava se passando. E ele precisava compreender.

– Seiya... - Shiryu começou a falar - Eu acho melhor deixar que eles se entendam por agora. - o chinês, com sua voz tranquila e pausada falou e tentou puxar o amigo pelo braço, para deixarem o quarto.

– O quê?! Shiryu, mas você não viu que tem alguma coisa muito errada acontecendo??

– Eu percebi que algo está acontecendo, sim. E também percebi que algumas coisas devem ficar mais claras para os principais envolvidos primeiro. Então... Vamos dar a eles alguma privacidade? - mantendo o tom sereno, Shiryu conseguiu fazer com que Seiya percebesse que a presença deles ali não se fazia necessária.

– Está bem. - o Pégaso acedeu - Então acho que a Saori deve vir com a gente, né? Ikki e Hyoga precisam conversar, pelo visto.

– Na verdade... - Saori tomou a fala para si - Eu acho que o Ikki deve deixar o quarto também.

– Como é??? - o moreno perguntou, em forte tom de revolta - Eu??? Sair?? Estou claramente envolvido no que quer que esteja acontecendo aqui! Tudo isso diz respeito a mim! Eu tenho que ficar!!

– Acredito que tudo isso tenha mais a ver com o Hyoga, Ikki. - Saori respondeu, com a voz doce enquanto lançava a Hyoga um olhar compreensivo.

O loiro, por sua vez, não olhava para lugar algum. Seus olhos pareciam, além de perdidos, vazios.

– Olha, Saori... - Ikki, bufou, zangado - Você não tem como saber. Você não estava aqui antes; não viu o que aconteceu. Então não pode me pedir para sair porque...

– Ikki, por favor. - de repente, a voz de Hyoga se fez ouvir no quarto. O russo continuava com o olhar perdido no nada, mas sua voz parecia segura do que dizia - Saori está certa. É melhor você sair.

– O quê?! Você só pode estar brincando comigo, Hyoga! - Ikki levou a mão aos cabelos revoltos, deixando-os ainda mais desalinhados - Depois de tudo o que acabou de acontecer, você acha mesmo que eu vou deixar você aqui assim e...

– Por favor. - finalmente, o loiro elevou o rosto para poder encarar Ikki. Com os olhos claros fitando com firmeza o tempestuoso olhar do moreno, Hyoga continuou: - Eu quero que saia, Ikki.

Hyoga não se excedeu nesse pedido. Não gritou, sequer elevou o tom de voz. Aliás, sua voz nunca pareceu tão plácida. Triste, sim. Mas o russo parecia muito certo do que pedia.

– Mas... se eu também sair... Então você vai ficar sozinho. E eu acho que você não deve ficar sozinho agora. - Ikki tentou protestar.

– Tudo bem. Eu fico com ele. - com sua voz ponderada, Saori respondeu com naturalidade.

– Saori?? - Ikki sentia-se estupefato - A Saori? É isso que você quer, Hyoga? Prefere a companhia da Saori, agora?

– Sim. - o loiro limitou-se em responder.

– Então está muito bem. - Ikki sentia um misto de raiva e frustração - Então está ótimo. - o moreno levantou-se da cama, onde estava sentado com Hyoga e, sem dizer mais qualquer palavra, deixou o quarto apressado, passando por Seiya e Shiryu, que continuavam à porta.

– Bem... Creio que essa seja a nossa deixa. - Shiryu tocou no braço de Seiya, para lembrar o amigo de que também eles deveriam partir. Seiya olhava de um lado para o outro, ainda tentando compreender alguma coisa, mas terminou por respirar profundamente, deu de ombros e saiu. Shiryu, por sua vez, antes de deixar o aposento, puxou a porta para fechá-la e dar maior privacidade a Saori e Hyoga.

Sozinhos no quarto, o silêncio prevaleceu por alguns segundos. A jovem sentou-se diante do Cisne e esperou que ele iniciasse sua fala. Como o rapaz parecesse mais mudo do que nunca, ela resolveu começar a falar:

– Você sabe, Hyoga... Todos vocês já me disseram que deve ser um difícil fardo ser a reencarnação da deusa Athena. De fato, isso não é nada fácil. Todas as batalhas de que participamos, as lutas travadas com outros deuses... Nada disso foi fácil. Entretanto, há uma outra parte que eu julgo tão difícil quanto tudo isso. Em alguns momentos, creio que seja ainda mais difícil.

As palavras de Saori despertaram Hyoga. Os olhos azuis logo fixaram-se na figura da jovem, indicando que ele ouvia atentamente ao que ela dizia.

– Saber-se a reencarnação de um outro ser... Ter a consciência disso... Não é fácil. Junto dessa consciência vêm recordações. Algumas mais confusas, outras mais claras... contudo, é muito difícil lidar com tudo isso. Parece que deixamos de ser quem éramos, assumimos uma nova identidade, começamos a nos confundir sobre quem somos... quem fomos... quem devemos ser...

Hyoga ouvia com profunda atenção a tudo o que Saori dizia. Finalmente parecia encontrar alguém que poderia compreendê-lo.

– Foi complicado para mim, no início. Muito complicado. Era como se eu precisasse duelar comigo mesma. E era difícil saber quem eu deveria ser, até porque eu passei a ser vista como a deusa Athena. Por diversas vezes, eu me perguntei se essa era a identidade que eu deveria assumir. Foi um período difícil...

– E... O que você fez? Que decisão tomou?

– Bem... Pesei tantas coisas... Refleti bastante... Conversei comigo mesma. E concluí que tudo tem seu tempo e sua hora. Mesmo que eu tenha vindo a esse mundo com uma missão, a missão de reincorporar a deusa Athena, isso não quer dizer que eu não tenha alguma outra missão a cumprir como Saori. Entenda, Hyoga... Em nome da deusa Athena, havia tarefas a serem executadas e eu não poderia fugir delas. Tudo bem, aceitei esse dever. Compreendi que era algo inerente a mim. Porém, a grande questão é que a Saori não tinha de ser apenas isso. A Saori é mais que apenas a reencarnação da deusa Athena. Sou uma pessoa diferente. Saori vive hoje. Essa sou eu hoje. Tudo tem seu tempo e sua hora, Hyoga. E neste tempo presente, descobri que preciso viver como a Saori. É preciso saber separar passado e presente, se quiser encontrar o seu futuro.

Hyoga ouviu aquelas palavras que, definitivamente, fizeram-lhe bem. Tomar consciência de Helena, de sua vida, de suas ações, de seus supostos erros... Tudo isso havia confundido muito o cavaleiro de Cisne. Hyoga ficou sem saber quem era, qual a sua identidade, que caminho seguir. Tudo se misturou em sua já conturbada cabeça e o russo já não sabia mais onde ele começava e Helena terminava, se é que havia uma separação entre os dois. Até porque, com a avalanche de sensações que o vinham acometendo recentemente, a presença de Helena era tão forte e real que fazia com que ele realmente se perdesse na vida da meretriz. Agora mesmo, com aquelas recordações tão violentamente fortes, Hyoga sentiu-se desaparecer dentro de si mesmo, dando espaço à Helena, como se ela pudesse ressurgir assim, como se ela pudesse regressar e tomar o lugar do russo. Aliás, não apenas isso. A certeza de que duas das pessoas desse passado, as quais estiveram profundamente ligadas à angústia que sentia agora, eram também pessoas muito íntimas e presentes em sua vida agora, deixavam o loiro mais confuso e perdido.

– Saori, suas palavras estão me ajudando muito, mas... Eu não sei se, para mim, seja possível separar quem eu fui do que eu sou.

– Entendo. É por que Ikki também fez parte do seu passado?

Hyoga demonstrou-se surpreso com a assertividade de Saori. A garota riu, suave:

– Não me foi difícil perceber pelo que você está passando, Hyoga. Mas isso apenas porque, tendo já passado por uma situação semelhante, fui capaz de me reconhecer em você. Entretanto, não creio que os outros tenham percebido o mesmo que eu.

– É bom sentir que posso falar com alguém que me compreenda. - o russo suspirou.

– Infelizmente, posso compreendê-lo apenas em parte. Eu notei que, de algum modo, seu passado está ligado ao de Ikki, não é mesmo?

– Sim.

– Por isso o chamou de Ian? Essa é a encarnação passada do Ikki?

– É... E esse é um dos motivos que me faz entrar em desespero, Saori. Como deixar o passado para trás e me concentrar na vida que tenho agora, se esse passado se faz tão presente, com pessoas daquela época convivendo novamente comigo? Como agir nesse caso?

– Eu não sei, Hyoga. Sinto muito... Mas é como eu disse, posso compreendê-lo apenas em parte. No meu caso, não há pessoas do meu passado que façam parte da minha vivência diária, convivendo aqui, comigo, agora. Pelo menos, não que eu saiba. Então, no seu caso, não tenho certeza de como proceder.

O cavaleiro de Cisne respirou pesadamente. Voltou a sentir-se solitário e perdido. Como ele gostaria de um norte agora, de uma indicação, de qualquer coisa que o ajudasse a saber como agir.

– Mas posso tentar ajudar mesmo assim. - Saori acrescentou, sorridente - Gosto de ser prestativa e sou boa ouvinte.

Hyoga não precisou ponderar muito. Era claro que ele não apenas queria, mas precisava de ajuda. Saori parecia capaz de compreendê-lo e, quem sabe, de aconselhá-lo.

– Está bem, então. Eu vou lhe contar o que tem acontecido comigo. Tenho tido sonhos, visões, que vêm perturbando meu estado de espírito e acredito que hoje posso ter descoberto o porquê.

– Faz muito tempo que você sabe que Ikki fez parte do seu passado?

– Na verdade, até pouco tempo, eu nem entendia que esses sonhos e visões eram do meu passado. Mas... agora eu sei que são, assim como reconheci em Ikki uma pessoa que fez parte dessa minha outra vida.

– Entendo...

– E o pior não é isso. Agora há pouco, eu me dei conta de que Shun também esteve lá.

– Shun? É mesmo? Ele e Ikki eram irmãos também naquela época?

– Não... Mas era como se fossem. É uma longa história.

– Adoro longas histórias. - Saori ofereceu um sorriso amigável ao seu cavaleiro e fazia o possível para ajudá-lo a se sentir bem à vontade. Porque a verdade era essa: Hyoga queria contar tudo, mas uma parte dele ainda hesitava. E o motivo para isso era a vergonha que o russo sentia de um passado sobre o qual ainda não tinha conhecimento pleno, mas no qual, pelo que já tinha visto, as coisas não pareciam destinadas a tomar um bom rumo.

– Eu acho que fiz algo terrível nesse passado, Saori. - Hyoga falou, a voz quase sumida, cabisbaixo.

– Calma, Hyoga... Às vezes, enxergamos as coisas por uma ótica distorcida, exagerada...

– Não, não. - o loiro, riu, amargo - Não, Saori. Nesse caso, eu acho que fiz algo realmente terrível. Algo desprezível, vergonhoso, horrendo... Nem tenho palavras para qualificar o que fiz, de tão terrível.

Saori silenciou por um momento. Pela maneira como Hyoga enunciou essas palavras, parecia que ele falava muito sério. Talvez, fosse bem mais sério do que ela imaginava. Mesmo assim, a encarnação de Athena sorriu e colocou sua mão delicada por sobre a mão do russo:

– Sabe, Hyoga... Eu acredito em carma. Acredito que colhemos o que plantamos. Mas não enxergo tudo isso como castigo, punição. Eu entendo que carregamos um fardo, não com a finalidade de sofrermos. Para toda ação, existe uma reação. Às vezes, cometemos erros e, como consequência, passamos a carregar um fardo. Nós o carregamos e seu peso nos incomoda, porque isso serve de aviso, como se o incômodo nos ajudasse a perceber que há algo de errado ali. A partir daí, podemos encontrar a perspectiva necessária para tentar consertar erros do passado e seguirmos mais leves.

Os olhos azuis da cor do céu brilharam mais nesse instante. Saori estava realmente conseguindo trazer um pouco de paz ao coração aflito do loiro.

– Então, não se martirize tanto. Conte-me tudo o que se passou, tudo de que se lembra, sem se preocupar. Eu não vou julgá-lo. Quero ajudá-lo, isso sim. Talvez, você esteja carregando um carma e o fato de o seu passado se fazer tão forte agora seja um sinal, um recado para você mesmo. Pode ser que agora seja o momento ideal para se resolver algum problema, algo que venha de outras vidas, mas que tenha relação com o presente.

– Pode ser... - o cavaleiro de Cisne sorriu de leve para a deusa - É uma boa forma de enxergar.

– Ótimo. Então, vamos lá, Hyoga. Do começo...

****************************************************************************************************

Enquanto isso, Ikki dirigia seu jipe a esmo, pela cidade. Depois de sair revoltado do quarto de Hyoga, não quis ouvir os apelos de Seiya e Shiryu, que pediram a ele que permanecesse na mansão. Os outros dois cavaleiros não achavam que fosse boa ideia o moreno sair no estado em que se encontrava. Contudo, não puderam aplacar-lhe a revolta.

A única frase que Ikki dirigiu aos dois, antes de sair, foi perguntar se eles tinham visto Shun. Seiya comentou que sim, que viram o irmão caçula do moreno sair em disparada em um dos carros da Fundação, que ali ficavam para uso dos moradores da mansão, quando os dois acabavam de chegar à residência. Shiryu reprovou o comentário do amigo imediatamente, com um olhar de reproche para ele. Mas nada mais puderam fazer; Ikki deixou o lugar às pressas, entrou em seu jipe e saiu em busca do irmão.

Ikki estava profundamente angustiado. As feições de surpresa e decepção de Shun não lhe saíam da mente. O Fênix não conseguia deixar de se culpar pelo que o irmão devia estar sentindo agora. No entanto, ainda não era capaz de se repreender totalmente pelo beijo que acontecera entre ele e Hyoga. Nunca, em sua vida, havia sentido que algo era tão certo. Até mesmo se assustava um pouco com a certeza que sentia em relação a isso, mas nada podia fazer a esse respeito. Era um fato e precisava simplesmente aceitá-lo.

Ainda não acreditava que Hyoga o havia mandado embora. Aquele russo era muito confuso! Por que ele agiu daquele jeito? Sempre achou que o loiro fosse do tipo que gostasse de resolver as coisas, discuti-las, acertá-las. Não acreditava que ele fosse o tipo de pessoa que fugisse. Afinal, era isso que parecia estar acontecendo. Hyoga estava fugindo.

Mas de que ele fugia?

Será que Hyoga estava fugindo de si? Ikki começou a pensar nessa possibilidade.

E quem era o tal Ian?

Por que Hyoga o chamara por esse nome?

No momento que o chamara assim, Hyoga não parecia ele mesmo. Era tão estranho.

Estranho porque Hyoga não parecia ele mesmo, mas era ele mesmo. Tão difícil explicar.

Ikki sentia que "aquele Hyoga" era tão diferente e tão familiar. Como podia ser? Isso não fazia o menor sentido.

E, ainda assim, era o que sentia.

Aqueles olhos... Ao chamá-lo de Ian, Hyoga o olhou de um modo que despertou sensações estranhas em Ikki. Sensações novas, mas também, com sabor de coisa antiga...

– Céus... Estou enlouquecendo... - Ikki disse para si mesmo, passando a mão pelo rosto, enquanto dirigia sem rumo.

– Ian... Ian... - Ikki repetiu o nome para si mesmo mais algumas vezes. O nome era-lhe familiar, absurdamente familiar.

Assim como Heitor.

Como se já não bastasse o mistério envolvendo o soldado de seus sonhos, vinha-lhe agora mais um nome que mexia consigo muito mais do que gostaria que acontecesse.

Sim, Ikki tinha certeza... Estava perto de enlouquecer.

**************************************************************************************************

O beijo entre Isolda e Heitor tinha um sabor de saudade, de uma vida inteira que pareceu renascer ali, num repente.

O beijo era a calmaria que alentava o furor de suas almas. Como se tivessem vivido em uma agitação constante até aquele momento, o beijo foi o encontro de águas calmas, após uma vida de tempestades.

A sensação de reencontro pertencia aos dois. Era uma reconfortante sensação. Dava-lhes a impressão de que o mundo subitamente se transformava em um lugar inteiramente novo, onde tudo se tornava possível, onde a vida, por si só, era o bastante para que todo o resto valesse a pena.

Essas certezas foram sentidas por ambos, mas nenhum deles precisou dizê-las em voz alta.

Eles eram como um só; as duas metades que se reencontravam enfim.

Desfizeram o beijo calmamente, placidamente. Heitor aninhou Isolda em seus braços e a camponesa repousou sua cabeça no peito do soldado.

A bonita e enluarada noite que fazia era a moldura daquele harmonioso quadro. Isolda respirou profundamente, sentindo, como nunca antes lhe ocorrera, que estava enfim no seu lugar certo. Ela não precisava compreender o porquê disso; ela apenas sentia que achara o seu lugar no mundo. Ali, tudo simplesmente parecia fazer sentido. O mundo, a vida fazia sentido.

O momento vivido por esses dois foi eterno e efêmero. O silêncio que antes povoava o ambiente em que se encontravam foi logo cortado por um grito lancinante e depois por muitas vozes desesperadas.

A comoção, que vinha do vilarejo, chamou a atenção do casal apaixonado. Isolda logo se apavorou, pensando no pior, pensando que algo poderia ter ocorrido a seu irmão.

Sem que ela precisasse se explicar, Heitor a compreendeu. Juntos então correram ambos de volta ao vilarejo.

Lá chegando, viram que todos os moradores do local estavam fora de suas cabanas e reunidos em volta de algo. Isolda, cada vez mais desesperada, foi abrindo caminho na multidão, já gritando irracionalmente o nome de Sebastian.

– Calma, Isolda! - a voz de Sam se fez ouvir e logo o chefe da resistência puxava a amiga para perto de si.

Heitor, que estava imediatamente ao lado da moça, não gostou desse gesto. Posicionou-se ao lado da jovem e encarou Samuel com hostilidade. O homem de cabelos encaracolados devolveu o olhar agressivo, mas ambos pararam com esse duelo mudo ao ouvir os apelos de Isolda:

– O que está acontecendo aqui? Onde está meu irmão??

– Seu irmão está bem, Isolda. - Sam voltou toda a sua atenção para a amiga e, com a voz terna e uma carícia suave, levou os fios negros e rebeldes de Isolda para prendê-los atrás de sua orelha.

Heitor sentiu uma fúria gigantesca queimar dentro de si. Sua respiração tornou-se até mais acelerada. Mas não atacou o líder da resistência, porque compreendia que ele tinha as respostas de que Isolda necessitava naquele momento.

– Onde ele está? - a garota repetiu.

– Na mesma cabana onde ele sempre fica. Calma, ele está bem.

– Mas então... O que está acontecendo aqui...? - a bela morena voltou a olhar para a multidão, de onde havia sido arrancada pelo amigo. Nesse instante, as pessoas abriram caminho para que Samuel se aproximasse, com seu braço entrelaçado ao da amiga.

Isolda não se desfizera daquele contato apenas porque estava ainda fora de si, devido ao susto que sofrera, pensando que algo tivesse ocorrido com Sebastian.

Porém, Heitor sentia o coração apertar diante dessa imagem. Por isso, não se moveu. Permaneceu onde estava, um pouco afastado de onde se encontrava o grupo maior e ficou apenas observando.

– Um grupo de aliados nossos, que haviam partido em missão de reconhecimento perto da base militar, foi capturado pelo Exército e, pelo que entendemos, foram todos mortos. - a voz de Samuel transmitia profundo pesar - Permitiram que apenas um dos homens regressasse, seriamente ferido, para nos dar um recado: Que devemos nos render, ou será pior para todos nós.

Isolda escutou horrorizada as palavras do amigo e então olhou para a cena que todos presenciavam. A esposa do homem ferido chorava, desconsolada, sobre o corpo do marido.

– Ele não resistiu. Ele sabia que tentariam segui-lo depois que fosse libertado, a fim de encontrar nosso vilarejo. Ele foi bravo até o fim; conseguiu despistá-los bem. Ele era bom em encobrir rastros. Mas isso fez com que perdesse tempo que não possuía. Quando enfim chegou, teve apenas tempo de me contar o ocorrido e deu seu último suspiro nos braços da esposa.

Isolda viu essa cena, em que a mulher chorava a morte do homem que amava, e isso mexeu forte demais com ela. Mexeu com ela de uma forma que nem mesmo a morena conseguia compreender.

Ela precisou se afastar, apressada. Abandonou Sam e foi atrás de Heitor. Sentiu certo desespero por vê-lo. Quando o encontrou, ele sorriu para ela. Entretanto, diferente da agradável sensação que sempre se apossava dela toda vez que a camponesa via aquele sorriso, dessa vez, a angústia que sentia cresceu-lhe no peito. Era o mesmo desespero que fazia com que até mesmo acordasse sem ar, quando tinha aquele estranho e confuso pesadelo todas as noites.

Devido a isso, precisou recorrer à única solução que sempre lhe fazia bem nessas ocasiões. Sem dar qualquer explicação a Heitor, desviou-se do caminho que a levaria até ele e rumou para a cabana de Sebatian. Refugiou-se ali, lembrando-se de como a simples visão do irmão dormindo tranquilamente lhe fazia bem. Sebastian dissera que não queria vê-la por um tempo, que precisava de espaço, mas Isolda não achou que fizesse mal em estar ali agora. Afinal, o irmão estava adormecido e não poderia se chatear com sua presença lá.

Todavia, por mais que buscasse desesperadamente por aquela sensação de calma que apenas o irmão lhe conseguia passar, não foi o que se deu dessa vez.

Heitor, por sua vez, não compreendeu porque Isolda não veio ter com ele. Por que ela o evitara daquele modo? Não compreendeu, ainda mais depois do que havia se passado entre eles, mas não foi atrás da jovem. Resolveu que seria melhor respeitar o espaço que, naquele momento, ela lhe impôs. E ficou atento ao que os camponeses diziam. Queria entender o que estava acontecendo e tratou de ouvir tudo o que comentavam sobre a ofensiva do Exército.

Heitor não era desumano e sentiu profundamente a morte trágica do homem que jazia sobre o colo de sua mulher inconsolável. O soldado nunca concordara com determinadas formas de agir do Exército, mas por ser apenas uma pequena peça de toda essa engrenagem, nunca teve voz forte o bastante para se fazer ouvir de fato. Uma de suas grandes metas era ascender na carreira militar, não apenas para provar o seu valor, mas para tentar fazer alguma diferença de acordo com o que acreditava.

Heitor sentiu muita pena dos familiares e amigos daqueles que foram capturados e mortos pelo Exército. Viu a expressão de dor estampada em cada um daqueles rostos. Não, Heitor não era hipócrita. Ele sabia bem que lutava do outro lado e que ele mesmo fora responsável por outras tantas mortes do lado em que se encontrava agora. No entanto, a proximidade com os "inimigos" estava fazendo com que os enxergasse como seres humanos e não apenas aqueles a serem derrotados. Aliás, vê-los assim tão de perto, estava fazendo o soldado sentir-se confuso. A ele, tinha sido ensinado que essa resistência era inimiga da ordem, que esses camponeses queriam apenas trazer o caos e a desgraça. Fora criado para nunca discordar do Exército. Heitor tinha perdido a mãe assim que nascera e seu pai nunca fora muito próximo dele. A única ligação que possuíam era o fato de o pai ser um grande nome dentro do Exército e, em seu leito de morte, há dois anos, ter pedido que o filho seguisse seus passos.

Heitor nunca pensara em descumprir a promessa feita ao pai, mas agora começava a se questionar sobre todas as certezas que calcaram praticamente toda a sua vida. Estava difícil encontrar o caminho certo a seguir e Isolda, em meio a tudo, fazia com que ele se sentisse ainda mais perdido.

Acompanhou à distância o enterro do único sobrevivente da fatídica missão. Naquele momento, até mudou um pouco a imagem que tinha de Samuel. O homem alto e forte, de cabelos encaracolados e olhos cor de mel pareceu-lhe um bom e justo líder. Heitor viu como ele se preocupou em confortar as pessoas do acampamento.

Era noite ainda, quando tudo isto ocorreu. Quando o sol enfim começou a nascer, Heitor se sentia péssimo. A claridade do dia iluminava as pobres cabanas, de onde saíam mais moradores, todos com vestes simplórias, mas cheios de dignidade. Cada um tinha uma tarefa, e todos executavam suas partes em perfeita harmonia uns com os outros.

Esses camponeses definitivamente não pareciam disseminadores de caos e desgraça. Tornava-se cada vez mais difícil enxergar nessas pessoas os inimigos a serem derrotados.

A luz do dia tornava essas descobertas ainda mais claras. E Heitor começou a sentir vergonha de si mesmo.

Sempre tivera uma excelente vida. Seu pai, graças ao Exército, sempre vivera muito bem. Heitor, desde criança, fora cercado do conforto e do luxo que vieram para suprir a falta de um pai ausente.

Mesmo assim, por várias vezes, achara-se infeliz e miserável, por não ter conhecido sua mãe nem ter recebido o amor de seu pai, conforme gostaria.

Ao entrar no Exército, para cumprir a palavra de seu pai, deparou-se com o preconceito de quem não o via como mais que um menino bonito, rico e mimado.

Heitor era orgulhoso e queria provar que era tão valoroso quanto os outros soldados. Entretanto, mesmo sendo obstinado e dedicado, a entrada tardia no Exército fez com que Heitor demorasse para alcançar suas metas. Por esse motivo, o jovem participava de qualquer missão. Queria participar de tudo, como se assim pudesse trilhar seu caminho mais rápido.

Como consequência disso, Heitor não criou amigos. Não tinha tempo para isso. E como estava sempre em missões diferentes, não tinha tempo de conhecer a fundo qualquer de seus companheiros.

A imagem que tinham do soldado loiro era a de um rapaz solitário, que não parecia precisar de contato humano. Inclusive, o trato dele com as pessoas ao redor costumava ser tão neutro que tornava-se frio.

Mas essa era apenas a armadura de que Heitor havia se investido. A verdade é que o soldado possuía uma grande sensibilidade. Contudo, ele sempre foi mesmo muito isolado. Desde pequeno, não teve muitos amigos. Vivia fechado em casa, pois seu pai era muito rígido e temido. Não teve colegas corajosos o suficiente para se tornarem amigos que frequentassem sua casa.

Assim, seus grandes amigos foram os livros que o acompanharam por toda a infância e adolescência. Livros esses que fizeram aflorar ainda mais seu lado sensível que, no entanto, escondia, por achar que, como soldado, precisava mostrar-se insensível.

Porém, isso ia ficando cada vez mais difícil. As pessoas daquele pequeno povoado o estavam tratando muito bem. Quando a movimentação no lugar foi aumentando, logo vieram até ele algumas pessoas oferecer agasalhos ao rapaz, pois era uma manhã fria. Outros vieram lhe perguntar se não sentia fome, se não queria tomar seu desjejum. Heitor zangou-se, porque não aceitava que estivesse sendo tão bem tratado por aquelas pessoas, pessoas que mal conhecia e que, até pouco tempo, via como os inimigos a serem exterminados.

Acabou questionando essas pessoas, de modo um tanto rude, sobre o porquê de tantos cuidados com ele. Como resposta, disseram-lhe que toda a vila já sabia do quanto Heitor era importante para Isolda. E a jovem era querida - mas, mais do que isso, ela era muito respeitada ali - e consequentemente, faziam tudo aquilo por ela.

Heitor negou todos os cuidados e se afastou do acampamento. Sentia-se muito dividido e perdido. Não sabia o que fazer. Evitava também de pensar em Isolda. No final, tinha sido bom que ela houvesse se afastado. Assim, o loiro julgava que conseguiria pensar com mais calma e razão.

Isolda, por sua vez, terminara adormecendo na cadeira em que estivera, velando o sono de Sebastian.

Despertou com os primeiros raios de sol do dia. O irmão ainda dormia e ela achou melhor partir antes que ele acordasse.

Sentia-se um pouco menos angustiada, embora estivesse longe de sentir-se realmente bem.

Aliás, questionou-se a jovem, alguma vez já se sentira realmente bem?

E como se um relâmpago lhe atingisse subitamente, sua mente clareou-se.

Sim, ela experimentara a sensação de estar bem. Uma única vez, mas ela experimentou a sensação.

E foi maravilhoso.

No braços de Heitor, Isolda finalmente sentiu que o mundo parecia no seu devido lugar.

Céus, por que o havia evitado?

Sim, é certo, ela se angustiou ao vê-lo logo após presenciar a triste cena da esposa que chorava a perda do marido. Mas por que se deixou vencer por uma sensação tão irracional?

Que tolice!

Precisava encontrá-lo e se desculpar com Heitor o quanto antes.

Não tinha como explicar por que a imagem dele, logo após ver uma pessoa chorar a perda do ser amada, foi quase insuportável para ela.

Mas ela esperava que ele pudesse compreender esse incompreensível.

Deixou a cabana de Sebastian e saiu à procura do loiro.

Sempre que via Samuel ao longe, escondia-se. Tinha certeza de que o amigo queria conversar com ela. Aproveitava-se do fato de que o líder estava muito ocupado nesse dia, em virtude dos últimos acontecimentos, e esgueirava-se pelo acampamento, a fim de não ser vista por ele.

Perguntou a todos que pôde sobre o paradeiro de Heitor. Ninguém sabia dizer onde ele poderia estar.

Depois de ter a certeza de que o rapaz não estava no vilarejo, Isolda sorriu para si mesma. Era claro. Onde mais ele poderia estar?

Afastou-se do pequeno povoado, tomando o cuidado de não ser vista. E encaminhou-se para o rio onde, na noite passada, haviam se beijado pela primeira vez.

E, como se não pudesse haver outro desfecho para essa situação, Isolda logo divisou a figura de Heitor, assim que sua vista alcançou o rio.

Aproximou-se devagar, buscando não fazer qualquer barulho.

Não é que ela estivesse querendo pregar-lhe um susto. Mas é que o loiro parecia tão compenetrado, com o olhar perdido, mergulhado no silêncio do lugar, que ela não quis interromper aquele momento.

Contudo, por mais silenciosa que houvesse sido, Heitor percebeu sua aproximação.

Quando ela já estava bem próxima, o jovem soldado pronunciou as seguintes palavras, com uma frieza da qual sabia fazer perfeito uso, embora ainda não a tivesse utilizado contra Isolda:

– Vá embora. Eu quero ficar sozinho.

Heitor disse isso sem nem ao menos voltar-se para trás. Sequer precisou disso para saber que era Isolda quem estava ali. Era como se suas almas tivessem se reconhecido e, a partir de então, pudessem sentir a presença um do outro independente de os cinco sentidos serem capazes ou não perceberem um ao outro.

– Como... Como é? - Isolda respondeu, atônita.

– Eu quero ficar sozinho. - o soldado repetiu.

– Mas... Por quê? É por causa do que ocorreu de madrugada? É porque eu o evitei naquele momento? Heitor, eu sinto muito, desculpe-me, eu não sei o que me deu naquela hora, mas eu juro que...

– Não tem nada a ver com isso. Vá embora, Isolda. - o soldado disse, sentindo certa dificuldade em ser tão frio com a jovem. Mas ele não sabia como agir e compreendia que a presença da camponesa era entorpecente, deixava-o inebriado e certamente tirava dele a razão de que tanto necessitava agora. Sim, ele precisava ficar sozinho.

– Não! Eu não vou sair assim. Não vou sair até você falar comigo direito, até olhar para mim! - a morena foi enfática.

Heitor respirou fundo. Levantou-se e, sem voltar-se para olhar para a moça, começou a caminhar para se afastar dali.

– Heitor! Por que está fugindo de mim? Por quê?!

**************************************************************************************************

– Droga, Heitor!!! Por que está fugindo de mim??

Foi uma questão de segundos. A visão acometera o moreno de repente. Foi em uma fração de segundo, mas quando se está dirigindo, isso pode ser o bastante para causar um acidente.

Ikki voltava a se situar, a compreender onde estava. Acabava de pronunciar as palavras proferidas por Isolda, mas despertava desse momento para um pequeno pesadelo. Foram milésimos de segundo, mas até que ele se desse conta do volante que tinha em mãos e do pedal sob o pé, já era tarde.

Duas colegiais atravessavam a rua.

O farol luminoso era vermelho.

Não havia tempo para frear.

Ikki precisou fazer uma manobra radical para não atropelar as meninas.

Jogou o jipe sobre a calçada, onde tinha percebido que não havia ninguém.

Entretanto, não houve como evitar, e seu carro bateu frontalmente contra um poste.

Antes de perder a consciência, conseguiu ainda perceber o alvoroço ao seu redor.

Pessoas tentavam mantê-lo desperto, outras buscavam reanimá-lo.

E perguntavam por quem deveriam chamar. Uma delas parecia segurar o celular de Ikki e indagava; para quem ligar?

O moreno, muito fraco, apenas conseguiu repetir um único nome:

– Heitor... Heitor...

Continua...


	11. Capítulo Onze

Saori fitava o rosto amargurado de Hyoga. Ela havia escutado a todas as palavras dele, silenciosamente. Permitiu que o rapaz desaguasse, em uma única torrente, todas as suas dores. A deusa tinha percebido o quanto ele precisava daquele desabafo.

Entretanto, ela não pôde negar que seu silêncio havia sido também fruto de alguma perplexidade. Não; Saori não estava julgando o amigo, como disse que não faria. Porém, a narrativa de que acabava de tomar conhecimento causava, sim, algum espanto. Era uma história triste, dolorosa e trágica demais.

Saori sentiu profundamente pela vida que Helena levara. Tão injustiçada, tão absurdamente machucada... Era impossível tomar conhecimento dessa história e não senti-la na pele.

Além disso, restava também a dúvida. Hyoga contou até onde ele sabia, ou seja, não disse se Helena terminou executando o plano, se havia ajudado a assassinarem o príncipe, que era Shun.

Aliás, que reviravolta! Não era segredo para ninguém que Shun era perdidamente apaixonado pelo amigo. Todos sabiam que, na verdade, uma relação entre ambos dependia apenas de Hyoga. Saori pensava agora como a vida dava voltas... Quem poderia imaginar que Shun pudesse se apaixonar por aquele que, possivelmente, havia sido seu algoz no passado?

E, mais que tudo isso... Vinha agora uma surpresa maior. Ikki e Hyoga, envolvidos romanticamente? Bem, talvez nem seja tanto uma surpresa. Nunca havia reparado em algo mais entre Ikki e Hyoga, mas agora que o russo lhe contava essa história, simplesmente tudo o que nunca antes percebera entre os dois cavaleiros parecia despontar claramente à sua frente. E, de repente, tornava-se óbvio que aqueles dois eram mesmo destinados a estarem juntos.

– Perdoe-me se eu estiver sendo indiscreta, Hyoga... Mas... – Saori procurou pelas melhores palavras para se expressar – Antes desses sonhos, antes de tomar conhecimento e consciência de tudo o que me contou... Você... Já sentia algo por Ikki?

Hyoga enrubesceu e seu constrangimento foi notável. Saori arrependeu-se de sua pergunta e estava prestes a dizer que o loiro ignorasse sua pergunta, mas o Cisne terminou falando antes que ela se manifestasse:

– Eu acho que sempre o amei, Saori. – Hyoga soltou, como se essas palavras fossem um peso de que precisasse se livrar – Eu sempre me senti... diferente perto dele. Eu nunca soube explicar para mim mesmo o que se passava; acho até que, em boa parte do tempo, busquei me enganar sobre meus sentimentos. Creio até que fui razoavelmente bem sucedido... Por um tempo, consegui me enganar e acreditar que não precisaria ser amado por ele. – Hyoga sorriu melancolicamente – Como eu me enganei...

– E por que se impediu de viver esse amor? Quero dizer, devia haver uma razão para você não tentar se aproximar de Ikki dessa forma... certo?

– Bem, uma das razões é que eu nunca achei que Ikki pudesse ter qualquer interesse em mim.

Saori riu, graciosamente:

– Está falando sério, Hyoga? Realmente achava que Ikki não se interessaria por você? Já se olhou no espelho, meu querido? Você é muito bonito... elegante...

Hyoga pareceu ficar levemente sem-graça. Mas terminou sorrindo e complementou o que queria dizer:

– Saori, eu sempre achei que o Ikki gostasse de mulheres. Você se lembra de como ele sempre falou da Esmeralda?

– Sim. Foi por isso que eu a trouxe de volta, mesmo ela não tendo participado diretamente das batalhas que travamos. Afinal, de algum modo, ela perdeu a vida por conta das nossas lutas.

– E porque ela era muito especial e importante para o Ikki...

– Certamente. Mas, Hyoga... É bem verdade que, quando foi trazida de volta, Ikki e ela tentaram engatar um namoro, que não deu certo. Hoje eles são apenas amigos. Esmeralda, inclusive, está casada, já tem um filho, é feliz... E Ikki é feliz por ela. Como um amigo deve ser.

O cavaleiro de Cisne permaneceu calado. Saori resolveu acrescentar:

– O mesmo não ocorreu entre você e Isaak?

– Mas, no meu caso, eu confundi as coisas. Confundi amizade de infância com um tipo totalmente diferente de amor.

– E por que acha que com Ikki foi diferente? Ele também pode ter se confundido e o sentimento que ele nutria por Esmeralda era apenas uma forte amizade vinda da infância.

Os olhos azuis ficaram brevemente pensativos.

– Foi esse o único motivo a impedi-lo de declarar seu amor a Ikki?

– Não. – Hyoga respondeu logo – Na verdade, havia um motivo mais forte.

O silêncio do russo foi mais esclarecedor que qualquer palavra.

– O Shun. – Saori fez a afirmação.

– Sim. – Hyoga apenas confirmou.

– Desde quando sabe do que ele sente por você, Hyoga?

– Não tenho certeza, mas... mesmo antes... Shun sempre me pareceu um... empecilho. – o loiro suspirou – É uma palavra horrível de se usar, mas não encontro outra. Nem sempre me foi claro que Shun tinha sentimentos por mim, mas, mesmo assim... Mesmo antes... Ele me parecia um obstáculo. Quero dizer, eu nunca pensei nisso desse jeito, antes. Talvez eu sentisse isso, mas nunca conscientemente, como agora. – os olhos claros de Hyoga pareciam enxergar além do que ele era capaz de ver – De algum modo, eu sentia que nunca poderia ocupar um lugar relevante na vida do Ikki. A devoção e o amor que ele votava a Shun ocupavam-no inteiramente, Saori... Era como se... não houvesse espaço para qualquer outra pessoa. Aliás, agora eu até vejo... Talvez, no fundo, eu nunca tivesse me sentido realmente inferior à Esmeralda. Talvez, eu tenha criado essa versão para mim mesmo, para não enxergar essa outra realidade, na qual Ikki jamais será capaz de oferecer a outra pessoa espaço em sua vida, como ele faz com o Shun. O Shun ocupa demais a vida do Ikki, é impossível disputar; ele sempre terá prioridade e não dá, simplesmente não dá para qualquer um se aproximar do Ikki, pois ele só se abre com o Shun, o Shun é único na vida dele e eu jamais poderia ter qualquer chance se...

Hyoga havia começado a falar de forma ininterrupta, quase como se estivesse em algum tipo de transe. Saori precisou interrompê-lo:

– Hyoga, acalme-se! Por favor, você precisa tentar se controlar...

O loiro voltou a si e reconheceu o que estava havendo. Ele estava misturando passado e presente outra vez. Em suas palavras, embora houvesse nelas alguma verdade com o momento presente, era notável o quanto elas carregavam de angústia e amargura, principalmente de Helena, relacionadas àquele passado distante.

– Eu não consigo... Não sei o que me acontece, Saori... Esse passado está querendo vir à tona a todo custo... Por mais que eu tente, não estou conseguindo evitar. – pressionando as duas mãos contra a cabeça, Hyoga parecia querer conter sua mente, que lhe escapava cada vez mais facilmente do controle.

Saori ponderou as palavras do seu cavaleiro. Então suspirou delicadamente:

– Então, talvez... Você deva deixar que venha.

– Como é??

– Acho que estamos fazendo o errado. Tentando conter o passado para focar no presente... Pensei que esse fosse o caminho, mas creio que me enganei. Seu presente está bastante confuso, Hyoga. E seu passado está claramente querendo se fazer notar agora. Provavelmente, a chave para compreender tudo o que está acontecendo agora está ali, no passado. Então, em vez de evitá-lo, vamos permitir que ele regresse.

– Mas... eu tenho medo, Saori. – Hyoga revelou seu temor, algo envergonhado de si mesmo – Temo o que posso vir a descobrir sobre mim... Sobre o que fiz...

– Infelizmente, Hyoga... Acho que não temos outra saída.

O loiro respirou fundo. A deusa estava, obviamente, certa.

– É... acho que sim. E... talvez... seja melhor que eu finalmente tome as rédeas dessa situação. Em vez de ser assaltado por essas lembranças, seria bom se eu pudesse encontrá-las apenas quando as buscasse. Sentir que tenho algum controle sobre algo seria bom.

– Ótimo! Então não vamos perder tempo! Vamos buscar esse seu passado!

– É, mas eu não sei como despertar aquelas visões... Elas me acometem de repente; e eu ainda não entendi qual o fator determinante para invocá-las.

– Hum... Mas você disse que quando dorme, costuma sonhar com esse passado... Ora, então você precisa dormir, Hyoga.

O russo engoliu em seco. Ultimamente, adormecer significava para ele adentrar em um mundo do qual nunca sabia o que esperar. Todavia, reconhecia que a garota estava correta. Era já hora de enfrentar essa situação, de uma vez por todas.

– Não se preocupe, Hyoga. Estarei aqui ao seu lado. Se eu notar algo errado, acordo você. – a jovem sorriu, tranquilizadora.

O cavaleiro de Cisne acedeu. Acomodou-se em sua cama, sendo observado por Saori, que estava sentada em uma cadeira a seu lado. As recentes emoções o haviam desgastado bastante, de modo que não lhe foi difícil adormecer profundamente em poucos minutos.

– Lembre-se, Hyoga... Procure pelo seu passado... Vá atrás dele... Vá ao encontro dele... Tente descobrir o que está oculto... Tente descobrir o que ainda não conseguiu ver... – a voz doce e suave de Saori foram embalando o sono do loiro, até se tornar um sussurro distante.

Assim, quando não era mais capaz de ouvir nada, sendo o silêncio tão profundo quanto ensurdecedor, Hyoga decidiu que faria o que havia se proposto. Em algum nível inconsciente, ele tinha para si muito claro aquilo que buscava. Ele precisava de respostas. As respostas estavam em seu passado.

Ele queria retornar ao seu passado.

Em um primeiro instante, Hyoga não era capaz de enxergar nada. O escuro, o breu, era dominante.

Contudo, seu esforço não foi em vão. Inconscientemente, ele buscava pelo seu passado. Logo, conseguiu encontrá-lo.

Viu-se de repente em um jardim.

Um belíssimo jardim, o jardim real.

Era Helena e vestia um bonito vestido branco, com detalhes em prata.

Hyoga sentia exatamente o que Helena sentia. Indignava-se de se vestir assim, com a cor da pureza. Justo ela, que se sentia tão suja?

Estava no jardim, caminhando perto das rosas vermelhas. A imagem formava um conjunto belíssimo. Os cabelos dourados esvoaçavam ao sabor do vento, brilhando ainda mais intensamente naquela bonita manhã que fazia. O vestido branco ressaltava-se ainda mais, contrastando com a cor rubra das flores que a cercavam.

Era óbvio que Helena queria ser vista.

E vista ela foi. Exatamente por quem buscava.

O general mal viu Helena e pareceu ignorar tudo a seu redor. A passos rápidos encaminhou-se a ela, com uma pressa tamanha que ele parecia temer que Helena pudesse se desvanecer à sua frente.

Era estranho; pela primeira vez, Hyoga sentia-se ali, consciente do que se passava. Sentia que revivia o passado, literalmente. Ele estava lá, na pele de Helena, como se tudo aquilo fosse mesmo real. Ian, que se aproximava rápido, era incrivelmente real. E a atração que sentia por esse homem era...

Céus, que sensação era aquela? Ian era Ikki, Hyoga sabia. Assim como sabia que amava Ikki... Entretanto, o que sentia ali era um amor distinto. Era o amor de Helena. Era um amor tão mais sofrido, tão mais desesperado...

E Ian, ali, era Ikki. Hyoga sabia disso. No entanto, ao mesmo tempo, não era. Tudo aquilo era bem surreal, era como se aquela história fizesse parte de si, mas não lhe pertencesse verdadeiramente. Era quase um espectador ali – embora se visse estupendamente atraído por aquele general tão forte, tão sisudo...

Ian se aproximou e, quando estava perto o bastante de Helena, pareceu confuso. A jovem, por sua vez, sorriu como o Hyoga dentro dela sorria. Sorria sem saber o que dizer, mas sorria largamente. Certamente, não tinha sido essa a reação de Helena no passado; não após ter sido tratada daquele modo por Ian, não depois de ter sofrido os horrores que se seguiram.

Aquilo estava errado, Hyoga pensava consigo mesmo. Deveria estar regressando ao seu passado, mas, se por um lado sentia que tinha conseguido, por outro via agora que estava modificando as lembranças. De fato, aquele já não era mais seu passado; não como devia ter ocorrido. Hyoga estava misturando o presente com o passado e tornando tudo muito confuso...

– Onde eu estou? – Ian perguntou subitamente, olhando para os lados, vendo o jardim real, as flores, o castelo mais atrás, a fonte d´água à sua frente.

– Não sabe onde estamos? – Hyoga indagou, sob a figura de Helena. Estranhou; Ian estava diferente, parecia perdido.

– Não; eu não sei. – a voz do general era forte, como sempre. Mas havia nela um toque diferenciado. Ian parecia mais que perdido; parecia tenso, nervoso, fora do seu habitual senso de controle sobre tudo, que sempre exibia com perfeição – Por que eu estou aqui? Como vim parar aqui...? E que roupas são essas?! – Ian parecia dar-se conta neste exato momento de sua pessoa. Olhou para si mesmo, surpreso com suas vestes, assim como parecia se surpreender com tudo que o cercava a cada momento.

Hyoga olhou para si mesmo e reconheceu novamente que era Helena. Lançou um olhar curioso para Ian e indagou:

– Você sabe quem eu sou... Não sabe, Ian?

– Ian? – os olhos de tempestade voltaram-se rápidos para Helena – Você me chamou de Ian?

– Sim. – Hyoga respondeu, sentindo que sua figura e a de Helena se fundiam cada vez mais – E você sabe quem eu sou, não sabe?

– Eu... não sei. Não sei.

– É claro que sabe. Do contrário, por que teria vindo até mim?

– Porque não há mais ninguém aqui! Onde eu estou?? – Ian olhou nervosamente ao redor, uma vez mais – Que lugar é...

Súbito, o general parou de falar. Helena tomou sua mão e a segurou assim, suavemente. Os olhos claros fitavam Ian com ternura. E, como se esse olhar fosse magnético, o guardião do príncipe não pôde fugir daquele olhar.

Encarou a jovem por algum tempo, em silêncio. E, finalmente, a palavra brotou de seus lábios, naturalmente:

– ... Helena.

Hyoga sorriu. Mas era a boca vermelha de Helena que hipnotizou o general naquele instante, em um sorriso que parecia tragar a vida de Ian para a meretriz.

– Helena... é você. – Ian parecia ir reconhecendo a bela cortesã aos poucos – Céus, é você... E eu nunca imaginei que pudesse... vê-la... novamente...

A bela loira sorriu e Hyoga sentia um contentamento sem tamanho crescendo dentro de si.

– O que houve? Onde nós estamos? – Ian tomou as duas mãos de Helena nas suas e voltou a olhar para os lados, ainda demonstrando alguma confusão.

– Não reconhece, Ian? Estamos no jardim real. Ali é o castelo, onde você vive, para guardar e proteger o príncipe Seth.

– ... Seth... – Ian apenas repetiu, como se o nome passasse a fazer algum sentido.

– Sim, Ian. – Helena riu, com uma jovialidade característica sua. Hyoga já quase não se surpreendia com a facilidade que incorporava a meretriz – O que aconteceu? Esqueceu-se de quem é?

– Ian... – o general repetiu – Ian... Esse é o meu nome. – soltou-se das mãos de Helena e apressou-se para ir até a fonte. Ali, curvou-se para poder enxergar a própria imagem, refletida na água límpida e cristalina. Passou a mão pelo rosto másculo, como se o toque ajudasse no processo de reconhecimento – Este... sou eu. – falou, fitando fixamente a sua imagem.

Helena foi atrás de Ian e parou um passo atrás dele:

– Você está bem?

Ian virou-se para a jovem, ainda desconcertado:

– Eu... amo você. Não é...? Eu amo você; é isso que sinto, que estou sentindo aqui tão forte... É isso que estou fazendo aqui; eu vim aqui por você... Não é?

Hyoga arregalou os olhos azuis, dando à Helena uma feição assustada. De fato, Ian estava muito diferente do usual:

– Você está me perguntando? – Helena riu um tanto constrangida, sem saber o que responder ao certo, enquanto desviava os olhos para as flores ali perto.

– Não. – a resposta de Ian foi firme, segura, certeira. E, em um gesto decidido, puxou Helena para si, tomando-a em um beijo apaixonado.

Hyoga não esperava por aquilo, mas entregou-se, literalmente, de corpo e alma, àquele beijo. Amava Ikki, mas também amava Ian, e era como se amasse dois homens diferentes, ao mesmo tempo em que sabia serem um só. Era confuso, mas também inebriante e delicioso. E Hyoga não se preocupou mais se fazia sentido ou não. Nada mais importava. Ou melhor; tudo o que importava era estar ali, com Ian, com Ikki...

...Com a sua alma gêmea.

O beijo durou o quanto pôde, o quanto foram capazes de mantê-lo, sem desejar a separação que sabiam ser iminente. Enquanto puderam, permaneceram nos braços um do outro. Mas quando não foi mais possível, afastaram-se ligeiramente.

E, dessa vez, foi Hyoga quem pareceu ficar perdido. O loiro olhou para os lados, um pouco assustado, sem entender o que estava se passando.

Não estavam mais no jardim real. Encontravam-se perto de uma frondosa mata, ao lado de um rio, cujas águas limpíssimas refletiam os raios de sol de uma manhã fria.

– Heitor!

A voz despertou Hyoga para a realidade, se é que aquilo poderia ser chamado de realidade.

– Você voltou!

Hyoga olhou enfim na direção de onde vinha a voz. À sua frente, estava uma moça, com vestes de camponesa, envolta por um xale lilás e com cabelos negros como a noite, presos em um volumoso rabo-de-cavalo.

A jovem abriu um imenso sorriso para Hyoga e jogou-se sobre o rapaz loiro, em um abraço incontido:

– Pensei que estivesse querendo fugir de mim!

Abraçado à garota, Hyoga, confuso, olhou na direção do rio. Foi quando finalmente percebeu.

Não era mais Helena.

Olhando para o seu reflexo nas águas claras do rio, Hyoga viu a imagem de um homem que não conhecia...

Não conhecia, mas que, imediatamente, reconheceu como sendo ele mesmo.

Viu a imagem de um homem de cabelos loiros muito curtos. Viu-se vestido também como um camponês, embora, subitamente, com esse simples gesto de olhar para sua própria imagem, ele soubesse...

Ele não era um camponês.

Ele era um soldado.

Embora não a estivesse vestindo, Hyoga conseguia se enxergar nitidamente com uma farda, a farda que vestia no Exército.

E, de repente, uma nova vida parecia começar a ressurgir diante de seus olhos claros como aquele céu.

– Por favor, Heitor. – a moça continuou a falar, sem soltar-se daquele abraço apertado – Não me deixe novamente. Eu... preciso de você aqui comigo.

Como se as palavras surtissem nele o efeito exatamente contrário, Hyoga, que agora se reconhecia como o soldado Heitor, deu um passo atrás, atordoado com a descoberta.

Ele precisava olhar para a moça com mais calma, e enxergar...

Enxergar o que precisava ser visto.

Afastou-se um pouco da garota, a fim de observá-la melhor. A camponesa franziu o cenho:

– O que houve? Por que está me olhando assim?

– Estou tentando... entender... – Hyoga, descobrindo-se cada vez mais como Heitor, respondeu enquanto buscava se assenhorar daquela realidade.

– Entender o quê? – a jovem perguntava agora com alguma impaciência.

Hyoga olhou mais profundamente naqueles olhos escuros. Escuros como a madrugada mais densa, como o mar mais profundo, como a tempestade mais turbulenta.

E ele viu.

Ikki.

Ian.

E... Isolda.

– Você... Estava me procurando? Estava me procurando, não é? Todo esse tempo, era a mim que você estava procurando? – Hyoga perguntou enfim, começando a esboçar um sorriso.

– Bem... Sim, eu estava procurando você, Heitor, justamente porque você estava fugindo de mim enquanto...

– Ei... – Hyoga, na figura do soldado Heitor, tendo agora consciência de que era ambos, colocou as duas mãos sobre os ombros da camponesa, para olhar ainda mais dentro daqueles olhos – Você estava me procurando agora. Agora há pouco você conseguiu me encontrar. Você estava atrás de mim, por isso viemos parar aqui, não é? Você estava me buscando, assim como eu estava buscando você. – O sorriso do loiro era contagiante. Ele sentia que finalmente começava a encontrar respostas.

– Do que... você está falando?

– Já se esqueceu... Ian?

Ao ouvir aquele nome, a jovem camponesa arregalou os olhos. Aquele nome a tocou fundo, como se uma lembrança antiga que se fizera recente acordasse dentro dela.

Ela desvencilhou-se das mãos de Heitor e voltou seu olhar para o rio.

No rio, viu sua própria imagem refletida.

Porém, ela estava enxergando muito mais ali.

– Ian... – ela repetiu, enquanto analisava a própria imagem.

Hyoga se aproximou, sem dizer nada.

– Isolda... e Ian... – a jovem continuava falando, sem construir qualquer frase coerente.

A mão do soldado foi até a mão da jovem, para entrelaçar seus dedos aos dela.

Esse contato foi a gota d’ água:

– Isolda e Ian... sou eu? - a camponesa balbuciou, como se falasse para ela mesma. Seu olhar introvertido parecia querer voltar-se para dentro de si - Sou eu...!

O soldado sorriu com ternura, tentando assim tornar mais fácil a avalanche de sensações que ele sabia que se apoderavam da camponesa agora.

– Isso quer dizer... Isso quer dizer... – Isolda tentava articular alguma ideia, mas era em vão. Os olhos passeavam velozes por toda a paisagem, como estivessem em busca de algo – Heitor, o que isso quer dizer??? – a garota perguntou, com alguma aflição no olhar.

Hyoga quis responder. Mesmo que ele ainda não tivesse todas as respostas, ele poderia oferecer as poucas que já possuía. Sim, Hyoga quis dizer, quis falar, quis manifestar algo...

Mas não pôde.

Foi repentinamente tragado pela escuridão.

Tudo se desfez em segundos.

E logo despertava em sua cama, completamente alvoroçado.

– Hyoga! Hyoga, calma! Sou eu, Saori! Sou eu! – a deusa tentava acalmar o russo, que acordou agitado e nervoso.

Para aquietar o loiro, que se sentia perdido entre mundos diversos, Seiya e Shiryu tiveram de intervir. Os amigos usaram de sua força física para conter Hyoga, até sentirem que seus músculos deixavam de tensionar e começavam a relaxar.

Quando o loiro passou a ter uma respiração mais tranquila e seu olhar começava a enxergar de fato onde estava, Saori voltou a se pronunciar:

– Desculpe-me por despertá-lo desse jeito, Hyoga. Eu realmente sinto muito...

Finalmente voltando a si, o cavaleiro de Cisne soltou-se dos braços dos amigos, que ainda o seguravam de leve e, zangado, exigiu:

– Saiam; deixem-me a sós! Eu preciso regressar, preciso voltar, ele está me esperando...

– Hyoga, nós... – Shiryu começou a dizer.

– Não me escutaram?! Saiam daqui! Agora!! Eu quero voltar, eu preciso, ele precisa que...

– Hyoga. – a voz de Saori fez-se firme – Entendo que esteja nervoso e fico feliz de perceber que você estava conseguindo alcançar seu objetivo...

– Se entende, então me deixe em paz! – Hyoga gritou, claramente alterado – Eu preciso voltar! Ikki...

– Sim, é dele que queremos falar! O Ikki sofreu um acidente, Hyoga!! – Seiya soltou, demonstrando que também estava angustiado e sem pensar muito no que dizia ou como dizia – E ninguém conseguiu entrar em contato com o Shun ainda! Precisamos ir para o hospital!

–... O quê?...

– Calma, Seiya. – Shiryu falou, com a voz mais grave - O Ikki bateu o carro, Hyoga. Acabaram de ligar para nos avisar. Tentamos entrar em contato com o Shun, mas ele não nos atende. Vamos continuar tentando, mas agora precisamos ir para o hospital.

A essa altura, Hyoga já havia se levantado da cama. Procurava por algo com os olhos, sem saber o quê.

– Depois continuamos, Hyoga. Está bem? Isso agora é mais grave. – Saori falou, em um tom conciliatório.

– Claro. Claro. – o loiro estava atordoado. E continuava olhando em volta, buscando por algo.

– Está procurando seu celular, Hyoga? – Seiya perguntou – Eu já peguei! Também achamos que seja boa ideia você tentar ligar para o Shun do seu celular. Sendo você, ele provavelmente vai atender...

– Eu... não tenho tanta certeza... – o russo continuava perdido em seu próprio quarto, procurando insistentemente por algo, que ele não sabia o que era.

– Vamos! A gente tenta ligar para o Shun no caminho! – Seiya puxou o loiro pelo braço que, praticamente arrastado, deixou o quarto confuso, ainda lançando um último olhar para o aposento, em busca do que não sabia que buscava.

Saori foi logo atrás, preocupada com o estado do cavaleiro de Cisne e também com seu cavaleiro de Fênix.

Shiryu, por sua vez, antes de sair, olhou uma última vez para o quarto. E compreendeu que, fosse lá o que Hyoga estivesse buscando, certamente não seria algo visível a olho nu.

E, igualmente preocupado com Ikki, o Dragão deixou o recinto, correndo para logo se juntar aos demais rumo ao hospital.

Continua...


	12. Capítulo Doze

Assim que chegaram ao hospital, Saori, Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga dirigiram-se às pressas à recepção, a fim de se informarem sobre o estado de Ikki e onde ele se encontrava.

Hyoga, durante todo o percurso da mansão até o hospital, não disse uma palavra. Ele não era capaz. Não estava conseguindo absorver nada do que estava acontecendo.

O russo tinha acabado de fazer uma importante descoberta. Talvez a mais importante de todas. Não só ele tinha agora consciência de que fora Helena em um passado remoto, como também descobria uma outra encarnação sua: Heitor.

Hyoga não sabia ao certo como se sentir depois de compreender que era Heitor, aquele por cujo nome Ikki lhe havia chamado mais de uma vez... Aquele que, segundo o tal Simon, Ikki tinha perseguido no parque desesperadamente... Esse Heitor era, então, ele mesmo! Ele, Hyoga, era Heitor!

Obviamente, tomar conhecimento desse fato trouxe a Hyoga alguma satisfação. Saber que Ikki, de algum modo, estava buscando por ele, fazia-lhe bem.

Contudo, a boa sensação não poderia ser plena porque, junto dessa descoberta, vinha também a consciência de um possível novo erro.

Foi muito mais rápido do que vinha acontecendo com suas lembranças como Helena. Hyoga teve tempo para absorver e ir, aos poucos, assimilando o que foi a vida da meretriz. Inclusive, com o apoio de Saori, estava até mesmo começando a aceitar alguns fatos, como o de não poder lutar contra seu passado.

Entretanto, agora, sem qualquer preparação, uma nova vida lhe era descortinada de uma única vez.

Porém, estava tudo muito confuso. Hyoga sabia que era Heitor, assim como sabia que a jovem camponesa que encontrou era outra encarnação de Ikki.

A certeza de que conhecera o cavaleiro de Fênix em outras duas vidas perturbava Hyoga. O que isso significava? O que essas outras vidas, que pareciam querer retornar agora, queriam lhe dizer?

Hyoga concordava plenamente com o que Saori dissera mais cedo. Aliás, agora mais do que nunca, a deusa parecia estar coberta de razão. Esses passados tinham algo a dizer e era preciso saber ouvir.

Mas o cavaleiro de Cisne, além de ainda não saber ao certo como fazer isso, encontrava a dificuldade de ter seu passado como Heitor ainda bastante nebuloso. Essa outra vida lhe trazia sensações, inclusive a de novamente haver cometido um erro... Contudo, fora isso, ele não conseguia distinguir mais nada desse outro passado.

E agora vinha a terrível notícia de que Ikki havia se acidentado. O que isso queria dizer? Céus, o que isso queria dizer?

Será que Ikki estava bem? Será que era grave?! E se Ikki estivesse entre a vida e a morte?! Por todos os deuses, não podia ser! Não de novo!...

... Porque Hyoga tinha, de alguma forma, quase certeza de que também perdera Ikki nessas outras vidas passadas...

– Hyoga! Hyoga!

– O quê? O que foi?! – o loiro sacudiu a cabeça, despertando de todos esses pensamentos que o estavam deixando confuso e perdido.

– Hyoga, você está bem? – Saori voltou a falar. A reencarnação da deusa Athena olhava compadecida para seu jovem cavaleiro – Os médicos nos liberaram para ver o Ikki. Vamos? – Saori apontou na direção de Seiya e Shiryu, que já se encaminhavam para um elevador.

– Já...? – Hyoga estava completamente aturdido, não tinha mais noção de tempo nem de espaço. Sequer sabia como tinha chegado ali; e fora praticamente carregado pelos amigos, que o vieram trazendo pelo braço – Já conseguiram falar com o médico? O que ele disse?

– Felizmente, Ikki está bem. – Saori, respondeu, com voz doce. A garota compreendia que o russo estava perdido entre seu passado e futuro e, sendo arrancado abruptamente do sonho que estava tendo, era visível que ele ainda não parecia compreender tudo o que estava acontecendo no momento – Ele realmente é a ave Fênix; nada seria capaz de derrubá-lo facilmente...

– Mesmo assim, ele precisa tomar mais cuidado. – Seiya acrescentou ao comentário de Saori, enquanto a porta do elevador se fechava, com os quatro lá dentro – Sabemos que Ikki é muito forte, que sua resistência é acima da média... Mas, mesmo assim... ele tem de tomar cuidado. Não devíamos tê-lo deixado sair naquele estado, Shiryu.

– Nós tentamos impedi-lo, Seiya. – o chinês respondeu – E não conseguimos.

– Pois então, da próxima vez, vamos nocauteá-lo para impedi-lo de cometer uma besteira!

Shiryu sorriu de leve com as palavras de Seiya e logo o silêncio voltou a tomar conta do elevador. Mesmo com as palavras do médico, estavam todos ainda apreensivos. No carro, a caminho do hospital, Shiryu dirigiu calado e pensativo. Seiya, sentado ao lado do Dragão, também fugiu de seu habitual modo de tagarelar sobre tudo e silenciou-se durante todo o trajeto, com os olhos fixos à paisagem, tomado pela preocupação com o antigo companheiro de batalhas.

Saori vinha no banco de trás, ao lado de Hyoga. A jovem não tirava os olhos do loiro, percebendo como ele parecia alheio a tudo o que estava acontecendo. Mas ela nada disse; compreendeu que o rapaz precisava de tempo para se situar.

Agora, no elevador, o mesmo silêncio que povoou o carro se fez, cada qual preso aos próprios pensamentos. Quando chegaram ao andar desejado, o barulho da porta se abrindo despertou a todos e, assim que começaram a caminhar pelo corredor, Seiya perguntou:

– E o Shun? Conseguiu ligar para ele, Hyoga?

– Ligar para o Shun...? – o loiro indagou, confuso.

– Você não tentou ligar para ele? Hyoga, eu pedi que tentasse ligar para o Shun enquanto estávamos a caminho do hospital! – Seiya falou, com algum nervosismo.

– Me desculpe, Seiya... Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça... – o russo suspirou.

– Tudo bem. Está tudo bem. Vamos tentar ligar para ele agora. – Shiryu falou, com a voz amena e conciliatória. Nesse momento, acabavam de chegar ao quarto em que Ikki se encontrava.

Assim que abriram a porta, Saori e seus cavaleiros surpreenderam-se ao ver que o cavaleiro de Fênix não estava sozinho.

– Simon?! – Hyoga falou, sentindo imediatamente o sentimento de raiva que parecia surgir sempre que via o editor da revista para a qual Ikki trabalhava.

– Ei... quem é esse cara? – perguntou Seiya, olhando para os amigos.

Simon levantou-se da cadeira em que estava sentado, ao lado da cama onde Ikki permanecia desacordado. Encaminhou-se à porta e estendeu a mão:

– Meu nome é Simon. Sou editor-chefe de uma das revistas para a qual Ikki tira fotos.

– Você o conhece, Hyoga? – quis saber Shiryu, uma vez que o loiro chamou o editor pelo nome assim que o viu.

– Conheço. – Hyoga falou, por entre os dentes e com uma expressão de poucos-amigos – O que você está fazendo aqui? – o loiro inquiriu rápido, com rispidez.

– O mesmo que você. Vim saber o estado do Ikki.

– Você não é bem-vindo aqui. – Hyoga falava enquanto os olhos azuis pareciam querer fuzilar a imagem do homem de cabelos encaracolados à sua frente.

– E quem você pensa que é para me dizer isso? – Simon retrucou, com um olhar firme e também nada amistoso.

– Alguém que é muito mais próximo do Ikki que você. – Hyoga pouco se importava se o que dizia faria sentido ou não para as outras pessoas presentes no quarto. Ele apenas dizia o que sentia; e sentia, com todo o seu ser, que precisava afastar Simon de Ikki.

– Isso é o que você diz. Mas pode ter certeza de uma coisa: Ikki e eu temos uma ligação muito forte. Muito mais do que você pensa. – Simon disse essas palavras incorporando-se ainda mais, em posição ofensiva.

– Vocês nunca vão ter qualquer ligação forte; não se eu puder impedir.

Simon sentiu-se profundamente atingido pelas palavras de Hyoga:

– Ah, é? E, por acaso, sabia que hoje, depois que você deixou a sala daquele jeito, Ikki e eu nos beijamos? – Simon falou, em um tom triunfal, obviamente omitindo como o beijo tinha terminado. O que importava agora era demonstrar alguma vantagem, mesmo que mínima, para Hyoga.

– Vocês o quê...?! – o cavaleiro de Cisne arregalou os olhos, sentindo o coração acelerar, nervoso. Muito mais do que aquelas palavras, o sentimento que elas despertaram nele, vindas da boca de Simon, era terrivelmente angustiante.

Simon sorriu, vendo seu objetivo alcançado. Mas não teve tempo para mais do que isso; no instante seguinte, Hyoga avançava para cima dele, furioso:

– Calma, Hyoga!! – Seiya e Shiryu contiveram o loiro, enquanto Saori pediu a Simon que se afastasse, com um gesto.

O editor deu alguns passos para trás, enquanto o Dragão e o Pégaso tentavam acalmar o amigo:

– Calma, Hyoga! – Shiryu repetiu – O que é isso? Que loucura é essa? Está procurando briga agora? Com o Ikki ali, no estado em que se encontra, desacordado naquela cama?

Ao ouvir o nome de Ikki, Hyoga pareceu esquecer-se do restante do mundo que o cercava. Seus olhos ainda não tinham visto o moreno, porque a primeira imagem que se colocou à sua frente, quando a porta do quarto foi aberta, tinha sido a imagem de Simon.

Os olhos claros do Cisne rapidamente buscaram por Ikki e logo o encontraram sobre a cama. O moreno parecia bem melhor do que tinha imaginado. Não respirava com ajuda de aparelhos e, fora as ataduras, o gesso no braço esquerdo e outro na perna também esquerda, além das muitas escoriações espalhadas pelo corpo, Ikki parecia apenas dormir.

Hyoga se aproximou, mas não ousou encostar em Ikki. De uma forma inconsciente, ele temia que um toque seu fosse capaz de fazer mal ou causar algum dano ao moreno. Por isso, permaneceu a seu lado, imóvel, com os olhos fixos no cavaleiro de Fênix.

Seiya e Shiryu olhavam para essa cena bastante confusos. Já não se podia negar; havia algo entre Ikki e Hyoga. Algo muito mais forte do que eles tinham imaginado.

Saori, por sua vez, fitava a figura de Simon. O homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel olhava para Hyoga e, em seu semblante, era notável o ciúme que ele estava sentindo do loiro. A jovem deusa resolveu intervir:

– Então... Você é chefe do Ikki?

– Ahn? – Simon voltou o olhar para Saori, que lhe sorria com ternura – Ah, sim. Sou.

– Que interessante! Nunca tivemos muitas oportunidades de conhecer os colegas de trabalho de Ikki. Como você sabe, ele é muito reservado... – Saori continuou, observando atentamente o modo como Simon reagia.

– Sim, eu sei. – o editor-chefe já tinha voltado a olhar para Hyoga que, enfim criando coragem, havia erguido o braço direito e, com muito cuidado, fazia carícias mínimas e quase imperceptíveis nos cabelos de Ikki. Simon bufou e cerrou as mãos com força, diante dessa imagem.

– Mas... o que eu ainda não entendi... – a jovem Athena voltou a falar, retomando outra vez a atenção de Simon para si – Como você veio parar aqui no hospital, antes mesmo de nós? – perguntou a garota, delicadamente.

– Ah, isso... – os olhos cor de mel não queriam deixar de observar Hyoga com Ikki, mas o olhar de Saori era demandante e Simon terminou por voltar sua atenção a ela, de vez – Quando Ikki foi trazido para cá, ele estava desacordado. Disseram-me que algumas pessoas ainda conseguiram perguntar a ele, antes que perdesse a consciência, se havia alguém que deveriam chamar.

– E o que ele disse? – interessou-se Shiryu.

– Segundo me contaram, Ikki chamava por um tal de... Heitor. – Simon amargou essas palavras profundamente – Eu não conheço nenhum Heitor. Vocês, por acaso, sabem quem é esse cara? – o editor aproveitou para perguntar sobre seu rival. Já estava se tornando insuportável o fato de esse Heitor fazer-se mais e mais presente na vida de Ikki. Simon precisava saber contra quem estava lutando.

– Heitor? – Seiya franziu a testa – Eu nunca ouvi falar de um Heitor. E vocês? – olhou para Shiryu, que moveu a cabeça negativamente. Saori também gesticulou negativamente, para frustração de Simon.

Entretanto, como se sentisse que a resposta estaria em Hyoga, o editor-chefe lançou seu olhar para o loiro. E percebeu claramente que Hyoga sorria. Seu comentário parecia ter despertado algo de muito bom no rapaz russo. O Cisne sequer olhava para os outros, Ikki continuava sendo o único foco de sua atenção. Porém, tal comentário parecia ter mexido muito com ele, a ponto de, inclusive, dar a Hyoga uma coragem a mais. O loiro levou sua mão à de Ikki e a segurou com carinho.

Simon quis tirar satisfações ao ver isso, mas foi interrompido por Shiryu:

– Certo; mas você ainda não nos explicou como veio parar aqui. Antes de nós, inclusive, que somos uma família para o Ikki.

Com o chinês colocando-se à sua frente, Simon não tinha mais visão da cama em que Ikki estava. Foi, portanto, obrigado a terminar de responder à pergunta que lhe faziam:

– Bem, procuraram por esse Heitor no celular do Ikki. Não encontraram nenhum então resolveram olhar os registros de ligações mais recentes que o Ikki tinha recebido ou feito. As últimas ligações dele foram para o irmão, Shun. Tentaram entrar em contato com ele, mas como Shun não atendia, procuraram o segundo registro depois das ligações que Ikki tentou fazer para Shun e viram meu número lá. Então me ligaram, contaram-me do ocorrido e eu corri para cá.

– Então ninguém ainda conseguiu entrar em contato com o Shun? – Seiya demonstrou grande preocupação – Precisamos avisá-lo! Ikki precisa do irmão aqui e...

Nesse exato momento, Shun apareceu à porta do quarto, ofegante:

– Meu irmão... Ikki...!!!

Shun voou para a cama, literalmente ignorando todos os presentes ali. Não fez por mal; mas estava se sentindo tão desesperado por ver Ikki, que só queria saber do irmão naquele instante.

– Shun?! Mas como... Como ele soube? – perguntou Seiya, perplexo.

– É como eu ia dizendo... – Simon prosseguiu com seu relato – Eles me ligaram e eu vim para cá o mais rápido que pude. Em um primeiro momento, me desculpem, nem passou pela minha cabeça ligar para qualquer pessoa. Eu só queria saber se Ikki estava bem. Depois de me assegurarem que ele não corria qualquer risco e que logo seria levado para um quarto, eu pude me acalmar. Só então perguntei se tinham avisado a família e foi quando me disseram que só tinham conseguido falar comigo. Pedi então que ligassem para a mansão, cujo número eu possuía como sendo um dos contatos que Ikki tinha me passado, e falei para avisarem vocês. Enquanto isso, eu peguei o celular do Ikki, que eles tinham me entregado, e tentei ligar dele para o Amamiya Júnior. Mas o garoto não atendia; comecei a pensar que o aparelho poderia ter sofrido algum dano no acidente, então passei a ligar para o Shun do meu próprio celular. Ainda tive que insistir um pouco, mas ele logo atendeu. Nós nos conhecemos hoje, mais cedo, então tomei a liberdade de eu mesmo contar o ocorrido a ele.

– Fez muito bem, Simon. Obrigado. – Shun, embora estivesse dedicando praticamente toda a sua atenção ao irmão, ouviu o que o editor disse e seu lado polido voltou à tona na forma desse agradecimento. O irmão de Ikki estava no lado oposto em que se encontrava Hyoga, mas não tinha sido por conscientemente querer evitar o loiro. Shun nem estava pensando direito; simplesmente dirigiu-se ao lugar livre mais próximo do seu irmão mais velho – E como ele está? Os médicos disseram algo?

Shun começou a passar os olhos por todo o corpo do irmão, tomado de preocupação, analisando cada ferimento, como se isso pudesse fazer alguma diferença. E foi fazendo essa vistoria que seus olhos logo recaíram sobre a mão de Ikki, que Hyoga ainda segurava entre as suas.

O cavaleiro de Cisne não tinha retirado sua mão dali, mesmo com a chegada de Shun. É bem verdade que Hyoga tinha se sentido constrangido assim que percebeu que o irmão caçula de Ikki estava ali, mas nem mesmo passou pela sua cabeça desfazer aquele contato com Ikki. Simplesmente, Hyoga não sentia que seria mais possível qualquer afastamento do moreno. Sim, essa certeza apenas lhe crescia no peito. De algum modo, ele sabia que, em suas outras vidas, havia sido separado de Ikki. Hyoga sabia que Helena tinha perdido Ian, assim como também sabia que Heitor perdera Isolda.

E isso não poderia continuar acontecendo.

Quando sentiu o olhar verde esmeralda de Shun recaindo sobre sua mão, que tão calidamente se apegava à de Ikki, Hyoga ergueu os olhos. Ele sabia que teria de encarar o mais novo em algum momento.

Shun, por sua vez, levantou também o olhar e assim encontrou os olhos claros do Cisne, que agora o encarava fixamente. Os dois mantiveram os olhares assim, firmes.

Havia, claramente, dor e angústia no olhar de Shun. Em parte, isso era devido à preocupação com Ikki. Todavia, existiam outros motivos para as lágrimas que se faziam cada vez mais notáveis nos grandes olhos verdes do caçula. E Hyoga compreendeu isso logo. O loiro, por sua vez, buscou demonstrar em seu olhar que sentia muito por ter partido o coração do amigo. Contudo, era também visível que Hyoga não se arrependia. O beijo que ocorrera entre ele e Ikki era algo de que ele sentia jamais ser possível se arrepender.

– Os médicos disseram que ele está bem. Seu irmão é muito forte, Amamiya Júnior. – Simon respondeu à pergunta de Shun, enquanto Saori, Seiya e Shiryu observavam a significativa troca de olhares entre Shun e Hyoga. Todos sabiam como o mais novo se sentia em relação ao russo e, agora que também começava a se tornar claro para eles que havia algo entre Ikki e Hyoga, criou-se uma certa tensão no ar, quando Shun adentrou o quarto, que culminou com esse momento – Ele quebrou o braço e fraturou a perna... Teve alguns ferimentos, arranhões... Mas está bem. Tanto que os médicos disseram que ele pode despertar a qualquer momento.

– Ele ainda não recobrou a consciência? – Shun indagou, com a voz um pouco baixa, mas sem desviar o olhar que mantinha um diálogo mudo com Hyoga.

– Não. – Simon respondeu, notando o estranho modo como aqueles dois se olhavam por cima do corpo desacordado de Ikki – Desde que foi trazido para cá, ele está inconsciente.

– Boa noite. – subitamente, todos os olhares se voltaram para o médico que acabava de atravessar a porta do quarto – Ahn.. – o médico levantou o olhar da prancheta e pareceu se assustar levemente com a quantidade de pessoas no quarto. Ajeitou os óculos e prosseguiu – Eu sou o médico responsável pelo sr. Amamiya. Conforme já lhes foi passado, ele está bem, mas gostaríamos de mantê-lo sob observação por esta noite. E preciso também que algum de vocês venha comigo preencher os papéis, uma vez que só temos algumas informações básicas sobre o paciente. Agora que está tudo mais tranquilo, precisamos cuidar dessa papelada.

– Claro. – Saori respondeu prontamente – Eu cuido disso.

– Eu vou junto. Há alguns aspectos legais das empresas Kido que você não conhece, Saori. E já que vamos acionar nossa seguradora, é melhor eu ir com você para cuidar dessa burocracia.

– Ótimo. Dirijam-se à recepção, que eles lhe dirão como proceder. – já se preparando para sair, o médico voltou-se e acrescentou – É melhor que não fiquem todos aqui. Nunca é bom deixar o quarto muito cheio quando o paciente está em recuperação. E, no caso de passar a noite aqui, o hospital tem normas: só é permitido um acompanhante, está bem? – explicou o médico, tentando não ser rude, mas demonstrando firmeza em suas palavras. Dito isso, ele saiu.

– Bem... Shiryu e eu vamos cuidar dessa papelada. E Seiya... você nos acompanha, certo? – Saori tomou a palavra e recebeu um gesto positivo tanto do Dragão quanto do Pégaso – E acredito que o senhor também deva estar de partida... Somos muito gratos por tudo o que fez pelo Ikki, mas pode deixar que agora nós cuidaremos dele, sim? – com um bonito sorriso no rosto, Saori soube se fazer entender pelo editor. Em suas palavras, ficou claro que era para Simon ir embora.

Simon, por sua vez, sentiu-se um tanto contrariado, embora compreendesse racionalmente que a garota tinha razão. Ele era apenas um colega de trabalho de Ikki. Entretanto, não estava disposto a sair, simplesmente. O homem de cabelos encaracolados e castanhos enfiou as mãos nos bolsos de seu blazer cinza e olhou na direção da cama:

– Claro, claro. Faz todo o sentido. A preferência é da família. Felizmente, eu tenho certeza de que o Amamiya Júnior cuidará muito bem do nosso paciente.

Com esse comentário, todos os olhares se voltaram para Simon, que sorriu de canto. Era claro que ele não deixaria assim tão fácil para Hyoga. Com essas palavras, muito bem direcionadas, ele colocou em jogo o que ninguém estava falando em voz alta; quem ficaria com Ikki como seu acompanhante? Por mais que parecesse óbvio, à primeira vista, que fosse Shun, a intimidade que Hyoga estava demonstrando ter com Ikki desconcertava todas essas certezas. E agora, de forma abrupta, Simon jogava a questão para ser resolvida de uma vez.

Hyoga então voltou a olhar para Shun, interrogativo. O mais novo devolveu o olhar, como se acatasse as palavras de Simon. Shun não queria ser mau ou vingativo... Mas também, naquele momento, não saberia como agir de outro modo. Era o seu irmão e deveria ter a preferência. O silêncio do Andrômeda foi suficiente para confirmar; ele concordava com Simon.

– Está bem. – Hyoga finalmente se manifestou – Eu vou embora. Cuide bem dele, Shun.

Assim que pronunciou essas palavras, sem demonstrar qualquer mágoa com relação ao caçula, Hyoga abrandou o contato com a mão de Ikki e estava prestes a desfazer o firme apego que mantinha junto à mão do moreno, quando sentiu, nesse preciso segundo, que a mão do cavaleiro de Fênix contraiu-se e logo apertou a mão do loiro, com uma força mínima, devido ao seu estado debilitado, mas suficiente para se fazer notar.

Hyoga arregalou os olhos azuis e um enorme sorriso se desenhou em sua face:

– Ikki? Ikki, está acordado?

Ao ouvirem as palavras de Hyoga, todos se aproximaram mais da cama e puderam ver como agora era o rosto moreno que se contraía aos poucos. Então, devagar, os olhos escuros de tempestade começaram a se abrir. Os olhos piscaram algumas vezes, antes de se abrirem mais, acostumando-se com a claridade do quarto.

– Irmão!! Irmão, que bom que acordou!!! – Shun exclamou, sorrindo largamente e permitindo-se derramar mais lágrimas – Ah, irmão!! Prometa que vai tomar mais cuidado de agora em diante, por favor! Eu não sei o que faria sem você... – as palavras do caçula vinham revestidas de sua pureza habitual. Shun não havia esquecido o incidente daquela tarde, mas ele sabia separar muito bem as coisas. O risco de perder seu irmão fez com que tivesse, como único foco naquele momento, o bem estar e a recuperação de Ikki. E ele não mentiu; Shun era incapaz de se ver sem o irmão. Que ele havia ficado profundamente magoado com a cena vista mais cedo, isso era fato. Mas era um fato que não deveria ter prioridade agora.

Ikki fez uma breve careta ao sentir o irmão lhe abraçando de forma tão afetuosa. Shun percebeu que alguns ferimentos de Ikki ainda estavam sensíveis e se afastou rápido, pedindo desculpas enquanto limpava suas lágrimas. O moreno então olhou para o irmão e sorriu de leve:

– Shun... Eu estava... atrás de você...

– Tudo bem, irmão... Eu estou aqui agora. – Shun falava, enquanto fazia carícias nos cabelos escuros de Ikki – E vai ficar tudo bem. Eu não vou sair do seu lado, ouviu? – o mais novo deu uma piscadela jovial para o irmão, tentando amainar o momento.

Ikki então vagarosamente passou os olhos pelo quarto. Viu Simon ao lado do irmão, o que o fez franzir o cenho por ver o colega de trabalho ali. Ao pé da cama, viu Saori, Seiya e Shiryu. E, completando a volta no quarto, seu olhar finalmente encontrou Hyoga, que sorria singelamente para ele.

Ikki sentiu-se incrivelmente confortado ao dar-se conta da presença do loiro ali, bem ao seu lado. E aqueles olhos azuis claros, tão plácidos, transmitiam a ele uma paz sem tamanho. O desejo de Ikki era o de mergulhar naquele olhar, que o envolvia calidamente, fazendo-lhe um bem inexplicável.

Mas isso não foi possível. Uma vez mais, eram interrompidos.

– Fico feliz que tenha despertado, Amamiya. – Simon começou a falar, assim que percebeu o olhar de Ikki encontrando o de Hyoga – Estávamos preocupados. Mas fique tranquilo, os médicos disseram que você está bem. Amanhã mesmo deverá receber alta. Todos nós já estávamos de saída; o hospital só lhe permite um acompanhante à noite. Seu irmão ficará aqui, cuidando muito bem de você.

Ao ouvir as palavras do editor, Ikki voltou seu olhar para Shun, que mantinha o sorriso, embora este houvesse diminuído significativamente depois de perceber o olhar que Ikki e Hyoga rapidamente trocaram. Foi breve, mas nitidamente intenso.

Shiryu havia acionado a enfermaria assim que Ikki despertara. Uma equipe chegou nesse instante e pediu o afastamento de todos os presentes para avaliar as condições em que Ikki se encontrava, agora desperto. Após uma cuidadosa avaliação, os enfermeiros disseram estar tudo bem e conforme o esperado. O quadro era positivo, mas isso não significava que pudessem abusar. O paciente precisava descansar e, como havia acabado de anoitecer, era hora de os visitantes partirem, deixando apenas o acompanhante.

Assim que os enfermeiros deixaram o quarto, Shiryu foi quem falou:

– Nós realmente já estávamos de saída, Ikki. Saori, Seiya e eu vamos cuidar da papelada referente à sua internação. E amanhã bem cedo voltaremos. Você provavelmente receberá alta e nós o levaremos para a mansão.

– Também já estou indo. Deixei muitas coisas pendentes na revista para vir ver como estava, Amamiya. – Simon sorriu para Ikki, que não retribuiu o sorriso. O cavaleiro de Fênix olhou então para Shun:

– É você quem vai ficar?

– Sim. Nós somos uma família, Ikki. Precisamos cuidar um do outro. – respondeu o caçula, fazendo outra carícia nos cabelos revoltos do moreno.

Hyoga, compreendendo que essa era a sua deixa, falou:

– Eu também vou indo então. Cuide-se, Ikki.

Novamente, quando Hyoga estava quase desfazendo o contato entre eles, Ikki não permitiu. O moreno segurou a mão do loiro com mais firmeza, demonstrando claramente com esse gesto que não queria que o Cisne fosse para lugar algum.

O russo ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem saber como reagir. Ikki então levou seu olhar tempestuoso para Shun e, com uma voz tranquila, mas firme, disse-lhe:

– Shun, eu quero que o Hyoga fique.

O pedido de Ikki surpreendeu a todos, inclusive o próprio Hyoga. Os olhares de todos logo se dirigiram para Shun, expectantes de sua resposta.

– O... Hyoga? – Shun piscou os olhos algumas vezes, terminando de assimilar o que acabava de ouvir – Mas... não dá, irmão. O hospital tem como norma aceitar apenas um acompanhante, então...

– Shun, por favor. Eu estou bem. Mas preciso que me deixe ficar com o Hyoga aqui. Eu e ele temos que conversar.

– Você... está querendo... que eu vá embora, então? Está me mandando embora, Ikki? – Shun perguntou sem agressividade. Na verdade, o Andrômeda estava aturdido, sem conseguir absorver o que estava acontecendo.

– Shun, é só por uma noite. Os médicos disseram que eu estou bem, não é? Então deixe o Hyoga ficar no seu lugar. Eu preciso conversar seriamente com ele.

– Amamiya, eu não sei se é uma boa ideia. – Simon precisou intervir – Não escutou o que os enfermeiros acabaram de dizer? Você precisa descansar, e não ficar batendo papo a noite toda...

– Acontece que, se eu não puder ter essa conversa com o Hyoga o quanto antes, aí sim, eu vou ficar nervoso. E acho que isso é que não seria bom para a minha recuperação.

Saori entendia razoavelmente o que se passava. Decidiu tomar a frente da situação:

– É verdade. Se Ikki passar a noite angustiado, isso sim poderá prejudicá-lo. E Hyoga está ciente da condição de Ikki, tenho certeza que levarão a conversa com leveza... Certo?

– Certo. – Ikki respondeu prontamente, enquanto Hyoga ainda não acreditava no que acontecia.

Ikki estava abrindo mão da companhia de Shun... Por ele?

Isso era raro, praticamente inédito. Não só nessa vida, como nas outras. Hyoga nem sabia o que dizer.

Shun, por sua vez, sentiu-se rejeitado pelo irmão, pela primeira vez na vida. O ocorrido no início da tarde não tinha sido encarado como uma rejeição, era outra coisa, talvez tão dolorosa quanto, mas não era bem rejeição.

Ou talvez fosse. No final das contas, se Ikki agora preferia a companhia de Hyoga à sua, era por causa do que tinha acontecido.

– É por causa do beijo entre vocês? – Shun enfim perguntou, com uma súbita frieza – É sobre isso que querem conversar?

Shiryu, Seiya e Simon demonstraram grande susto com essa revelação. Que algo estava acontecendo entre os dois, já era óbvio. Mas nenhum deles sabia que isso já havia se concretizado com um beijo.

Saori, por sua vez, sorriu discreta. Quando Hyoga narrou seus sonhos e os acontecimentos dos últimos tempos, relatou também o beijo trocado entre ambos naquele dia.

Entretanto, Simon perdeu o controle sobre si mesmo:

– Beijo?? Como assim, beijo?! Como assim?? Vocês... Vocês se beijaram?? Onde?? Quando??

– No quarto do Hyoga, logo depois que você foi embora, Simon. – Shun respondeu, ainda com o semblante impassível.

O editor-chefe já estava completamente fora de si. Caminhou a passos largos na direção da cama, sem saber ao certo o que iria fazer. Como assim, eles haviam se beijado? Logo após ele ter finalmente conseguido roubar seu primeiro beijo com Ikki? Isso não ficaria assim!

Saori, com um gesto rápido, indicou que Seiya e Shiryu contivessem o editor. Por ser um homem robusto, os dois cavaleiros tiveram de usar um pouco de força bruta para impedi-lo de prosseguir e assim o arrastaram para fora do quarto. Saori fez um gesto de despedida para Ikki e lançou um sorriso significativo para Hyoga, deixando o quarto em seguida. Shun então, que estava com o olhar perdido no nada, finalmente disse algo:

– Bem, se... se é assim... Eu vou embora.

Sua voz saiu um pouco trêmula, de modo que, quando o caçula estava próximo à porta, Ikki se incorporou um pouco, ficando meio sentado na cama, e falou:

– Shun, por favor... Não fique chateado comigo. Eu amo você, meu irmão.

O mais novo virou-se para encarar Ikki. Abriu um meio sorriso e limitou-se a dizer:

– Também te amo, irmão.

E, sem se prolongar mais, deu as costas aos dois e abandonou o quarto.

Assim que se viram finalmente a sós, Ikki voltou a olhar para Hyoga, que continuava com o olhar na direção da porta, por onde Shun havia acabado de sair. O moreno então apertou um pouco a mão do loiro, chamando assim sua atenção.

– Tudo bem com você? – Ikki perguntou, com os olhos escuros como a noite lá fora.

Hyoga voltou os olhos para Ikki. Sorriu para ele e respondeu:

– Sou eu quem deveria perguntar isso a você, não?

– Não. Esqueceu que eu sou a ave Fênix? Se sou capaz de ressurgir das minhas cinzas, me recuperar de um acidente é coisa à toa. – respondeu o moreno, fazendo um comentário típico de sua personalidade, enquanto incorporava-se mais e sentando-se na cama em uma posição mais confortável. Só então soltou a mão do loiro:

– Não quer se sentar?

– Claro. Obrigado. – Hyoga deu a volta na cama e sentou-se na cadeira que anteriormente tinha sido ocupada por Simon.

O moreno olhou para o gesso em seu braço e perna esquerdos, enquanto o loiro se acomodava:

– O que foi? Está doendo? – Hyoga perguntou, preocupado.

– Não, não. É só que isso aqui vai me atrapalhar um bocado. Odeio quando me sinto incapacitado, mesmo que só um pouco.

– É passageiro. Logo, logo, você estará novo em folha.

– Espero mesmo.

Era uma conversa leve, exatamente como Saori disse que deveria ser. Não era mesmo bom que Ikki se exaltasse agora. Estava indo tudo bem, Hyoga pensava.

Porém, Ikki provavelmente não estava pensando assim:

– Você sabe por que eu me acidentei, Hyoga?

A pergunta foi feita de supetão e pegou Hyoga desprevenido. O loiro, no entanto, como legítimo cavaleiro de gelo, soube disfarçar a inquietação e respondeu:

– Você bateu o carro.

– Mas você sabe por que isso aconteceu? – os olhos escuros do moreno eram penetrantes.

– Por que você... se distraiu?

– É, eu me distraí. Com uma visão que me pegou de surpresa.

– Ah... É mesmo? – Hyoga engoliu em seco. Será que Ikki sabia? Será que ele tinha consciência daquele sonho? Ou melhor, tinha sido mesmo um sonho? O loiro ainda não tinha parado para pensar a respeito. Teria mesmo encontrado com Ikki, enquanto adormecera sob supervisão de Saori?

– Sim. Começou com sonhos, mas depois se transformaram em visões que me surgiam quando eu menos esperava...

Hyoga não respondeu mais nada. Não havia o que dizer. Seu coração galopava em seu peito. E os olhos claros não abandonavam o poderoso olhar de Ikki:

– Tanto os sonhos quanto essas visões que eu tive... Eram com ele. Com o Heitor.

O loiro continuou calado. Ikki analisava cada mudança nas feições do russo:

– E você sabe quem é ele, não sabe, Hyoga? Sabe quem é Heitor.

– Eu... – Hyoga não tinha certeza se deveria responder. Primeiro, porque não estava claro se Ikki já conhecia a verdade... E segundo porque poderia não ser boa ideia revelar essa verdade enquanto o moreno estivesse se recuperando do acidente.

– Você sabe, Hyoga.

– Bom... Eu sei que você mencionou o nome dele nos últimos dias...

– Hyoga, pare com isso. Por favor. Agora não é momento para esse tipo de conversa. Eu preciso que seja sincero comigo. Por favor. – os olhos da cor de um mar de ressaca eram imponentes, mas, ao mesmo tempo, humildes. Pediam com força e delicadeza para que Hyoga lhe contasse o que ele pedia.

– Está bem. Está bem, eu respondo. - Hyoga não poderia negar ao pedido de Ikki, não enquanto aqueles olhos lhe pedissem daquela forma. Além disso, não era bom que o moreno se exaltasse. Não era por isso que havia ficado? Não estava lá para acalmá-lo? Então era o que faria - Mas antes, quero que você me responda algo. Você sabe quem é Ian? - com essa pergunta, Hyoga buscava descobrir até onde Ikki sabia das coisas.

– Ian? – Ikki franziu o cenho – O nome pelo qual você me chamou?

– Isso. Eu te chamei por esse nome, em meio à crise da qual você e a Saori me tiraram depois...

– É. E você também me chamou assim naquele jardim, perto das rosas e da fonte.

Hyoga olhou para Ikki inteiramente surpreso. Um lado seu esperava que ele soubesse. Mas não esperava que o moreno fosse abordar o assunto dessa maneira, de forma tão usual, tão casual, tão... natural.

– Por que está me olhando assim? Você... não se lembra? – Ikki perguntou, com um leve tom de preocupação.

– Eu... me lembro. É claro que me lembro, é só que... – Hyoga sacudiu a cabeça de leve, tentando espantar a confusão de sua mente cansada. Ikki tratava do assunto de forma tão natural que fazia parecer fácil. E Hyoga queria, precisava que fosse assim, fácil – Você fala com tanta naturalidade que eu não sei como reagir.

Realmente, era uma situação única. Ambos guardavam, dentro de si, a certeza de que aquele sonho em que se encontraram era real. Por mais absurdo que fosse, por mais que não fizesse sentido, por mais que não compreendessem o porquê... Era simplesmente certo que estiveram ali, juntos. Negar esse fato era impossível, tão impossível como um evento corriqueiro no dia a dia das pessoas, em que dois conhecidos se encontram em algum lugar num dia e se veem novamente no seguinte. Como negar que se viram na véspera, quando é óbvio para ambos que estiveram juntos no dia anterior? Era um fato, simplesmente. No caso de Ikki e Hyoga, um fato que ia contra toda a lógica e a razão, mas, ainda assim, um fato. E fatos são inegáveis.

E como abordar um assunto desse tipo? Nenhum deles tinha qualquer noção de como fazer. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentiam que seria uma conversa estranha, considerando o estranhamento natural que o assunto suscitava, era um fato que sentiam tão concreto em suas almas que parecia ridículo ter de fazer rodeios, floreios, uma introdução ou maior preparação para falarem sobre o ocorrido. Ninguém ficaria cheio de sutilezas para falar a outra pessoa que se encontraram em tal momento, sendo que é certo que a outra pessoa saiba disso.

E os dois, de alguma maneira, sabiam que o outro tinha conhecimento desse fato.

Ou melhor; sabiam, mas não tinham certeza. Ou ainda; tinham certeza, mas hesitavam em acreditar.

Quando a loucura parece se tornar a única realidade crível, é difícil constatar com certeza o que se sente.

Por essa razão, o caminho escolhido pelo Fênix para seguir foi o mais direto possível, mesmo que isso gerasse uma conversa meio esquisita, que era o que estava acontecendo agora.

– E de que outra forma podemos falar a respeito, Hyoga? Quero dizer... isso tudo é real... não é?

– ...Sim.

– Então, vamos conversar sem receios. Sem medos, sem constrangimentos. Se isso é real, temos muito o que conversar e será mais interessante que não fiquemos fazendo tantos rodeios. Acho melhor irmos direto ao ponto.

– Está bem, Ikki. Você tem razão. – Hyoga aprumou-se em sua cadeira – Vamos começar de novo.

– Certo. – Ikki respirou fundo. Apesar do que fazia parecer, aquela situação não estava sendo fácil também para ele. Mas a necessidade o fazia encarar as coisas assim – Então, me diga... Sobre o sonho. Eu quero falar sobre o sonho. Você sabe de que sonho eu estou falando, Hyoga?

– Sim.

– Você também... esteve lá, não é?

– Sim, estive lá com você, Ikki.

– Certo. - o moreno respirou fundo - Então, me responda: Quem é o Heitor, Hyoga?

O loiro suspirou. Olhou pela janela do quarto e apreciou a noite que fazia lá fora, com uma belíssima lua cheia.

– O Heitor sou eu. – o loiro respondeu, com os olhos claros presos à noite estrelada.

Por mais que estivesse esperando por essa resposta, foi impossível para Ikki não demonstrar alguma comoção. O moreno passou a mão pelos cabelos revoltos, sentindo-se mais nervoso do que gostaria:

– Certo. Certo. - Ikki repetiu mecanicamente e então soltou um profundo suspiro - É você... Você é o Heitor... Todo esse tempo... Céus; todo esse tempo... E sempre foi você...

– É. – foi só o que Hyoga conseguiu responder, voltando a encarar Ikki.

– Há quanto tempo você já tinha conhecimento disso? – quis saber o moreno.

– Só fui descobrir agora... No mesmo sonho em que você também descobriu que era Ian.

– Ian... – Ikki repetiu, pensativo – Ian... e Isolda.

Hyoga apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Foi a vez do olhar de Ikki se perder pelo quarto – Ian e Isolda... Eu sou... os dois...

O loiro percebeu que a facilidade que Ikki inicialmente aparentou no início dessa conversa era fachada. Ao repetir essa frase, como fez em sonho, Ikki se mostrou fragilizado e com um ar cada vez mais perdido.

– Ikki, talvez seja melhor não falarmos sobre isso agora e...

– O que isso quer dizer, Hyoga? O que... – Ikki sacudiu a cabeça, nervoso – O que diabos é tudo isso, afinal? Como eu posso ser esses dois? Eu sei que sou os dois, eu sei, eu simplesmente sei! Mas como isso é possível? Eu sou o Ikki, como posso ser essas outras pessoas? Não faz sentido, mas é a verdade, eu sinto Ian e Isolda dentro de mim! Como eu posso simplesmente saber, como posso sentir essa certeza aqui dentro, tão forte?!

– Ok, Ikki. Agora chega. – Hyoga levantou-se da cadeira e ficou mais perto da cama – Se não se acalmar, vamos interromper essa conversa. Você não pode se exaltar.

– Eu não sei como isso aconteceu! – Ikki continuou a falar, ignorando completamente a repreensão do loiro – Eu... Eu comecei a ter esses sonhos naquele dia em que você teve um colapso nervoso e desmaiou! Foi a primeira vez que sonhei com Heitor... e Isolda. Mas eu não sabia; não sabia quem eles eram!

– Ikki, chega! Não pode ficar nervoso assim!

– Mas os sonhos continuaram... Era só eu pegar no sono que eles apareciam... – Ikki continuava ignorando Hyoga e seus olhos estavam perdidos em algum ponto invisível na parede – E eu ia me sentindo cada vez mais próximo deles... Tudo ia se tornando mais real... Mas eu não sabia... Eu nunca tinha percebido...

– Ikki, você não está me deixando escolha. Vou chamar uma enfermeira para lhe dar um sedativo.

– Eu me senti apaixonado pelo Heitor, Hyoga. – Ikki enfim voltou seus olhos para o loiro, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava uma de suas mãos – Eu não sabia quem ele era, aquele sonho não fazia sentido, mas... Eu estava apaixonado. Eu sentia o que a Isolda estava sentindo...

O toque quente da mão de Ikki imobilizou o loiro:

– Não fazia sentido, mas... eu precisava encontrá-lo. O que eu estava sentindo era forte e eu tinha que descobrir onde encontrar esse Heitor. Tem noção de como me senti louco, Hyoga? Procurando por um homem que eu só tinha visto em sonhos?

– Eu... compreendo. – o loiro falou a verdade, pois também se sentira assim com Ian.

– O que eu sentia era tão forte que... Só poderia ser comparado ao que eu já sentia por você, Hyoga.

O russo sentou-se na beirada da cama, sem desfazer o contato entre as mãos.

– Eu sempre te amei, Hyoga...

As palavras de Ikki soaram baixas, quase sumidas. Naquela situação surreal, era até absurdo que os dois sentissem vergonha de declamar seus sentimentos. Não só o beijo trocado no quarto de Hyoga deixava isso muito claro, mas o ocorrido no sonho de agora há pouco era o que deixava esses sentimentos mais óbvios e evidentes.

Mesmo assim, apesar de tudo, apesar de ambos sentirem e terem a certeza de que suas histórias eram muito mais antigas do que poderiam imaginar...Ainda assim, Ikki ficou sem jeito de revelar, pela primeira vez, em voz alta, o que sentia por Hyoga.

Afinal, em meio a toda essa confusão, em que os sentimentos se faziam notar com clareza antes de qualquer outra coisa, essa era a primeira vez que ele, Ikki – não Ian ou Isolda – se declarava para Hyoga.

O loiro sentiu essas palavras profundamente. Era até mesmo engraçado, porque uma parte dele já tinha certeza desse sentimento. De uma forma que eles não compreendiam, todas essas descobertas de outras vidas levavam principalmente à evidência do amor que sempre existiu entre eles. Entretanto, mesmo assim, ouvir aquelas palavras de Ikki tinham sabor de novidade.

– Eu também sempre te amei, Ikki. – o russo respondeu, atraindo o olhar de Ikki para si, uma vez que este tinha feito sua revelação como um adolescente tímido e cabisbaixo. E foi só o moreno erguer o rosto para ser surpreendido pelos lábios do loiro, que tomaram a iniciativa de um beijo sequioso, feito da mistura do prazer e da dor, do alívio e da angústia.

O beijo foi apaixonado e um pouco vigoroso, motivo pelo qual Ikki acabou interrompendo sem querer por ter de mover o braço engessado com alguma dificuldade. Hyoga, dando-se conta disso, voltou a si, compreendendo que aquele não era o momento mais adequado para um beijo como esse.

O loiro afastou-se, sob protestos de Ikki. Voltou a sentar-se em sua cadeira e assumiu um ar mais sério:

– Eu também andei tendo sonhos e visões, Ikki. Há mais tempo que você... Porém, eles se intensificaram na mesma época em que você começou a ter seus sonhos.

Por retomar o assunto de forma tão assertiva, Ikki logo embarcou na conversa:

– Você sonhava que era o Heitor?

– Não. Até nos encontrarmos nesse último sonho, eu apenas sonhava com Ian e Helena.

– Helena... – Ikki repetiu, parecendo nostálgico.

– É. Helena é uma encarnação passada minha, Ikki. Assim como Heitor também o é.

– Você está falando de vidas passadas?

– Sim. Nossas vidas já se cruzaram no passado, Ikki.

Ikki silenciou por alguns segundos. De certa forma, ele já sabia disso. Mas só tomava consciência concreta disso agora.

– Hyoga, neste último sonho... – o cavaleiro de Fênix começou a falar.

– Sim? O que tem? – o loiro, percebendo que o outro interrompia a fala, instigou-o a continuar.

– Este último sonho não foi uma visão do nosso passado. Não é mesmo?

– É... Eu também percebi.

– Até porque... Você estava lá. E você nunca esteve lá. Quero dizer... nesse último sonho... por mais que parecêssemos fisicamente nossas encarnações passadas... Éramos nós. Estou certo?

– Está.

– Como isso é possível?

– Eu não sei, Ikki. Não tenho certeza. Eu ia perguntar para a Saori, mas acabou acontecendo tanta coisa que...

– Saori? Por que iria perguntar a ela?

– Porque ela estava me ajudando, Ikki. E acho que agora poderá ajudar você também. Sem que eu precisasse me explicar, ela compreendeu. E ela entendeu o que se passava comigo porque também ela passou por algo parecido. Não se esqueça de que ela é a reencarnação da deusa Athena.

– Sei... E ela realmente te ajudou?

– Sim, eu... me abri com ela, contei o que estava se passando...

– É, você preferiu falar com ela, em vez de falar comigo...

– Ikki, naquela hora, você ainda não sabia direito o que estava acontecendo! Eu já sabia que Helena tinha sido uma de minhas vidas passadas e estava me martirizando, por não conseguir separar quem eu sou do que eu fui. Eu precisava de alguém que pudesse me dar alguma resposta... Se eu falasse com você, ficaríamos os dois perdidos e confusos, nada mais!

O moreno bufou, mas acedeu. Hyoga tinha razão. Era seu orgulho leonino que estava falando muito alto naquele momento, pois não tinha gostado nada de sentir-se trocado pela jovem mais cedo. Contudo, compreendia agora que foi o melhor a se fazer, de fato.

– Está bem... Mas como ela te ajudou?

– Saori me fez entender que eu precisava enfrentar meu passado. Buscá-lo, em vez de fugir dele. Como eu sempre reencontrava esse passado em sonhos, adormeci para buscar minha vida como Helena. Foi aí que nos reencontramos.O problema é que eu acho que não regressei ao meu passado, de fato. Minha consciência como Hyoga estava muito forte, porque eu estava buscando o passado como o Hyoga que queria entender o seu presente. Então concordo que nosso sonho não foi uma visão do passado. Foi apenas um sonho, mesmo.

–Foi mais que um sonho, Hyoga. Nós nos encontramos lá. Como isso pode ter acontecido?

– Bom... Eu estava buscando por você. De certa forma, buscar meu passado era sinônimo de buscar por você, pois era uma época em que eu sentia que podíamos ficar juntos, apesar de tudo...

– E eu estava buscando por você! Quero dizer, pelo Heitor, mas... É isso! Eu me acidentei pensando no Heitor, querendo reencontrá-lo, porque ele estava fugindo de mim...

– Deve ser isso, então. – Hyoga sorriu para Ikki – Nós estávamos nos buscando em sonho. Ou melhor; eu estava buscando o Ian e você o Heitor, mas... dá no mesmo, não?

– É, mas além deles, eu também encontrei a Helena... e você, a Isolda...

– Verdade.

– O que você sabe sobre a Isolda, Hyoga?

– Muito pouco. Eu tomei conhecimento de que tive essa outra vida passada; consegui enxergar você na Isolda, soube que eu era um soldado, mas apenas isso... o resto ainda está muito confuso...

– Espera um pouco! Você, Heitor... um soldado?

– Sim. – Hyoga respondeu sem compreender ao certo a pergunta de Ikki.

– Não. Não, o Heitor não é um soldado. Ele é um camponês. Um aliado. Estávamos lutando pela resistência contra o Exército e...

– Eu... acho que não estava lutando contra o Exército, Ikki. A impressão que eu tenho é de que eu era parte do Exército.

– Hyoga, o Heitor se vestia como um camponês! Você viu, estávamos juntos no nosso sonho; você viu!

– É, eu vi, mas... tive a nítida impressão de que aquelas não eram minhas roupas verdadeiras. Não sei como, mas eu consigo enxergar Heitor com clareza vestindo uma farda...

Ikki parecia indignado com a constatação de Hyoga:

– Não. Não, você está confuso. Você mesmo acabou de dizer que nem se recorda direito dessa vida, Pato. Dessa parte, quem se lembra, sou eu. Eu tive os sonhos referentes a essa vida. Pode deixar que eu sei dessa história melhor que você. Então confie quando eu digo: você era um camponês, como eu, e lutávamos juntos pela resistência.

Hyoga não quis contrariar Ikki nesse momento, embora sentisse com toda a certeza que ele estava enganado. Quanto mais se esforçava por ver, mais enxergava Heitor como um valoroso soldado do Exército. Novas imagens vinham-lhe chegando assim, sempre ligadas a uma vida no Exército. Todavia, preferiu não discutir. Especialmente depois de ouvir como Ikki acabara de chamá-lo:

– Fazia tempo que você não me chamava de Pato. – Hyoga sorriu de canto, inevitavelmente charmoso.

– Eu sei. Mas é bom retomar certos hábitos, para não perder o costume. – Ikki sorriu também – E essa é uma coisa só nossa, não é? Não me lembro de Isolda ter inventado apelidos para o Heitor.

– É, e o general Ian também não criou apelidos para Helena...

– É porque a Helena era muito bonita. Eu jamais criaria apelidos maldosos para uma garota tão bonita. – gracejou Ikki.

– Ah, muito engraçado. Para o seu governo, eu também simpatizei muito mais com a Isolda. – devolveu Hyoga, em tom de galhofa.

O tom leve que a conversa voltava a ter era bom. Até mesmo a forma como brincavam de falar de suas vidas amenizava o peso daquele momento. Isso porque, inegavelmente, ambos sabiam que algo muito grave tinha acontecido nesses passados remotos. Não sabiam exatamente o quê; apenas sentiam. E tinham medo de tocar nesse assunto.

– Você disse que, como general, eu protegia o príncipe...

– Sim, o príncipe Seth. – Hyoga falou mais sério. Essa parte do assunto era mais delicada.

– Seth... Seth era...

– O Shun. – Hyoga completou o pensamento de Ikki.

– É. Eu sabia. Não me lembro de muito dessa vida, mas consigo sentir algumas coisas referentes a ela. E sentir que Seth era Shun foi simplesmente... fácil, óbvio... Faz sentido o que estou dizendo?

– Faz. Comigo foi assim também, Ikki.

– É... – o moreno ficou novamente pensativo. Recostou-se mais ao travesseiro da cama e prosseguiu – Eu gosto da ideia de saber que Shun esteve conosco nesse passado...

Hyoga nada disse. Essa era a parte mais difícil dessa história e ainda não sabia como falar a respeito com Ikki. Para o russo, infelizmente, a presença de Shun, nesse passado, era o que mais dificultava todas as coisas.

– Inclusive, eu acho que... – de repente, Ikki parou de falar. Parecia recordar-se de algo – Espera um pouco! Não acredito! Como não percebi isso antes??

– O quê? – perguntou Hyoga, sentindo o alvoroço de Ikki como algo preocupante.

– Na nossa outra vida passada... em que eu era Isolda e você, Heitor... Shun também estava lá! E era meu irmão! Meu irmão Sebastian! – Ikki proferiu essas palavras alegremente.

O cavaleiro de Cisne, por sua vez, não se sentiu tão contente. O simples pronunciar do nome de Sebastian fez com que se recordasse de algo... Não era nada muito certo, nem concreto, nem claro...

Mas o sentimento era notável e certeiro.

Heitor, de algum modo, também prejudicara Sebastian.

O loiro foi tomado por um súbito mal-estar. Então, em duas vidas passadas, tinha prejudicado Shun?

Ou melhor... em três vidas... Afinal, já poderia se considerar um malfeitor também nessa. Shun não devia estar muito bem agora e a culpa era, em grande parte, sua.

– Hyoga? Está tudo bem? – Ikki notou o repentino empalidecer do russo – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Eu... Mais ou menos... Há algumas... lembranças ruins...

– Lembranças ruins? - preocupou-se Ikki - Quais?

Ikki, embora tivesse tomado conhecimento de tudo muito mais rápido que Hyoga, ainda não sabia de tanto. Hyoga engoliu em seco. Quis começar a tocar no difícil assunto, mas acovardou-se e mudou o foco:

– É que... além de Shun, havia outra pessoa do nosso presente vivendo também nos nossos passados.

– É mesmo? – Ikki indagou, curioso – Quem?

– Seu amigo Simon. Ele é intragável para mim e descobri por quê. Helena teve sérios problemas com uma amiga do general, Samantha. E...

– E Samantha... – Ikki pensou por um segundo e logo continuou – Sim, Samantha! Eu me lembro... E ela... é o Simon! Céus, é mesmo! – Ikki riu da constatação que acabava de fazer.

– Não tem graça, Ikki. Essa Samantha foi muito cruel com a Helena.

– Me desculpe, Hyoga... é que ela é exatamente igual ao Simon! Quero dizer, uma versão feminina dele, mas... é engraçado... – subitamente, nova descoberta acometeu o moreno – E o Samuel... É claro!!! O Samuel é o Simon também!!

Ao ouvir o nome de Samuel, Hyoga instantaneamente fez uma careta. Nem foi pensado; essa atitude mais pareceu um reflexo involuntário ao nome ouvido.

– Você tem razão, não tem graça... Samuel também não foi nada legal com o Heitor. – Ikki ficou mais sério ao recordar-se do problema que o amigo do acampamento criara com o rapaz loiro.

– É... muita coisa não foi fácil... – Hyoga pensava se deveria começar a revelar algumas verdades de que já tinha conhecimento. Porém, não tinha ideia de como começar. E uma parte sua não desejava falar. Havia o medo de o que essas revelações poderiam suscitar.

Ikki então bocejou. Os olhos escuros pareceram pesados:

– Acho que os remédios que me deram ainda fazem efeito. Estou me sentindo cansado...

– Você precisa repousar, Ikki.

– Você também deve estar cansado... Não?

– Um pouco. Eu me ajeito aqui nessa cadeira, não se preocupe.

– Deita aqui comigo.

– Como...?

– Deita aqui comigo, Hyoga.

– Aí? Com você? – Hyoga riu, levemente nervoso.

– É. Cabem duas pessoas.

– Vai ficar apertado.

– Nem tanto. – o moreno sorriu e Hyoga sentiu um sorriso também ser arrancado de si.

– Está bem. - respondeu Hyoga, compreendendo que era em vão tentar contrariar o moreno - Você é impossível, Ikki.

– Eu sei. Mas você gosta, Pato.

Hyoga riu e subiu na cama. Como pôde, ajeitou-se ali. Estava tentando encontrar um posição boa para se deitar, quando sentiu o braço direito de Ikki enlaçá-lo:

– Viu? Assim, conseguimos mais espaço.

Hyoga ficou um pouco tenso a princípio, mas o abraço era envolvente e tinha aquele toque de familiaridade, que fazia com que se sentisse tão em casa. O loiro acabou relaxando, permitindo contato máximo entre os dois corpos.

– Boa noite, Hyoga. – falou Ikki, já sonolento.

– Boa noite, Ikki. – Hyoga respondeu, sorrindo enquanto sentia o calor do corpo do outro alentá-lo. Não estava fugindo. Contaria a verdade no dia seguinte. Mas, por agora, sentia-se feliz por poder desfrutar daquele momento.

Especialmente porque, dentro de si, havia uma voz que lhe dizia que possivelmente não teria outra chance dessas...

Quando a parte sombria desses passados viesse à tona... Será que Ikki ainda lhe envolveria em seus braços, daquele jeito...?

Enquanto isso, na mansão Kido, Saori se recobrava do tumultuado início de noite. Os acontecimentos que sucederam a saída do quarto de Ikki no hospital não foram fáceis de se lidar. Tanto Shun quanto Simon ainda não tinham engolido bem todo o ocorrido... E Seiya e Shiryu não estavam satisfeitos com as poucas explicações superficiais que a deusa lhes dera sobre o que tinha se passado. Mas, por agora, a garota achou melhor não expor demais nem Hyoga, nem Ikki.

Finalmente tendo seu momento a sós, a jovem trancou-se em seu escritório. De dentro da gaveta da escrivaninha de mogno, retirou uma agenda. Folheou o caderninho e logo encontrou o que buscava.

Digitou o número do telefone em seu celular e aguardou. Logo, a deusa abriu um largo sorriso:

– Alô? Carl? Olá, Carl! Boa noite! Aqui é a Saori. Desculpe-me por estar ligando a essa hora, mas é urgente... Não, meu amigo, não é uma emergência da deusa Athena... – a menina riu, em um tom casual, denotando que falava com alguém com quem tinha alguma intimidade – Entretanto, é uma emergência que fará uso da sua pessoa... Ou melhor, da sua parte que é a encarnação de Chronos. Sim, meu amigo... Você sabe que eu não pediria se não fosse importante. Então, diga-me... Você ainda consegue levar viajantes do presente para visitarem seus passados? Ah, que ótimo, Carl! Bom saber... É que eu tenho dois amigos os quais, creio eu, estão precisando muito fazer uma viagem desse tipo...

Continua...


End file.
